<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New Addition by Serenity24Luna</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365396">The New Addition</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity24Luna/pseuds/Serenity24Luna'>Serenity24Luna</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drama, F/M, Family, Family Drama, Romance Novel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:40:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>50,387</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26365396</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity24Luna/pseuds/Serenity24Luna</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Bella arrives in forks, completely different. Her mother and Phil, scared out of her wits when she went missing for a week, then showed up on her doorstep glittering like diamonds, pale and utterly beautiful. Charlie, good with weird, takes Bella Swan to forks where she will begin her life in a brand new way.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alice Cullen/Jasper Hale, Carlisle Cullen/Esme Cullen, Edward Cullen/Bella Swan, Emmett Cullen/Rosalie Hale, Jacob Black &amp; Bella Swan, Jacob Black/Original Female Character(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Twilight Rewrite [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1915972</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Book 1- Chapter 1: Intro - Forks</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1 - Chapter 1: Intro – Forks</strong>
</p><p>I never understood what happened. I can’t remember anything like how I came to be this way. But all I do remember is waking up, and remembering my mother, Phil and Charlie. I went missing for a week and came back in a different form. Almost like a different body. I’ve never given much thought to moving to Forks, Washington. But now it seems like a good idea. Barely any sunny days, most of them are over cast.</p><p>“So… Are you going to tell me what happened to you?” Charlie asks and I frown.</p><p>“I’ve already told you. I can’t remember” I snap and he frowns. He sighs as he pulls into the house. “I’m going to unpack then go for a walk” I say and he nods before jumping out the car. I rush my bags upstairs and unpack them with the advantage of inhumanly speed. By the time Charlie comes up to check on me I’m already done.</p><p>“That was quick. I only just got inside…I’m going to get lunch. Want any?” he asks he and I laugh.</p><p>“You know well and truly what I have to eat to survive Dad. I can’t eat any human food” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Yeah well… I was being polite” he grumbles and I grin. I walk down the stairs before walking to the back door.</p><p>“I’m going to go hunt. I may as well be prepared for tomorrow” I say and he nods and grins.</p><p>“Don’t take too long” he says and I grin before leaving and running into the forest. I take down a few deer before exploring the bushes around the town. A few miles from the house, I sit up in a tree and think about life, what I remember, before I was like this. A few minutes later I hear the lonely footsteps of another and hide behind a tree.</p><p>“I know someone’s there” a man with reddish brown hair and golden eyes says and I quickly hide back behind the trunk. “I can hear you. Come on out” he says and I suck in a breath to stop breathing. I hear him sigh and jump up to the tree with ease. “Hi” he says and I take another peak. “It’s overwhelming, I know” he says softly as he holds out his hand and I place my hand in his, to my surprise, find it warm.</p><p>“Who…” I start and he looks at me intensely. “I should go” I squeak and he frowns.</p><p>“Don’t go” he says and I frown back at him. “I’m Edward Cullen. I’ll tell you anything you need to know” he says and I frown and nod.</p><p>“What am I? How did I get to be like this? Why are my eyes red? Why do I have to kill animals to survive? Or even worse, why do I feel a burning pain in my throat when I’m around my parents and family, and when I think about it” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“First off, it would make this much easier if I knew your name” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Isabella…Bella Swan” I say and he grins.</p><p>“Well Bella, you’re a vampire. And you’ve already made me curious even if we only have just met. Alice told me we would meet here, so I came at the direct time to make that happen” he says and I frown.</p><p>“How did you know I’d be here?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“My Sister… kind off anyway. She has the ability to see the future. Jasper can read and alter emotions. I can read minds…all but yours. It’s extremely fascinating” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“What so you think something’s wrong with my head?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“No…I think that you keep everyone out of your head. So a type of shield maybe. So I think you have a gift Bella” he says and I look down at my shoes “You were created. How long have you been like this?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“A month maybe” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Your eyes are red because when Newborns are created, their human blood is in their tissue, which is why newborns are generally stronger.” He says and I nod. “You’ve been killing animals instead of humans?” he asks me and I nod, not wanting to think about it. “Interesting. Super self-control. Why did you hunt animals instead of humans?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“Well I wasn’t going to kill my father, was i?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“Well no, that would be a bad idea. And for the burning, that’s normal. Just don’t think about it and well, you’ll be able to push it away from your mind and system. The need for human blood is always there, we just have to encase it and control it before we can go out into public” he says and I nod.</p><p>“Is there anything else you would like to tell me, so I don’t have the surprise of finding out myself or Charlie finding out” I ask him shyly as I sit on the ground. He nods and joins me in the clearing.</p><p>“So you already know that you’re extremely graceful and have incredible, inhuman speed. You probably already know that your sense of smell, touch, hearing and sight is inhuman too. By the way, I have something for you” Edward says as he pulls out a large, black container. “It’s contacts, there is a week’s worth in there. Alice saw your eyes and decided that you may as well look at least human” he says as I take it and place it in my pocket.</p><p>“Tell her I said thanks” I tell him and I grin.</p><p>“She may already know” he says and I laugh before falling onto the soft grass. “So tell me a little more about yourself. It’s hard not being able to read your mind” he says with a smile and I sit up and look at the strings of green, grass below us.</p><p>“My Mother and Father divorced when I was only three months old. My mother, Renee took me with her to Phoenix, while Charlie stayed in forks. After a few years, she started dating Phil and not long ago she married him. I can’t remember anything but that” I say and he nods before frowning.</p><p>“It must be hard…not remembering anything but that” he says and I frown and nod before a sob escaped my mouth. I buried my head between my hands while his hand rubbed my back. Once I stopped, I rubbed my eyes and he frowns before hesitantly pulling me to his chest. “It’s ok” he whispers and I smile as I bury my head closer to his chest.</p><p>“Tell me more about yourself” I ask him and he smiles before nodding.</p><p>“I lived in Chicago, my birth place where I was to fight in the war. I was seventeen at the time, born on June the 20<sup>th</sup>, 1901. I caught the Spanish Influenza, then my mother caught it, then my father. We were a wealthy family, and I was the only child in my family. My mother died and asked Carlisle to save me, he did it at the time, on her wishes and to create a companion because he was lonely. Then I lived with Carlisle for a while. After a few decades I left and rebelled against him before realising what I was, I came back. It turned out that he was to marry another one of our kind. He saved Esme after she jumped off a cliff in 1921. He created her and married her. The Carlisle turned Rosalie in 1933. Then Rosalie saved Emmett in 1935 after he was being mauled by a bear. Alice was turned in 1920, she joined not long after Emmett, with her mate Jasper who was turned in 1863 during the civil war. Carlisle was turned in 1663 by the way. He took over his father while hunting vampires, a vampire attacked him and he was turned. Carlisle and Rosalie are the only ones that haven’t killed a human. And there you go” Edward finishes and I frown.</p><p>“That’s a long family history” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Yes it is” he says and I smile and lean into his embrace. “Would you like to do a little Q and A about each other?” he asks me and I smile and nod. “You start” he says and I smile.</p><p>“Favourite Colour?”</p><p>“I don’t have one” he says with a shrug.</p><p>“You’re going to be impossible” I groan and he laughs.</p><p>“What ‘bout you?” he asks me and I laugh.</p><p>“Green” I spill out and I frown. “What were the colour of your eyes before you were turned?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“Carlisle tells me Green” he says and he laughs. “Why is your favourite colour green?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“It’s just so naturey like” I say with a shrug and he grins. “Animal? And I don’t care If you kill it or not. May as well answer both. What’s your favourite <em>snack </em>and animal that you don’t eat” I laugh and he smirks.</p><p>“I like to hunt Mountain lions. And on the animals that I don’t eat, I don’t have a favourite” he says with a smirk before ending with a shrug. “What about you?” he asks me and grin.</p><p>“Deer, they’re innocent but so easy to catch, and if you find a deer, you’ll most likely find another animal nearby” I say and he smiles. “Favourite sibling?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“Tough one” he mumbles and I laugh. “Alice gets me, we have our own way of communication as well. Jasper just likes to toy with my emotions left and right. Emmett likes to try and beat my ass in a fucking race, which he always loses. Rosalie’s just annoying” he says and I smile. “Alice probably, but she can be very irritating at times.” He mumbles and I grin.</p><p>“It’s nearly dark… you know where Charlie Swan lives right?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“Don’t worry, if I don’t I can always ask Alice. But do you want me to come visit?” he asks me and I grin and nod.</p><p>“Yeah, when Charlie goes to sleep. And tag Alice along if you want” I say and he laughs. I stand up and start walking away when he stops me.</p><p>“Bella I forgot to tell you something about our species” he says and I stop and frown. “We mate for life. Once we find that mate, it’s impossible to be apart from then for a short or even long amount of time. Just keep it in mind in case you find yours” he says and I grin before frowning.</p><p>“You seem to know a lot about Mates” I say disappointingly and he frowns.</p><p>“I don’t have one. Well I don’t think I do. Direct access to their minds remember” he says before tapping his head with a grin. I smile gently and nod before I come up with an idea.</p><p>“Send Alice over first…I want to talk to her privately anyway…could you like stay at the house until she sends you a text?” I ask him and he smiles and nods.</p><p>“Ok” he says with a soft concerned smile.</p><p>“Well… Cya” I say and he nods as I run away. As I run away, I feel a pain in my chest, telling me to turn back. But I ignore it.</p><p>“Bells…you’re back early” Charlie says as I walk through the door. “What did you catch?” he asks me with a grin and I shrug.</p><p>“A few deer, one mountain lion.” I say as I sit at the table and lay my head in my hands.</p><p>“Hey…what’s up?” Charlie asks and I frown and shrug.</p><p>“It’s a boy…” I say and he raises his eyebrows. “Dad, I’m not even human. I’m a vampire” I hiss and he frowns.</p><p>“And is this boy you speak of human?” he asks me and I shake my head. “So he’s like you then” he assumes and I nod. “Then what’s got you down? You’ve met a boy Bella…it’s no big deal.” He says with a shrug and I frown.</p><p>“No it’s not that dad…it’s just that…my <em>species</em>… we mate for life…like Swans and penguins…once we find that mate, there’s no turning back” I start and he frowns.</p><p>“So your saying is that this boy is your mate…so were you worrying about brining your five second boyfriend into the house or something and that I might shoot him” he says with his eyebrows raised.</p><p>“No…I just think that… he can describe the effects of a mate so…<em>easily</em>…like he already has a girlfriend and I’m nothing but a friend to him.” I say, feeling the urge to cry…well not really cry, but sob.</p><p>“Well…does it work one sided or something?” he asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“He never got that far. He probably already has a mate and I’m just crushing on him like a little girl” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“I don’t think so Bella…” he says but his tone agrees with me. I nod and make my way upstairs to find a girl with short, black hair and a small body on my bed.</p><p>“So you think you’re crushing on my brother like a little girl?” she asks me and I frown.</p><p>“How much did you hear?” I ask her and she grins.</p><p>“I’m Alice by the way” she says as she hugs me and I grin.</p><p>“Bella” I say while we hug. “So you’re the favourite sibling” I tease her and she grins proudly.</p><p>“That’s me” she says and I grin as I sit on my bed that is no longer needed. “So you believe that mating is one sided? Well you’re not the only one” she says and I frown.</p><p>“What do you mean?” I ask her and she smiles brightly before showing me a grin.</p><p>“So tell me Bella…what do you feel right now?” She asks me and I frown. The physical and emotional pain that is slightly consuming me. The need to run around the woods until I find someone…Edward…but we’ve only known each other for a couple of hours.</p><p>“That’s…classified” I say and she frowns. “Fine! Fine! Just don’t tell anyone” I say and then I take a breath. “The pain…not thirst…”I start to say as my throat burns up. “Another really weird pain…I feel the need to run to find something” I say and she smiles.</p><p>“I’ll try not to tell him” She says tapping her head. Dam.</p><p>“What have you seen?” I ask her and she grins.</p><p>“I can tell you because he can’t read your mind but…I’ve been seeing flashes…of you in a…”she trails off and her eyes go blank and unfocused and she stops blinking. “Sorry…another…Vision” she says while grinning.</p><p>“Alice what did you see?” I ask her and she grins. “Tell me what you saw before, and what you saw now” I ask her while grabbing her hands roughly.</p><p>“Um Ow” she say and I remove my hands from her. “I saw you in a wedding dress Bella… and I saw a flash of Edward waiting at the Alter for someone…obviously you but…Bella you need to take this relationship slowly though. You need to try and be human ok” she says and I freeze. Edward and I…Married for all Eternity.</p><p>“But that can’t be possible. He explains having a mate so easily…he has to have a secret girlfriend or wife somewhere” I say and she shakes her head.</p><p>“In his world…you’re the only thing he’s now worth living for. I’ve heard him talking to Carlisle a few years back. And I can quote him for you if you want” she say and I frown as she starts to begin her bad impression of Edward. “Carlisle you need to understand that If I find my mate and they die…I have to follow along so quickly that your thoughts won’t even occur in my head before I go. It’s something I have to do. If they die, I die. I can’t live in a world without them” she finishes with a smile. “Edward will be here soon. I should go and tell Carlisle and Esme that he’s found a mate” she says before hugging me and walking to the window. “And if Charlie comes in…say that you might go hunting in the night. He’ll go to bed at nine thirty” she says with a smile before jumping out the window. The door opens after a minute and I find Charlie at the door.</p><p>“What are you going to do since you can’t sleep?” he asks me and I smile and stand up.</p><p>“I might go hunting instead. Are you going to bed?” I ask him as I check the clock as it reads, exactly nine thirty.</p><p>“Uh yeah…night” he says before shutting the door. A few minutes later, I hear him snoring in the next room. I quickly turn off the main light and switch on my two lamps before picking up from the last place in the book.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">"The best love is the kind that awakens the soul; that makes us reach for more; that plants a fire in our hearts and brings peace to our minds." (The Notebook)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hear feet landing in from my window but continue reading. I feel his presence next to me on the bed and him breathing in deeply next to me. “The notebook? Really? I thought you were an action and mystery type of girl” he says and I frown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“It’s sweet, and beautiful” I say and he raises his eyebrows at me before snatching the book out my arms. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“</em>
  <em>
    <span class="u">The scariest thing about distance is you don’t know whether they’ll miss you, or forget you</span>
  </em>
  <em>” He reads aloud and I shrug and remember the conversation between Alice and me. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“So tell me Bella…what do you feel right now?” She asks me and I frown. The physical and emotional pain that is slightly consuming me. The need to run around the woods until I find someone…Edward…but we’ve only known each other for a couple of hours. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“That’s…classified” I say and she frowns. “Fine! Fine! Just don’t tell anyone” I say and then I take a breath. “The pain…not thirst…”I start to say as my throat burns up. “Another really weird pain…I feel the need to run to find something” I say and she smiles. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I’ll try not to tell him” She says tapping her head. </em>
</p><p>“So Bella, what do you feel when we’re away?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“You already know” I say. “You’ve already read Alice’s mind. You know what I felt” I say, harsher than intended.</p><p>“I do…but I want to hear it from you” he says and I frown.</p><p>“I don’t know… how to explain it” I say with a shrug. “You probably have a secret girlfriend hidden away somewhere” I say with a shrug.</p><p>“I don’t. And when I take you over to meet my Family, you’ll see” he says with a grin. I frown and he sighs before smiling. “Read for me” he says as he throws me a book from my shelf. I catch it and open to the first page.</p><p>
  <span class="u">“<em>Some say the world will end in fire,</em></span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Some say in ice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> From what I’ve tasted of desire</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> I hold with those who favour fire.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> But if it had to perish twice,</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> I think I know enough of hate</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> To say that for destruction ice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> Is also great</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u"> And would suffice.</span>
  </em>
</p><p><em> (Robert Frost)</em>” I finish and he grins before holding my face in his hands.</p><p> “Bella…would you do the extraordinary honour and be my girlfriend?” He asks me and I freeze. Me? His girlfriend? What is this a cover story for his secret girlfriend?</p><p>“What? You trying to prove that you don’t have a secret girlfriend?” I ask with a laugh and he frowns.</p><p>“No…I’m being serious” he says with a frown before standing up and walking towards the window.</p><p>“Oh…are you going?” I ask him and he nods.</p><p>“Bella…One way mates have never existed. So if your mine, I’m yours. We chose each other, from that very meeting in the woods.” He says and I nod. “I’m going home” he says as his hands touch the windowsill.</p><p>“No!” I say and he stops. “Wait” I say and he turns to me.</p><p>“What? Are you going to laugh about how mates are stupid?” he snaps and I frown.</p><p>“Never mind” I mumble as I sink into the bed I lay down and I hear him jump out the window. A few seconds later, I start to sob.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Book 1- Chapter 2: School</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1 – Chapter 2: School </strong>
</p><p>“Bella” Charlie calls as I walk out of the bathroom. I walk downstairs and he frowns when he sees my sad form. “What happened?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“I saw him…we started talking and…” I start to sob again. “I screwed up…so badly…I was so bad to him” I sob and he sighs as he hugs me.</p><p>“Oh Bells…” he sighs and I frown. “Is he going to be at school today?” he asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“I don’t know…Either he’s picking me up or his sister” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Ok…” he says and I hear a car parking in the front.</p><p>“Cya” I say before hugging him again and throwing my bag over my back. I walk out the door to see a silver Volvo parked in the front and Alice out front. “Hey” I say and she frowns.</p><p> “Well…I don’t know how to tell you this but... Jasper and Esme set of last night to calm him down. You really fucked up, didn’t you” she says as she hugs me and I start crying.</p><p>“Can you tell him that I said I’m sorry…I’ll stay out of his way from now on. It’ll be like I never existed” I say and she frowns. Her eyes go blank before she steps in the car and I frown. “Alice? What did you see?” I ask her and she frowns.</p><p>“He’s planning on avoiding you, but he can only do so for so long.” She says and I frown.</p><p>“What was he saying last night?” I ask her and she frowns.</p><p>“That you don’t love him, that you lied to him and myself. He thinks that he should die for falling for you. He tried to make his way to Italy, but we caught him before he could get to the car. His future disappeared the minute he left your house. He’s upset with all of us… can you please make this right. Ask to be friends for now…he’ll be ok with that, but after a while you both have to get into a relationship…” she says and I frown before nodding.</p><p>“Sure…anything to make this right” I say and she smiles.</p><p>“Nervous?” she asks and I grin.</p><p>“Very” I say as she steps out the car. In the distance, I see Edward and by the looks of it, the rest of his siblings. “Here we go…who is the brown haired boy and the blond girl and boy next to Edward?” I ask her and she smiles.</p><p>“Brown haired boy and the blond haired girl is Emmett and Rosalie. They’re mates, married and haven’t been apart for one second. Jasper’s my mate, he’s the blond haired boy. He’s the one that can alter and read people’s emotions.” She says and I nod as I walk towards the school entrance.</p><p>“Yes…give it a try…I’m interested”</p><p>I suddenly start to giggle and I quickly hold my hand over my mouth, while Alice throws Jasper a glare. “I’m sorry…I don’t know what came over me” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“I know” she hisses while looking at Edward and Jasper. The brown haired boy, Emmett as Alice points out, comes over to me with the blonde haired girl, Rosalie.</p><p>“So you must be Bella!” Emmett says and I grin as he hugs me.</p><p>“Hi Emmett…Hi Rosalie” I say and Rosalie smiles.</p><p>“Thank you for giving Edward grief. Now he might not snoop through my head for answers” she says before hugging me. Jasper comes over and grins at me and I smile and nod.</p><p>“You are one interesting Vampire” he says and I laugh as we shake hands.</p><p>“No fair” I laugh and he grins as he walks over to Alice and kisses her.</p><p>“Hey Edward” a different girl calls as she walks up to Edward.</p><p>“Oh no…not Jessica” Emmett grumbles and I frown.</p><p>“Jessica?” I ask them and they nod towards Edward.</p><p>“Jessica. How <em>great</em> to see you today” Edward says and I try to hold back a laugh.</p><p>“I was wondering if you had a date for the dance in a few months’ time.”</p><p>“I don’t have one…” he says cautiously, trying to keep the conversation normal. Jealousy fills me and anger, over the top of my nervous state and upset, with heartbroken.</p><p>“Well I was wondering…”</p><p>“No thank you Jessica” he says before walking over to us.</p><p>“I’m going to go inside” I say before walking away, before they could stop me. Another boy with brown hair stops me in his path, obviously a human.</p><p>“Hello, you’re Isabella Swan? Right…I’m Mike Newton” he says and I smile.</p><p>“Bella” I correct him and he grins. “I’m really sorry but I need to get to my first class” I say and he nods as I pass him. I feel Edward by my side as he walks with me.</p><p>“I’m helping you… you have no idea what he was thinking about” he growls and I frown.</p><p>“What was he thinking about?” I ask him curiously and he grumbles.</p><p>“Taking you as his girlfriend, having sex, then maybe, if he had the strength and you weren’t good in bed, he’d just break up with you” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Oh” I mumble and he frowns before going silent. I decided that this is the time to make a move. “I’m sorry…about last night…I didn’t mean any offense…I just spoke before thinking and…I’m sorry. But you didn’t have to threaten to kill yourself for it” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Alice told you about that?” he asks me and I nod.</p><p>“She was worried about you…you said you didn’t think I loved you back. But I do Edward…but it doesn’t make sense for you to be loving me” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“It’s not your fault. It’s mine. I overreacted. But we all have our moments of doubt” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Friends…for now” I ask him and he nods. “It’s not that I don’t want to be with you…I just don’t want to dive into a relationship so quickly.” I explain and he nods.</p><p>“I understand. People can so stupid things when they love another. Take Tanya for an example” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Tanya?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“She’s always been interested in me…I never showed her any particular interest in her either…She never really loved me. She was and still is, desperate for a mate” he says and I frown. His arm lingers on my back and I freeze. “Sorry” he mummers to me and I shake my head with a smile.</p><p>“It’s ok” I say and his arm snakes around to my waist and he slowly brings me to his side. “So…Jessica?” I ask and he grins. “So is she your secret human girlfriend?” I tease and he laughs.</p><p>“No…” he laughs as we walk into the room. “No you’re the only one” he says and I grin.</p><p>“Ah! Miss Swan…I see Mr Cullen has escorted you to the correct room. You can take the last seat, next to Mr Cullen” the teacher says as we walk towards the desk.</p><p>“So…Jessica likes you... what? You probably have a handful of girls after you” I laugh and he grins.</p><p>“Not like you can talk” he says and I frown. “Every guy that saw you today, taken or not, we wondering if you had a boyfriend... and to answer your question, yes she does like me…way too much” he says and I frown. “But don’t worry. She’s asked me out like…twice. I recon every girl has asked me out in this school but I’ve rejected every single one. Jessica likes mike, but she was trying to get to me before the ‘new girl’ could get to me and win me over, but she considered that and she decided it was unlikely. Unlikely my ass. I told everyone that asked me out that I don’t date. They all suspected I was gay or something…I would really love to prove them wrong” he mumbles and I laugh.</p><p>“Well I’d be willing to help them out” I say with a smirk and he laughs.</p><p>“You just said friends…for a bit.” He claims and I laugh.</p><p>“Well every single cell in my body is telling me right now to throw you on the ground and take you here and now…but since there is people here…I decide not to” I say and he grins.</p><p>“Maybe one day, after we get married” he hints and I raise my eyebrows. “What? Alice has told you about the vision” he laughs and I grin as we pay attention. The teacher begins to teach before putting on a video about body systems. Once he turns off the light, Edward’s hand lingers on my waist and I quietly move my stool closer to him.</p><p>“This is stupid” I whisper and he grins.</p><p>“What the movie?” he asks and I roll my eyes.</p><p>“Yes…that is stupid. But us being friends” I whisper and he laughs.</p><p>“So Miss Swan, would you be my girlfriend?” he asks me in a whisper and I laugh.</p><p>“Of course” I mumble as his head leans down towards mine. He kisses me before pulling away and looking towards the teacher, who makes his way to the door where the lights are. I move back to where I was sitting and he turns them back on again and pauses the video.</p><p>“Just to show that we were paying attention last lesson, Mr Cullen? What is the process which our cells split to create identical copies?” he asks Edward and I grin.</p><p>“Division, used in DNA replication. Sir” Edward says loudly and I try not to crack a smile.</p><p>“Pay attention people” he says before turning off the lights and playing the video. I move closer to Edward and kiss his jaw before moving my way up to his lips. Edward smiles as I dig my fingers into his hair and smiles into the kiss.</p><p>
  <strong>-Later-</strong>
</p><p>“So, how was your first class?” Alice asks me as we walk to Literature. I grin and I raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“You already know. So how’s that vision of Edward and I getting married?” I ask her and she shakes her head with a laugh.</p><p>“Still there, but so much more clear now” she says and I grin. “Bella, something changed” she says and I frown. “Instead of your eyes being brown or yellow…your eyes were red” she says and I frown.</p><p>“Do you recon I slipped up?” I ask her and she shrugs. We walk into the classroom, while she returns to her seat.</p><p>“Miss Swan, your seat is at the back, next to Jessica Standley” the teacher says and I frown. Jessica. I walk over and chuck my stuff down next to hers and Jessica smiles at me.</p><p>“Hi, you must be Isabella Swan?” She says and I smile politely.</p><p>“Bella, You’re Jessica Standley right?” I ask and she nods.</p><p>“So you went missing for a week, and showed back up in phoenix, and your father took you in to keep an eye on you. Did you run away or something?” she asks me and I frown.</p><p>“Lie, tell her that you came here because you wanted to spend time with your dad and because your boyfriend was here. You didn’t run away, but you don’t feel comfortable talking about what happened when you went missing” Alice instructs me and I frown.</p><p>“No I didn’t run away, and I don’t feel comfortable talking about what happened when I went missing…I moved here because of Charlie, my biological father. I wanted to spend time with him. Plus my long-time boyfriend was here and I decided that I wanted to surprise him.” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“So who’s your long-time boyfriend? How long have you been together?” Jessica asks me and I frown.</p><p>“A year, and the last bits up to you” she says and I grin.</p><p>“We’ve been together for a year maybe…maybe more now…he’s an amazing guy, his personality keeps me in check too…he’s beautiful, but it’s not the looks that count. It’s who he is inside” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“Soo… What’s his name?” Jessica asks eagerly. I frown and sigh.</p><p>“Tell her” Alice whispers and I smile and bite my lip. Jessica raises her eyebrows and I grin.</p><p>“Edward Cullen” I say and her jaw drops and she grimaces before replacing it with a surprised smile.</p><p>“E-Edward Cullen?” she stutters and I nod. “Wow” she laughs and I grin and nod. “So it’s not just about the money and the looks?” she asks me and I frown.</p><p>“Money? What do you mean?” I ask her and she lets out a surprised laugh.</p><p>“The Cullen’s are rich. They have like, truckloads of Money and they just throw it away. It’s insane. So he never told you? Never bought you an expensive necklace or something?” she asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Never. He never told me. I never liked expensive gifts anyway” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“Oh… Ok” She says. “Explains why he said he didn’t date anyone” she mumbles under her breath and I grin. The bell goes and I stand up and walk to Alice who grins.</p><p>“Edward’s got something waiting for you” she says and I grin as we walk to our lockers. I run back into Jessica who is at my locker.</p><p>“Bella, Mike and I were going to ask you if you wanted to sit at our table at lunch. You could bring Edward if you want” she says and I catch the hint.</p><p>“I’m sorry Jessica, but I might sit with Edward’s family instead. Maybe some other time” I say and she frowns. I hear Edward talking with Jasper as they walk towards my locker. Jessica walks of before flirting with Edward as she walks past. Edward comes up to me and opens his locker. “Hey” I say and he grins as he pulls me to his side.</p><p>“Hey” he mumbles before kissing my forehead. “So…you don’t like gifts?” He asks me and I wrinkle my nose in disgust. “That’s a no” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“What was Jessica thinking” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“That the only reason I didn’t date was because I had you in my reach. She thinks I’m dating you because you’re heartbreakingly, utterly beautiful” he says and I giggle before he kisses me softly.</p><p>“Bella…Edward” Alice calls us from beside. Edward stops and pulls us apart. We walk into the cafeteria where Edward buys us lunch that won’t be eaten. “Appearances” Alice explains and I nod as Edward pays. We walk down to the table where Rosalie, Emmett and Jasper already sit.</p><p>“Hey” Rosalie and Emmett say at the same time and I smile as we sit down.</p><p>“Someone’s together” Jasper mutters in Emmett’s ear and he snickers. I frown and Edward’s hand rubs my back before I lean back into his touch.</p><p>“How about we go back to the car, plus you have gym last” he says and I nod as we walk out the cafeteria. Once we’re close to the car, Edward drags me to the back, where he opens the door. I jump in and he walks over to the other side where he jumps in and closes the door behind him. He suddenly starts playing with my hair and I smile at him. His hands slip down to my cheek where they rest and I suddenly launch myself at him. I kiss him fiercely and he chuckles before responding with the intensity. He pushes me down onto the seat and I start working my fingers on his buttons. He suddenly pulls away and I frown as he fixes his buttons again.</p><p>“I’m sorry” I say and he frowns before kissing my forehead. “I didn’t mean to pressure you” I say as he jumps out and walks to the driver’s side of the seat. I walk to the passenger side and he smiles when I sit down next to him.</p><p>“I’m sorry…I didn’t want you to feel rejected, I just want to be married to you first” he says and I frown.</p><p>“But what if I never want that?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“You’ve been told about the vision, love. You know it’s going to happen eventually” he says and I feel as If he’s not telling me as he nervously, and impatiently taps the wheel.</p><p>“Tell me” I say and he frowns. “What are you keeping from me, what do you know about it?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“Alice’s visions are…subjective. So they can change based on what people decide” he says and I nod. “So it could be something that will happen no matter what, just as long as you are…not alive. Species like us aren’t alive. As long as you or I exist, the vision might be really common. Unless I give up hope” he says and I frown and nod.</p><p>“Where are we going?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“Back to the house…unless you have somewhere you need to be?” he asks me with a grin and I laugh.</p><p>“What about your siblings?” I ask him and he cracks a smile.</p><p>“They’re last classes they can go to. Only Esme will be home, and Carlisle is at the hospital” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Hospital? Isn’t there a lot of blood?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Yes. That’s the point Bella. He’s never killed a human as long as he stays around them” he says and I nod with a smile. He drives through the forest until a pathway is revealed in the woods with a driveway. He drives in and presses the button on the garage door and it opens before he drives inside. Once inside he closed the door before we walk out and wrapping his arm around my waist. I hear someone above moving around and I see Edward smile as we hear a second pair of footsteps.</p><p>“Why is there two footsteps?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Alice told them I would bring you here to meet them…” He says with a grin and I smile as he pulls me inside. He gives me a tour of a room until when we move into the next room we run into a girl…well a woman in the living room watching the football. “Esme, This is my Bella” Edward says with a proud grin and I hide behind his back.</p><p>“Hello Bella! I’m Esme” the brown haired woman as she looks over at me. I quickly peek and Edward chuckles as Esme bounces up beside me and pulls me into a hug. “It’s so nice to meet you. And I’m so happy to call you family. I expect that one day you and Edward will get married, as Alice’s vision displays. I’m so excited to call you my daughter! Oh Alice and I had the best idea-” she says as she lets go of me and looks at us together.</p><p>“Esme…please…” Edward says and I frown. What could she be talking about? And what are they talking about. “Do you know where Carlisle is?” Edward says and I laugh. He had to seem normal. “What?” he asks and I laugh.</p><p>“You could literally just look into his mind and see where he is, but instead you have to ask” I laugh and he chuckles and smiles.</p><p>“Carlisle’s in his study Edward” Esme says and he nods as he drags me away.</p><p>“What was she talking about?” I ask him and he grins.</p><p>“Esme is a bit like Alice, bubbly, and addicted to planning weddings…dress up…all that <em>girly</em> stuff” he says and I frown.</p><p>“That’s sexist” I mumble and he grins and shakes his head. “I don’t like playing dress up and planning weddings… does that make me a boy” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Nope, it doesn’t. But don’t forget that I’m one hundred and nine years old. They labelled women and men back then.” he says and I laugh as he takes me up the stairs towards a room with a door. I suspect that this is Carlisle’s study and decide to hide behind. “Carlisle…I hope we’re not disturbing you” he says and Carlisle shakes his head and looks at me.</p><p>“Is this Bella?” Carlisle asks and I hide behind Edward again.</p><p>“Yes, this is my Bella. Bella this is Carlisle, my Father” he says and I hide behind Edward, who laughs.</p><p>“Hello Bella, I’m Carlisle” he says and I shyly step out from behind him and shake his hand. I turn to Edward, whose face is smiling and holding his breath.</p><p>“I should show her around” Edward says and I smile as he takes my hand and walks out of the room. He shows me around the house until we come to his room.</p><p>“Well I’m certainly not surprised to find no Bed in yours since we don’t sleep…But why do the other three rooms have beds in them?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“Well…they’ve always had a reason to share them…I didn’t really have a reason until I met you” he says and I grin as I walk around his room at a slow pace. I feel his eyes on me everywhere, awaiting my reaction and I grin as I look at his wall of music. I notice a few clear cases with labels reading ‘<em>Esme’s Favourite</em>’ and I look at him.</p><p>“Esme’s Favourite? What?” I ask him and he walks over, looks at the Cd case before pressing play in the player. A musical piano tune comes out and a song begins to play. “It’s beautiful…did you write these?” I ask him and he smiles and nods.</p><p>“I was always the try hard of the family. I’m fluent in ten. Maybe fifteen languages. Learnt to play seven different instruments. I even learnt how to cook for some weird reason. Esme and I used to work in the kitchen and have this Cd on in the background.” He says as he pulls me closer to him. I giggle as he sways closer towards me and spins me around in a circle. He kisses me and I kiss him back before tripping him over purposely. My hand catches him and I pull him slowly to the ground and lay down on top of him before kissing him again. </p><p>“Maybe you could sing and I could play” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“I can’t sing” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“You realise anything in this form is possible right?” he says as I smile and think of a song to sing to prove him wrong.</p><p>“<em>Can you keep a secret</em><em><br/>Will you hold your hand<br/>among the flames<br/>Honey you're a shipwreck<br/>with your heart of stone</em>”</p><p> I sing and a weird, but beautiful melody comes out my mouth. I close it and burry it in his chest before he laughs.</p><p>“It’s beautiful” he says and I frown. “Go again. I love your voice” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“<em>Can I get a witness<br/>to the bruises and<br/>the wasted tears<br/>if it dried a river<br/>with your heart of stone<br/>with your heart of stone</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can breath<br/>I can breath, water, water<br/>I can breath<br/>I can breathe, water, water<br/>when you're here with me<br/>you're not here with me</em>”</p><p>“<em>Can I pry your fingers<br/>from everything I<br/>say and do<br/>And I just can't forget you<br/>And your heart of stone</em>”</p><p>“<em>I can breath<br/>I can breath, water, water<br/>I can breath<br/>I can breath, water, water<br/>I can breath<br/>I can breath, water, water<br/>I can breath<br/>I can breath, water</em>”</p><p>“<em>When you’re here with me</em></p><p><em>You’re not here with me” </em> </p><p>I finish singing and I hear clapping at the doorway, and I look up to see Esme and Carlisle with Alice, Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie at the doorway. I hide my face in Edward’s shirt, who laughs loudly. “Beautiful Bella” Alice says as she bounces over to me and pulls me off Edward and hugs me.</p><p>“Mm” Edward mumbles as he grins and looks over at Jasper. “Please” he says and suddenly I feel happy. Jasper.</p><p>“Jasper” I giggle and I see him smirk as Edward’s arms constrict around me. I bury my head back into his shirt where I feel safe. Edward’s hand brushes my hair, untangling the knots.</p><p>“It was so beautiful Bella. One day when you’re more comfortable, you should sing for the whole family” Rosalie says and if I were human, I would’ve blushed. Edward smiles as his arms drop around my waist and I snake my arms around his neck. He kisses my hair before my forehead. I sigh and smile as I lean into his chest. He grins as we sway to the rhythm of the piano. Then he stops the music and drags me into the living room where he plays it instead and I listen to him in joy until shock when it morphs into something new. I look at him and he smirks.</p><p>“You inspired this one” he says and I lean against his shoulder while he plays for me. Esme sits on the couch with Carlisle as he plays and I smile how at ease everyone is. This is one big family. And I couldn’t ask for anything more.</p><p> </p><p>Heart of Stone is by Iko and is on the Twilight soundtrack. here's the spotify link incase you would like to listen to it. : https://open.spotify.com/track/5wMF5Ol4ZqdAmzYDEeElNL?si=pE82QVSZSfGoXE1LiEsq5w</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Book 1- Chapter 3: Wolves</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>was gonna re-write it<br/>but no<br/>lets just go with the plot then</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1 – Chapter 3: Wolves</strong>
</p><p>The news that I was dating Edward Cullen for ‘a year’ had gotten out by the time I had barely been there for a week. Charlie was ok with it, he was really calm actually. Surprisingly he didn’t pounce on the fact that I had a boyfriend so quickly as did Phil and Renee, who knew nothing of my condition.</p><p>“Bella has a <em>Boyfriend! Already?</em>” Renee said into the phone as Charlie called her late on afternoon. “Yes, But Renee, you can’t change her <em>problem</em> or <em>condition</em>. Whatever you call it. You wouldn’t understand” he said back to her.</p><p>“But she’s only been there for <strong>a whole week</strong>” Renee retorts. “Look” Charlie said calmly “She’s Seventeen, let her go. She’s perfectly happy and he’s a good boy for her. He has the same <em>condition </em>as your daughter Renee, she’s found happiness here in Forks…Unlike you did” he said before hanging up. I walked down the stairs later that day to find Billy Black, His son Jacob and Charlie in our living room.</p><p>“So you must be Charlie’s daughter” Billy says as he catches sight of me. I throw Charlie a warning look and he sighs.</p><p>“Yes this is my daughter, Bella” he says and I smile before walking towards the front door.</p><p>“I’m going out” I say and he nods. “I’ll be back around ten” I lie and he nods knowing I won’t be back until Midnight or later with Edward.</p><p>“Sure, have fun” he says and I smile as I Attempt to step outside into the darkness and frown as I see Edward’s Text.</p><p><em>Edward: There in a second</em>. It says and I laugh as Edward’s car pulls in and he avoids leaving his seat. “Jump in, I want to avoid the blacks seeing me” he says and I frown as I jump in the car and he drives away. “Billy Black’s asking questions about you Bella. They said they’ll stay ‘till ten to see you arrive, it’s only eight so I’ll sneak into you’re room later tonight” Edward says and I nod.</p><p>“Why?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“We made a treaty with the wolves about us hunting, they might think that we’ve bitten another human, which we haven’t. Anyway, what do you want to do, we hunted last night and we’ve got two free hours” he says with a smirk as he holds my thigh with his spare hand and rubs it gently.</p><p>“Well I <em>suppose </em>we <em>could</em> go for a walk out in the bush, but what I would really like to do is annoy Emmett. He keeps badgering me about some arm wrestle because I’m ‘new’” I say and Edward laughs.</p><p>“Well<strong> that</strong> is something I want to see. Then you’ll probably make Charlie’s next couple of meals with Esme again? I guess?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“You know me <em>way</em> too well” I say and he grins. “As long as I avoid Alice and her dresses.” I say and he grins.</p><p>“One, I <em>am</em> you’re boyfriend and Two, you won’t be able to avoid her, she’ll be wherever you decide to go” he says and I groan.</p><p>“It’s not that I don’t love her, it’s that I don’t <em>love</em> dress up. If she had something, I dunno, not super <em>girly </em>then I would be happier.” I say and he nods in agreement. I hear footsteps up the house and towards the front door.</p><p>“BELLA!” Alice whines and I laugh as she stops in front of me. “Why can’t you be like Rosalie? Why do you hate <em>dresses</em>! And <strong>dress up! </strong>You <strong>Are</strong> Beautiful Bella! Why don’t you take advantage of that?” she says and I laugh.</p><p>“Because I’m for one, <strong>not</strong> beautiful and two, because dresses aren’t my thing and neither is dress up.” I say and she frowns. Before Edward starts to prove me wrong, I turn to Rosalie. “Where’s Emmett, I want to have that arm wrestling match with him later tomorrow” I say and Emmett appears on the stairs.</p><p>“You’re on” he says as he tries to tackle me. Esme appears around the corner with Carlisle, a bright smile plastered on her face, along with everyone else.</p><p>“Hey Bella, are you going to help me cook?” Esme asks me and I grin as I follow her into the kitchen and we get to work on the pizza dough, and the pasta before we pack it all up into food containers for Charlie.</p><p>“Bella, it’s nearly ten” Edward says as he walks around the corner and into the kitchen. I smile as his arms wrap around me and he kisses my cheek. I pull up the food containers and hand him the large pizza boxes.</p><p>“Let’s just hope that Billy and Jacob are gone. Otherwise we’re going to have to lie and tell them I was at a friend’s place. And I don’t think that I’ll be able to carry all that in by myself. And it’s going to be awkward if you walk in but if it’s alright with you…” I trail off as we load the food into the car. He drives us back to Charlie’s in silence and he smiles as we pull in.</p><p>“Jacob must have phased” Edward says as he steps out the car. I raise my eyebrows in confusing and he laughs. What could he be talking about? “I’ll Explain later, actually I might stay in your presence for a bit, drive them off you.” he says and I smile and nod as I stack so much into my arms that he takes some off me. I smile as he kisses my cheek as I lead the way into the house.</p><p>“I’m home!” I call as I walk into the kitchen with Edward and we place the numerous containers and boxes on the counter.</p><p>“Hey Bells!” Charlie calls from the living room. I walk in holding Edward’s hand and Charlie smiles when he sees us two. “You go over to the Doc’s house?” He asks and I nod.</p><p>“I brought you back some food…where’s Billy and Jacob? I thought they would still be here?” I ask and Charlie looks at me.</p><p>“Billy is in the Bathroom, Jacob got some of his friends to pick him up from the reservation, they should be dropping him off soon too Billy said” Charlie says and I nod as Edward looks around the room, again. I hear Billy walking out from the bathroom and stops behind us.</p><p>“I should be going. I promised Carlisle I would help with his documents for the hospital” Edward says and I pout. “I’ll be back in the morning to pick Bella up” he says and Charlie nods before looking at me. I walk to the front door with Edward, past Billy and stop at the door.</p><p>“You’ll drive home and be in my room soon though right?” I ask him and he nods. “You’ll also explain what you meant earlier” I say and he nods. “See you in a few, feel free to keep yourself entertained” I say as he leans down to kiss me. He makes it quick before squeezing my waist and walking away to his car, which once after a minute of pulling out, another appears, Jacob black hops out and walks up to me.</p><p>“So you must be Charlie’s famous Daughter then, Isabella Swan” Jacob says and I sigh.</p><p>“Yes, I’m Bella. You must be Jacob Black then?” I ask him and he smiles.</p><p>“Yes I am Jacob” he says and I smile. “So who just left your house?” he asks me and I flinch not wanting to tell him anything about Edward.</p><p>“No-one” I say instead and he nods. He wrinkles his nose and I frown as I smell his <em>disgusting smell</em>. “What?” I ask him and he shakes his head.</p><p>“Nothing…Look I need to come here after school to see you and <em>someone else</em> that obviously relates to you. My friends will be coming too, Charlie will be out?” he asks me and I nod as Charlie and Billy walk towards us.</p><p>“Well kid, we better get going” Billy says as he looks at me. “Thanks for having us Charlie” Billy says and Charlie smiles and nods as they leave.</p><p>“Going over to see Edward tonight?” he asks me and I nod. “Ok, night” he says as I walk up to my room. I open the door with a smile as I see Edward waiting for me on the bed. He closes the book he was reading and places it on my bedside table and moves over to make room for myself. I smile as I lie next to him.</p><p>“Jacob black noticed that you had my scent on you” Edward says as his lips meet my forehead. “I guess you noticed his scent. It doesn’t smell very…nice” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“Yes I notices. He said for you and me to meet him tomorrow afternoon. Why?” I ask him and he smiles.</p><p>“The wolf pack- Yes I’ll explain in a second- want to know how you became like this, include you in the treaty as well. Ok so the wolves are…<em>shapeshifters, werewolves…</em>whatever you want to call them. They phase into their wolf forms dedicated to protect humans, and we are natural enemies so we don’t get along very well.” Edward says and I smile and nod as I lean into his embrace. He kisses me gently and I smile when he lets go. I brush my hand through his hair and he smiles and lays his head against my pillow. “Walk?” he asks me and I smile and nod as we slide out the window silently and stroll together into the forest hand in hand.</p><p>
  <strong>-The next day-</strong>
</p><p>Edward and I walked into the house after school, holding each other by the waist laughing still after Emmett’s little stunt at school that day. I walk in and I stop as I see Charlie holding a bloody towel against his arm while Billy Black rummages through the first aid box. Edward’s arms pull against my waist as my hands slip up towards my throat.</p><p>“Bella” Edward says as he pulls me out the house. I resist him as he pulls me out and I growl angrily. “Bella I can’t” he says and I attempt to get free without hurting him.</p><p>“Edward, Let me go in” I hiss and he frowns and shakes his head. “He’s hurt Ed, and I want to help. I’ll hold my breath, you can too. I just don’t want to hurt you” I say and he sighs as he wraps his arms around my waist. He lets me walk inside and I take a deep breath, hold it and Sue looks at me with concern and fear. “I just want to help” I say and she reluctantly nods. “What happened?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“If it makes you feel uncomfortable then leave, I’ll be good with Billy” he says and I frown as I remove the towel and look at the long but shallow cut in his arm. “Bells” he says as a warning and I frown.</p><p>“Not too deep, won’t need stitches. We could strip it up and then dress it with some disinfectant” I say as I grab the alcohol from the bag. “It’ll sting” I say and he nods as I completely fix up his arm and he actually smiles when it is done.</p><p>“Huh…Impressive. How did you learn this?” he asks me and I grin as I clean up the blood without an issue. Edward seems very interested and…concerned as I clean up and attempts to help me.</p><p>“I…was really clumsy when I was little, I had to perform first aid on myself too much” I say and Charlie grins as he and Billy start to watch the flat screen TV in the living room. I sigh and walk up stairs, Edward follows and I just randomly, without caring, take my shirt off and toss it on my bed. He hisses and I supress a laugh. “Seriously?” I ask him and his arms trace my arms and chest and don’t go anywhere near the front of my bra but snake around my back towards my flat stomach.</p><p>“Hmmm…” he says as he kisses my neck and I laugh as I slide on another shirt. “Aww come on Bell” he says and I laugh loudly as I pull down my jeans and quickly slide on another pair before he can get too distracted. He sighs and grins as he looks out the window towards the bush. “The <em>pups </em>are here now” he says and I sigh, why does he have to make everything so difficult sometimes?</p><p>“Ok, let’s go and hear what they have to say” I say as we walk towards the edge of the forest holding hands. I notice a tall boy, over the age of eighteen towering over the rest of the boys. All the boys have the same features in body shape, all muscular and wide, with black hair that is short on their heads and a tattoo on their arms which are all identical. Most of them all wear only shorts, nothing to cover their muscles except for Jacob in the right of the tallest one.</p><p>“Bella, this is Sam Uley. Our Leader.” Jacob says and I nod towards him. “Paul” the furthest nods with a faint smile. “Embry” he shakes my hand with too much enthusiasm. “Jared” who grins and says “Here’s the Bella you were talking about!” with a massive and friendly grin. “Quil” who smiles politely but continues to eat his chicken drumstick with enthusiasm. “And Me, Jacob” he says with a laugh and they all stare at him.</p><p>“We are here to inform you of the treaty” Sam says as he casts a glace to Edward. “If any of you bite, kill or change a human, the treaty is over and we won’t hesitate to kill any of you” Sam says and Edward nods. “Who was Bella created by?” he asks and I frown.</p><p>“We don’t know” I say and Sam frowns. “We don’t know, who or where I was created. My fair guess is Phoenix, my old home but that’s all I can give you on the matter” I say and they nod.</p><p>“Ok, Bella you are now included in the treaty, remember it at all times” Sam says and I nod with a smile.</p><p>“Unlikely she’ll forget” Edward says and I try and hold back a small laugh. “And I don’t think she’ll be breaking it any time soon. She just fixed Charlie Swan’s cut while it was obviously bleeding without any difficulty. You could say that she’s better than Carlisle and Rosalie” Edward says and they raise their eyes in surprise.</p><p>“How old is she?” Quil asks and I nervously tap my fingers together.</p><p>“A Month into this life” Edward says and their cough in surprise. “And acts like she’s centuries rather than weeks old” he says and they look at me before nodding and walking away. “You know, you are something special” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“I doubt it. So where are we going now?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Back to the house. Tomorrow I want to show you something” he says and I smile as I take his hand and we walk towards Edward’s car and drive back to The Cullen Household, where Alice still continually begs for me to come shopping with her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Book 1- Chapter 4: Covens</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>AHhh a mistake!!!</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>not my usual 4,000 words<br/>but 3,000<br/>i tried...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1 - Chapter 4: Covens</strong>
</p><p>“Hello Bella. Edward. Come and join the family meeting” Carlisle says as we walk in the house fresh from our hunt. Edward frowns and I nudge him with my elbow. He curses under his breath and I wave my hand in front of his face.</p><p>“Edward” I say and he frowns and shakes his head before smiling at me and running his hand along my hip. “What’s wrong?” I ask him and he shakes his head with a smile.</p><p>“Nothing. Come on, we should get changed. You’ve got a bit of blood…on your shirt” he says and I groan as we walk up stairs and I change into a black shirt and denim jeans before putting my shoes back on and walking down to find Edward already there. I take a seat on top of Edward’s lap and Carlisle starts speaking.</p><p>“So after two weeks of Edward finding his mate, Bella. I notified Eleazar and Carmen about our new addition and they offered to come up and meet Bella. Everyone <em>including</em>” Carlisle shoots Edward a look and he sighs. “Tanya, Kate and Irina” Carlisle says and everyone nods. “Alice has also notified myself and also Edward about the Nomads that are coming into forks. Alice says that they will most likely bump into us. She can’t tell us when though.” Carlisle says and I frown.</p><p>“Nomads?” I ask him and he cracks a small smile.</p><p>“I forgot how much you don’t know about our kind Bella” he says. “Nomads, another Clan, not a Coven, you need more than four to become a coven” Carlisle says and I frown. “Alice said that there were two males and a female. Obviously mates. One is without a mate. We obviously don’t know who is with who but they aren’t like us” Carlisle says and I look at him. “Which means Charlie is in danger” he says and I frown.</p><p>“No” I say and Edward restrains me from standing up.</p><p>“Don’t worry. He won’t be hurt by them” Alice assures me and I frown and nod as I relax in Edward’s arms.</p><p>“I can’t wait to see Tanya’s reaction when she sees Bella” Rosalie says and I frown. “Edward hasn’t told you?” Rosalie asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Rosalie” Edward hisses. “That’s enough” he hisses and Carlisle wraps his arm around Esme and Alice and Jasper watch.</p><p>“What’s the deal with Tanya?” I ask as I stand up and look between Rosalie and Edward before I look directly at him before coming to a realisation. “You said there was never another” I say quietly and his eyes rush to mine before standing up.</p><p>“Bella…there is only you… you know that” he whispers and I frown. “Bella-” Edward starts but I cut him off.</p><p>“Tanya was the other. You lied Edward” I say and Carlisle frowns at us.</p><p>“Bella…Tanya and I-” Edward starts but Carlisle cuts him off.</p><p>“Bella, Edward and Tanya are friends. Tanya took interest in Edward and he never showed any interest in her. Tanya was just desperate for a mate” Carlisle says and I suddenly feel calm.</p><p>“Ok…I believe you. But you” I say as I click my fingers in front of Edward’s face. “Why didn’t you tell me?” I ask him and he frowns and moves his hand to my waist. I take an automatic step back away from him.</p><p>“I thought it wouldn’t matter and I didn’t want to complicate things too much” he says and I frown. “Bella where are you going?” he asks me as I walk towards the door and he follows me.</p><p>“Back to Charlie’s” I say and he frowns. I set off at a run before arriving back at the house. I creep out the woods and walk to the front of the door where I open It and slam it, making the house shake. I hear Charlie shout and run down the stairs.</p><p>“Bella? What are you doing home?” he asks me and I shake my head.</p><p>“Nothing” I say and he nods as he makes his way back up the stairs. I walk into my room to find Edward sitting at my desk chair. He stands up and walks towards me and I shake my head and walk away from him. “Go away Edward” I say in a shaky breath.</p><p>“Bella…I’m sorry” he says as he takes a step closer to me. I walk around to my desk and sit down. He follows me and I frown.</p><p>“When are they coming?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“Tomorrow” he says and I nod before hugging him gently. I notice his pained expression on his perfect pale face and frown. Am I doing this to him? He leans down and kisses my forehead and I sigh. “You can bring Charlie too, meet the family” he says and I nod before laying down on my bed with Edward.</p><p>In the morning I walk downstairs to find Charlie in his usual day off clothes with a cup of regular coffee, no sugars and a little more milk than a normal coffee in his palms. “Morning” he says cheerily as I start to cook up some bacon for him along with some eggs. “Thanks” he says as I place down his plate and sit across from him.</p><p>“How would you like to come over to the Cullen house today? It’s one hundred percent safe and they are inviting their ‘cousins’ from Alaska down to see them and meet myself and I thought it would be good for you to meet the rest of the Cullen’s before…” I don’t finish the sentence so he doesn’t pick up on any ideas.</p><p>“Before what?” he asks me and I shake my head with a frown. “Bella” he says and I frown.</p><p>“Before…it becomes too dangerous for you and the others I’m close to. Before I have to leave. Which will happen eventually” I say and he nods with a frown. “Please come meet them dad” I ask him and he sighs with a nod. “I’ll start the car. Rosalie and Emmett have fixed it up and it can now go to eighty miles an hour. Also it doesn’t smell like tobacco and that anymore thanks to Alice.” I say and he laughs as he places his plate in the sink and follows me out into the car. He drives towards the highway and I direct him towards the Cullen house where there is a black, and expensive BMW waiting out front.</p><p>“Someone’s got a bit too much money” Charlie mutters and I laugh.</p><p>“Yeah well it isn’t unnoticed” I say and he grins as we step out the car and Edward walks out to us before taking my waist. “Hey” I say with a grin as Edward quickly kisses my lips and grins. “They’re here?” I ask him and he nods.</p><p>“Charlie” Edward nods and Charlie nods back.</p><p>“Edward” he says and I look between the both of them. I hear a large high pitched voice yell from one of the upper floors of the house yell ‘Bella’ and scramble down the stairs. I see Alice bounce down and hug me as I reach the door handle.</p><p>“Hi Charlie, I’m Alice. Bella has <em>told</em> me so much about you” she says and I try to contain laughs. Charlie grins and I look between them both and smile. “Come meet the rest of the family” she says as she literally drags Charlie inside and he doesn’t complain. “I’m guessing you already know Carlisle” Alice says and I laugh. Guess. Bullshit.</p><p>“Yes, how are you Dr?” Charlie asks and Carlisle smiles.</p><p>“I’m good thanks Charlie. I already told you that we are practically family now, we don’t need to worry about formality here” Carlisle says and I smile as I hug Carlisle gently and move onto Esme.</p><p>“Dad, this is Esme. She taught me how to cook so I could cook <em>for </em>you” I say and he grins as he nods to Esme in a polite manner. “This is Jasper, he’s Alice’s husband…boyfriend…mate…<em>whatever</em>” I say and Jasper grins and nods to Charlie. “Emmett who is Rosalie’s Boyfriend…mate…husband…once again, <em>whatever</em>” I say and Charlie laughs. I see three unfamiliar blonds and two new brunettes standing across from us and I look at Edward.</p><p>“Bella these are our ‘Cousins’ from Alaska. This is Carmen and Eleazar” he points to the female brunette and the male brunette across from us. I notice how all of them have golden eyes and let out a breather.</p><p>“Hello Bella. Carlisle and Edward have told us all about you” Carmen, the female says as she walks towards me and hugs me. “But they didn’t tell us you had a human father” she says and I nod. “You can’t be any more than a few years old” she says and I look at Edward.</p><p>“Actually Carmen, Bella is two months along into this life and she has better restrain than all of you put together. Bella, Charlie this is Irina” Edward points to a wavy blond haired girl with a fur coat around her shoulders.</p><p>“Pleasure to meet you Bella. You too Charlie” Irina says and Edward smiles as I shake her hand.</p><p>“This is Kate” Edward says as he points to the second Blond with straight hair that reaches her middle back. I smile and shake her hand and turn to the last blond. “And this” he says with a hiss and I throw her a glare. “This is Tanya. Tanya, this is <em>my</em> Bella I was talking about. <em>My mate</em>.” Edward says with a glare and I copy his exact glare as I shake her hand.</p><p>“Nice to meet you Bella” she says and I nod.</p><p>“Bells, I should be going. I promised I would see Billy today for the game” Charlie says as he taps me on the shoulder. I smile and nod before hugging him and he smiles to everyone else. “It was nice meeting you all but I should be going” Charlie says before looking at Edward. “And I guess I’ll see you very soon Edward” Charlie says and Edward nods.</p><p>“Yes, I guess you will” Edward says as he looks at Alice and I toss Charlie the keys from out my pocket.</p><p>“I’ll probably stay the night. If anyone asks, say I’m staying over Alice’s so it doesn’t raise any…<em>concern</em>” I say with a smile and he nods before walking to the car.</p><p>“Is there any way around it?” Edward asks and Alice shakes his head. “Set in stone. You can’t see the cause?” he asks Alice and she sighs.</p><p>“It’s so <strong>frustrating</strong>” She says and I frown.</p><p>“This isn’t about Alice’s vision from before right. The one you told me about it ages ago?” I ask him and he frowns and nods. “Has it changed?” I ask him and he nods.</p><p>“You didn’t have red eyes, but for a split second it went blank, then you had gold then…it’s back to red. It changed about a week ago and it’s been blank for a while” he says and I frown. His hand grasps mine and he pulls me into a hug. “You are <strong>not</strong> to leave my side until that vision happens.” He whispers in my ear as a grown and I shiver.</p><p>“You-… You can’t control me” I shiver and he smirks. He starts to pull me towards the door and I frown. “Where are we going?” I ask him and he grins as he throws me over his shoulder and I squeal. “Edward” I squeal with a giggle and he grins.</p><p>“Some where I can truly be myself with you and without other’s thoughts popping in my head. I meant to show you this ages ago…but I wanted it alone for a while” he says and I smile as I kiss his neck. “Now don’t you do that” he growls playfully as he carries me through the forest until we are in a wide, open meadow. I gasp as I look around and see everything. The various colours of wild flowers bloom along the grass and I look at him.</p><p>“It’s absolutely beautiful” I say and he grins before kissing my shoulder.</p><p>“Not with you here in comparison” he murmurs and I growl.</p><p>“Keep that up and we might not have to wait until marriage” I growl playfully and he smiles as he stops and before laying down on the grass. I follow after him and he pulls me close before my mind registers something fun to do. “Ooo!” I say and he looks at me in confusion as I stand up and walk across over to the other side of the meadow. “Stand on the other side” I say and walks over confused. “I’m going to try and use my other senses to tackle you. Don’t worry I won’t hurt you. I’ll close my eyes and try and find you” I say and he grins.</p><p>“What happens if you do find me?” he asks me and I grin.</p><p>“Whatever you like” I say and he smiles. “And If I find you…It’s the same thing” I say and he nods as I close my eyes. I hear the rustle of the grass in the wind and soft footsteps to my right. I move quickly and stop when I hear no footsteps. I follow his scent upwards and grin. “I can still smell you” I say loudly in a sing song voice as I jump up the tree and I hear him land and run to the other side of the clearing.</p><p>“Fuck” he curses as I jump on him and I open my eyes. “So Miss Swan, what would you like?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Take of the shirt” I say and he groans playfully.</p><p>“Really?” he asks me as he strips his shirt. I run off into the other side of the clearing where he closes his eyes and attempts to catch me. I throw a twig to his right and he runs there as I stand very still. He looks confused before another scent his our noses. His eyes pop open and he runs to my side while pulling on his shirt.</p><p>“We need to leave” he says and I frown and nod as I obey and we run back to the house. Once we get there, Alice walks up to me. “The nomads were there, I could hear them. Bella and I, we were…talking and they caught out scent. But they would’ve gotten the hint when we left” Edward says to Alice.</p><p>“I know! I saw them walk in and meet you guys” Alice says and he nods with a frown plastered on his face.</p><p>“But if they could come there then they could come here and…Charlie’s scents all over me and It’s also in here…oh no” I say as my eyes become wide and I look at Edward.</p><p>“I won’t let the hurt you or Charlie. Or anyone else in this family” he says and I nod as I bury my face in his shirt.</p><p>The next week is spent with the Denali Coven, talking about our daily lives. Tanya seems way too interested in how I met Edward so it’s a bit awkward between us. She asks too many questions about my family that makes myself feel extremely uncomfortable around everyone, meaning Edward drags me upstairs, not breaking his promise on not leaving my side.</p><p>“Bella! Edward” Alice’s voice rings from downstairs. I sigh and stand up before walking down the stairs to see her holding two baseball bats and a bag of balls. “Come on, we’re going for a game!” Alice says with a smile and I can’t help but laugh.</p><p>“I can’t play” I say and Edward grins at me.</p><p>“Well I could always make you” he whispers in my ear and I shiver. “Plus if you haven’t noticed, you can do anything now” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“Yeah… ok! I’m on your team now anyway.” I say and he nods with a smile as he drags me towards the silver Volvo in the garage.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Book 1- Chapter 5: Baseball</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ok so, i really wanted to get to the point <br/>and get to new moon phase <br/>which means that there is this chapter<br/>then the next chapter<br/>the epilogue for the first book <br/>then we go to new moon<br/>which i have it all planned out</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1- Chapter 5: Baseball</strong>
</p><p>Alice passes me a bat as Edward’s arms wrap around my waist. I smile as Alice stands in the field walking around with a can of spray paint and straying squares in the ground. Within a minute she’s back and prying Edward and I apart. “Bella over left. I’m over right. I’ll pick first.” Alice says as she points to Kate. I grin as Edward wonders over to me and kisses me. Alice takes Carlisle and she coughs and walks over to us and once again, pries us apart.</p><p>“Alice” Edward hisses playfully and I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist.</p><p>“Emmett” I say and Emmett laughs as he walks over to me and pats me on the back.</p><p>“Esme” Alice says.</p><p>“Rosalie” I say as Rosalie begins to walk over towards us.</p><p>“Jasper” Alice says as he arms wrap around her tiny frame.</p><p>“Carmen” I say and Carmen walks over to us.</p><p>“Eleazar” she says and I curse under my breath.</p><p>“Tanya” Edward says as she walks over. Irina decides to referee the match and we begin. Our team fields first and Edward bats.</p><p>“HEY BELLA” Emmett calls me from the other side of the line. “Catch” he says with a grin as Alice yells “Emmett no”. The ball makes contact with my hand and a large, echoing crack sounds through the field. Emmett laughs and Edward grins as he kisses my forehead. I bat first and make a full homerun and walk up to Edward’s side before he bats. He makes the homerun, same as myself with a grin on his face. Edward kisses me and I hear Emmett chuckle loudly. “Keep it PG you two” he warns and I laugh. “You have a bed for that” Emmett says and I grin as I watch him bat.</p><p>Alice throws the ball and it flies into the wood. He makes a homerun before the ball is thrown back and I catch it. I throw it to Alice and she grins as it starts to rain. All the boys take of their shirts, even Carlisle to my surprise. I supress a giggle as I trace my hands over Edward’s back and he smiles. Emmett calls to “keep it friendly” and I laugh.</p><p>“It’s not like you and Rosalie in the bedroom” I yell back and he freezes. Edward bursts into a fit of laughter and I grin at him. “You don’t even bother to cover up from all the noise. Edward and I leave every time you two get together and have a little bedtime party” I say as I watch the smile falter off of Emmett’s face. Then he breaks into a grin.</p><p>“Yeah well at least we aren’t tight asses to lose our virginity” he says and I frown. “Well…Edward is a tight ass” he says with a shrug and if I was human, I would’ve blushed so red at the moment.</p><p>“Edward” Alice calls and he turns to her and everyone looks at them both. “Tanya, you need to leave…there are nomads coming…” Alice says and they look at us and nod before walking away “Tanya and the rest of them are leaving. Edward take Bella and go” Alice says and he frowns.</p><p>“It won’t matter. He won’t know that she’s been here” Edward says and I frown. What were they talking about? Why did I have to run away? “Bella stand behind me” he says and I comply with a slight nod. I stand behind him and out from the trees emerge three different people. Two males, and a female. One looks around at us, its nose flared and I flinch.</p><p>“Hello” Carlisle speaks and the darker skinned man looks around. “I’m Carlisle, and this is my family” Carlisle says and he nods.</p><p>“Hello. I am Laurent, and this is Victoria and James” Laurent speaks and I freeze.</p><p>
  <em>The bleeding and the pain. Someone on top of me, draining my blood from my veins. The weight lifts but the bleeding, pain and fire…<strong>fire</strong>? Continues to spread throughout my body. </em>
</p><p> “Isabella?” James sneers towards me and I panic. Edward hugs me tightly and growls at James’ direction. “I thought you died” he says with a grin and I frown and shake my head.</p><p>“No” I say and he chuckles. “James is my creator, I only just remembered. And he tried to kill me… but was distracted and turned on another” I say and James smiles. “I guess I should say thank you” I say and his face is now a mask of confusion. “If it weren’t for you, I wouldn’t have met Edward” I say as I run my arm along Edward’s back. He grins and nods and I freeze.</p><p>“Touch her, or even try to hurt her and you will regret it” Edward hisses and I freeze. What was he talking about? James runs towards me and throws me into the ground.</p><p>“Stop” Carlisle yells and I growl at James. He’s lifted up by Edward who throws him away and picks me up. “Please, leave in peace and don’t bother us again” Carlisle says and Edward growls as If right now, he’d want to kill James.</p><p>“James, come on babe” Victoria says as she pulls him off the ground “You don’t need to touch her, she’s happy and so are we” Victoria says and James snarls.</p><p>“She wasn’t supposed to live” James says as he rips his arm free of hers. “So I’m about to fix that” he snarls as he comes for me and I move at the perfect time so he misses. “You want to fight huh?” he asks me and I laugh.</p><p>“Well I would appreciate it if you left us in peace, but I don’t think I have a choice. Looks like you’re mate and you’re little friend are leaving you” I say with a grin and he snarls before running after them. I smile as I hug Edward’s frame who sigh.</p><p>“He’s coming back after you Bella. We’re going have to kill him. Rosalie, Esme could you watch over Charlie? Or someone please? Everyone else can go back home, Bella and I will try and find him. Don’t look at me like that, I know for a fact that you won’t be able to kill him but just in case Victoria comes along I don’t think I’ll be able to protect you-” he starts saying and I run. I run towards the direction of where they went, following his scent until I find him and the girl. The girl runs and then I’m left with James.</p><p>“I just want to get this done with” I say “You’re putting my family at risk and I can’t deal with it. Just please finish this as quick as it was started” I say as I look at him but then he smiles.</p><p>“So Isabella what would you like to ask before you perish?” he asks me and I take a deep breath.</p><p>“Leave Edward, My family and the Cullen’s alone. Don’t seek for them or harm them. It’s me you want” I say and he grins.</p><p>“Well I can’t say the same about you’re human family…but I can try” he says before he runs at me. I wait for the pain, but instead I get nothing. Has he changed his mind? I open my eyes…I can’t even remember closing them to see Edward fighting James.</p><p>“E-Edward? What are you doing?” I ask him and he growls.</p><p>“Stopping you from committing suicide” he growls at me and I look down ashamed. Flames erupt a couple minutes later and he walks up to me. “Hey…you didn’t have to do that” he says and I shake my head.</p><p>“I just didn’t…want to see anyone…hurt” I say and he smiles with a chuckle.</p><p>“Bella, we aren’t human. We would be all be fine” he says and I frown.</p><p>“What would you’re family think of me?” I ask him as his fingers thread through my brown hair before he wraps his arms around my back.</p><p>“The same as they always have, they love you Bella. They understand that you didn’t want to hurt them but I must admit…you really <em>do</em> attract trouble like Emmett said” he says and I pull a faint smile. We talk for a bit, Edward trying really hard to get me to cheer up. “Come on, Victoria’s coming” he says as he pulls be towards the field. Instead of stopping, I notice that no one now stands in the field as we run towards the house. “You can go up to my bedroom, I’ll explain it to them” he says and I nod as I jump up, through his window.</p><p>Emmett is right. I really <em>do</em> cause trouble. Well I don’t <em>cause</em> trouble, I more like <strong>attract </strong>trouble. Like a magnet and a piece of metal. If there is trouble within a five mile radius, it will find me. My mind shivers at the thought of James. Victoria’s James was like my Edward to her. He was her mate and Edward… Edward <em>killed</em> him. I flinch as I think of her coming after Edward because he <em>killed</em> James for my own safety. To be honest I think it just attracts more trouble for me, more danger.</p><p>Speak of the devil and he shall appear! Edward and Esme walk in the room and watch as I look at them and look back down at my hands. Esme comes up to me and hugs me tightly and I frown. “You aren’t mad…upset…disappointed…?” I ask her in a squeaky voice and she laughs.</p><p>“Bella we aren’t mad or upset or disappointed. We were all so <strong>worried</strong> and <strong>concerned</strong> for you. Bella we were so afraid that we would lose you or Edward that we didn’t want to listen to Alice saying you and Edward would be ok. You are a part of this family now Bella.” Esme says and I sniff.</p><p>“Really?” I ask her and she nods as I hug her. “I did it to protect you. You guys are family to me as well. I love you all as family. I just didn’t want to see you all hurt.” I say and she smiles.</p><p>“Selflessness. We should watch out for that in the future. Might cause some trouble” Esme laughs and I smile.</p><p>“Well as Emmett says” I say as Edward smiles over the other side of the room. “Anything that causes trouble or danger will come to me as long as it’s within a five mile radius” we chorus together before we break into uncontrollable laughter.</p><p>“BELLA” Alice calls as she bounces into the room. “You didn’t tell me your birthday was in a month?” Alice says and I flinch. <em>Shit</em>. “Why?” she asks as she tumbles onto the bed and I sigh. I would have to tell her anyway. Or my lifesaving boyfriend might save me from his sister’s wrath.</p><p>“Well…I <em>technically </em>stopped ageing months ago” I say and Edward smiles. “And I really hate my birthday, gifts…<em>parties</em>.” I hint and she frowns before she drags Esme out the room. Edward lays on the bed next to me and I smile. “You could’ve saved me from your sister at least” I say and he shakes his head with a laugh.</p><p>“Nah” he says as he lowers his lips down to my neck. I stretch it automatically as he kisses his way down my shoulders. “Please…Alice wants to have a party…please let her” he mumbles and I grin.</p><p>“And what do I get?” I ask him and he smiles and avoids the question and kisses me.</p><p>“There’s always prom” he says and I groan and throw a pillow at him before laughing.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Book 1- Epilogue: Prom</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here we are. last of the book 1<br/>ready for book 2<br/>i am <br/>im actually cried while writing this<br/>i was listening to the intrumentals of the saga soundtrack<br/>*Sniff Sniff*</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 1- Epilogue: Prom</strong>
</p><p>I walk up the Cullen house in annoyance. Alice’s threat saying that she will personally make sure that she or anyone for that matter, told me what she sees for a whole year…unless I go to prom. Ha! Me. Prom. Dancing. <em>Dresses</em>. Make-up. More like Alice, Rosalie and Esme than Bella. Edward walks to the window with an annoyed grin as he disappears and seconds later, appears at the front door.</p><p>“Hey. Let me guess. Alice wants me?” I ask him and he laughs with a smile before nodding. “Who could have seen that coming? Plot twist!” I say sarcastically and he grins as he kisses me.</p><p>“Alice won’t let me ruin your make-up after she’s done it so I might as well get in as much as I can while I can…ALICE” he hisses as Alice attempts to pull me away. He continues to kiss me and my vampire strength combined with his own strength makes Alice give up.</p><p>“Bella…I…BELLA” Alice says and I sigh as I deliver another kiss to Edwards lips before letting Alice drag me up the stairs and into her room. She pulls out a blue dress with strings that would lay on the shoulder with a smile and I laugh. Of course she was ready.</p><p>Two hours later Alice had me completely dolled up in a layer of thin make-up, claiming that I didn’t need much make-up as I was, just the colour to my face making myself look more human. The blue dress flowed down my elegant body and my hair was out free and curled elegantly. I smiled as I walked down the stairs in the almost, heels. I refused anything too high and Alice refused anything too low, instead the high heels that were silver adorned my feet. The dress flowed around my thighs as I walked down and spotted Edward waiting for me.</p><p>“You look beautiful” he says and I smile as I take his hand with a giggle. I wasn’t anything compared to him. He wore a black tuxedo with a white shirt. His pants were also black and so were his shoes. His hair is the same as always, a mess, exactly how I like it. I smile as I run my hand through his hair and leave my hand lingering on his neck.</p><p>“Not compared to you” I say as I lean up to him before I’m pulled away by Alice. Her hair was sleek and elegant with hints of make-up and a long, elegant pink dress flowing down her elegant body. The dress was sleeveless and had a heart shaped top and a cut through the left side of the dress, allowing her leg to be free. She was also adorned with silver heels and a smile on her face.</p><p>“No smudging my master piece” Alice says with a smile and I laugh. Rosalie smiles at me as she walks over to Emmett, her red, V-neck, ground length dress with a slit in the right side flowing elegantly behind her. Her feet were also adorned with the same silver heels as the rest of us girls. All the boys were dressed similar as well, black tuxedos with white shirts.</p><p>“Or Alice, Or Rosalie” I say and Edward shakes his head. Sometimes, I think, he’s way too biased. I’m simply a plain girl with everything inhuman. It’s tiring, and frustrating. People looking at me in a way that no women should ever deserve. Desire in most men’s eyes. Jealously in most female’s eyes. Everyone except family and Edward, who look at me like they look at everyone else.</p><p>“No…I don’t think so” he says as he pulls me up closer to him. I smile as we walk out the house and into the Silver Volvo. We walk out the car and into the gym, myself refusing for a photo with Edward at the Entrance. “Come on” he says and I smile as I wrap my arms around him.</p><p>“You know how much I hate being in photo’s” I say and he smiles as we walk into the loud gym which is decorated in streamers and a D.J’s booth in the corner where my human friends stand talking gleefully. I realise now that I would never have human friends…not anymore at least. Edward pulls me into the dance floor with the rest of his siblings and the rest of the humans that were dancing. “No! No I’m not dancing. It’s bad enough that I have to go to Prom but dance? No” I say and he grins.</p><p>“Well…I could always make you” he says and I snort. In his sweet little dreams. Although… according to Alice I would look twice as good as any human doing anything. Edward suddenly pulls me into his arms and twirls me and I laugh. “See look! You’re dancing! At Prom!” he says and I smile.</p><p>“Yeah” I say and he grins. Suddenly I see someone walk in through the doors and into my vision. Jacob Black. “Why is Jake here?” I ask him and Edward smiles as he twirls me around the dance floor.</p><p>“He can wait for a bit. I just want this time alone with you” he says with a smile as he pulls me close to him by my waist. My hands slide and interlock around his neck as he leans down to kiss me gently. I open my mouth wider for him and he invites himself in without hesitation. I pull away after a few seconds with a grin as he twirls me around once more and the music comes to an end. “I love you” he whispers so quietly so that no one else could hear.</p><p>“I love you too” I whisper back as I take his hand and we walk towards Jacob Black. “Jacob. What are you doing here?” I ask him and he smiles before nodding to outside. We follow him cautiously until we come to a stop outside the wall. “Why are we out here Jake? What’s going on?” I ask him and he smiles.</p><p>“You’re father” Jake states but after immediately seeing the look on my face he reassures me. “Is fine. He just came onto the reservation today actually. He says and I quote “Bella is my Daughter, if you have a problem about where our kids go then this can go to the station” and he made the wolf pack change the treaty so you can come onto our land and if you must, with <em>company</em> of <strong>one</strong> vampire.” Jake says and I raise my eyebrows in shock. He was joking right?</p><p>“Really?” I ask him and he grins and nods. “I guess I’ll be popping in a lot more often than usual” I promise him and he smiles.</p><p>“Yeah and Sam can’t complain. I’ve been made Alpha because of my heritage and Sam is now Beta. Which is great” Jake says and I hug him with a smile.</p><p>“That’s great Jake!” I say and he grins.</p><p>“Yeah! I should get going though” he says as he waves to us and disappears into the woods. As Edward and I walk back into the room, I am mauled by Jessica and Angela.</p><p>“Bella, come with us” Jessica says as she pulls me. I throw an apologetic smile at Edward and Edward just grins and walks away, not before kissing me quickly. I let myself get dragged away by my fellow human friends until we are at a table with Mike, Eric, Tyler and Lauren who are all drinking.</p><p>“So, you and Edward seem pretty solid” Mike notes and I smile and nod.</p><p>“Yeah, he’s pretty great” I say and Jessica smiles. “Why?” I ask them as they all look down. “You were seeing if I broke up with him…Weren’t you?” I asked all the guys and they look down guiltily.</p><p>“Uhh” Mike says and I laugh as they all turn to look at me.</p><p>“By the way, I really don’t care in your sudden interest in our relationship, just a side note. Don’t do those weird sort of things guys do when they want a girl they can’t have…Edward wouldn’t be very happy” I say and they smile and bump into each other as Edward appears by my side.</p><p>“Hey” he says as he kisses my cheek and I smile. “Alice and Emmett wanted to go home. She has something she needs to take care of. I also suggest not stopping by tonight, it might…make things a little weird” he says and I get the hint.</p><p>“Emmett and Rosalie this time or Alice and Jasper?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Alice and Jasper are going to Seattle, for what? I can’t tell you. it’s a surprise” he says and I frown</p><p>“But I hate surprises” I whine and he grins. “Stay?” I ask him as he turns around. “Or would you rather be with Rosalie and Emmett?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Hmm. I’ll stay for you” he says as he sits down next to me and I lean against him. “Forever” he whispers so quietly so that only I can hear.</p><p>“Forever” I agree as his arms constrict around me, pulling me into a tight and safe hug.</p><p>Forever is as long as we would have.</p><p>Forever is our time together.</p><p>We would have forever together and all eternity.</p><p>Until the world will end.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Book 2 - Chapter 1: Birthday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here we go<br/>i love this one and the next and the next<br/>new moon is my fav book now!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 2 – Chapter 1: Birthday </strong>
</p><p>My Birthday. The one time of year I hate.</p><p>Presents and gifts are among that.</p><p>I’ve always been stubborn and wanted nobody to notice my birthday.</p><p>Technically this year I would’ve been eighteen. But <em>technically </em>I’m still seventeen. And will be. Forever by Edward’s side.</p><p>I walked out of my room, I had spent the night alone…weirdly enough that it was for me. Edward never showed up like he normally does. So I spent the night reading. I didn’t feel like going to the Cullen’s house. I was too absorbed in the book I read, and completely memorised.</p><p>I though the weirdness was over. Until I walked out my room ro find Charlie in the strangest of moods. “Hey Bells” he says and I smile. “Morning. Ready for school?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Yeah” I say and he nods. “How did you sleep?” I ask him as I sit on the bench and watch him read the paper.</p><p>“Good. I think Edward’s waiting outside for you. Have a nice time” he says and I smile. Not one single mention of my birthday. I knew it was too good to last though.</p><p>“Hey” Edward says as he walks up to me and kisses my forehead. “Sorry I didn’t come last night. I had some errands to run for Alice and Jasper” he says and I smile. I run my fingers through his hair as I kiss him swiftly and hungrily. He laughs and smiles as he pulls away.</p><p>“Considered yourself forgiven” I say as I lean up to kiss him again. He smiles but rejects my sudden need for affection with his finger.</p><p>“You have all night to do that. Come on birthday girl, we’re going to be late” he says and I groan. I knew he would remember. “Please just try and be happy” he says once we’re in the car. “For Esme and Alice. They haven’t been able to celebrate a birthday since the middle nineteens” he says and I sigh.</p><p>“Fine. But I better get something that ISN’T a present later” I specify and he smiles as his arm wraps around my waist as we walk towards the school, only to be stopped by Alice who holds a long box. I groan. Nope I couldn’t do this. “Alice…What do you have there?” I ask her and she grins.</p><p>“A birthday present” she says as she hands it to me. “It’s a dress and you’ll love it. Wear it tonight” she says as I open the box to reveal a green silvery dress. “Happy birthday too by the way. Edward will escort you to the house after school. You can have a few hours to yourself to hunt if needed” Alice says and I groan. She’s been planning a party.</p><p>“Great” I groan and she smiles.</p><p>“You’re welcome. And I know you will turn up even if Edward has other means of persuasion” Alice says as she grabs Jasper’s hand and bounces in the spot. Jasper grins and laughs at her before turning towards me.</p><p>“Hey! No fair”</p><p>“Happy…” he say but my glair cuts him off. “Never mind” he says as he follows after Alice who bounces through the corridors. I put the dress away in my locker.</p><p>“You know, if you had this take on with presents then I might have got something for you” Edward mumbles and I smile. “Don’t worry, I didn’t” he says and I smile. “Maybe…” he starts but I cut him off.</p><p>“You don’t need to give me anything. I don’t have anything to give back to you” I say and he smiles.</p><p>“You give me everything by breathing, I don’t need anything” he says and I smile back at him. I guess we were even. The day flew by quickly and before I knew, we were sitting in our meadow where the flowers were now dying off and the grass was becoming greener from the frost. I smile as I kiss Edward as we read the assigned book out loud together for our English class. <strong>(A/N: I’m Australian…Sorry</strong>) he reads aloud and I smile as we get up and head towards the Cullen household.</p><p>We reach the house and I smile. Nothing on the outside seemed out of place…except for my Charlie’s cruiser in the driveway. Weird. I look at Edward and he smiles as he leads me into the house. The smell of roses and lavender overwhelms me and I groan. Of course she went all out. I walk in the door, directed by Edward to see Jasper and Alice. My mood is instantly from frustrated and annoyed to ecstatic and excited. I pull Edward encouragingly as I hug Alice. “Roses and Lavender?” I ask her and she nods.</p><p>“Yeah! I’m glad you like it. Charlie is here too!” she says and I smile. “We’ve each had a couple combined presents from more than one individual. Knowing how unenthusiastic you are about gifts” she says and I smile.</p><p>“I thought Charlie was here. I saw his cruiser” I say and she nods as she hands me a box. The note says it’s from Charlie and Renee, I smile as I open it to reveal a camera and a scrap book and a note from Renee.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m sorry. I know when you came back from when you went missing, you were different. I just wanted you to know that I’ll always love you. You <strong>are</strong> my daughter after all and I still care for you, that’s why I didn’t argue when you moved with Charlie. It was for your safety. I might come in for a visit sometime in the next couple of months. When the baseball season is over of course. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Mom. </em>
</p><p>I smiled sadly as I read the message. She still cared and loved me, it was just for my safety. I smiles as I put them aside and walked over to Charlie before hugging him. “Thank you” I whisper in his ear so he can hear it.</p><p>“No problems Bells.” He says before another box is shoved into my arms. This one is larger and I open it to reveal a box with complicated numbers which when I opened was empty. I looked around and saw Emmett missing and frown. Where was Emmett?</p><p>“Sound system for your truck” Rosalie says. “From Emmett, Jasper and Myself” she says and I smile.</p><p>“Thanks” I say and Edward grins as Emmett comes walking in.</p><p>“Finally a better sound system for that piece of cr-” Emmett starts but I cut him off.</p><p>“Hey…Don’t hate the truck” I say and he smiles before shaking his head with laughter. Esme passes me a small thin package with a grin.</p><p>“This is from Edward, Carlisle and myself” She says and I grin as I try to find the opening. “It’s a trip to Florida to see Renee and Phil. They expire in a year” Esme says and I grin.</p><p>“Thanks” I say and I turn to Charlie. “Could you hold this for a second?” I ask Charlie as I hand over the paper. He grins and takes it, as I am handed another box from Rosalie.</p><p>“It’s a necklace from all us girls” Rosalie says and I smile. It all happens at once. Charlie hisses as his fingers try to lift under the paper and a cut appears. A single drop of blood oozes from it and I turn to see Jasper look at the drop of blood. Edward and I exchange worried and panic stricken looks before I run to restrain Jasper. Esme and I pull Jasper out the house and Edward and Rosalie restrain Emmett just in case. Alice comes outside and walks to Jasper as she tries to calm him down.</p><p>I couldn’t believe it. I put my own father in danger. I put him in harm’s way. I try to walk back into the house but Edward stops me. “Bella…” he says and I frown as I rip my arm from his. I hear Carlisle talking to my father and realised what they were talking about. I walk inside and sit on the kitchen table where Carlisle was talking to Charlie.</p><p>“I didn’t know that…your kind fed on…<em>humans</em>.” Charlie says as he spots me. “Bella’s never harmed anyone that’s human, or even your kind” Charlie says and I nod.</p><p>“But others have. There is only Tanya’s family up north and us that hunt animals. Everyone else <em>satisfies </em>their thirst by hunting humans” I say and Carlisle nods.</p><p>“How many others?” he asks us and Carlisle shrugs. I guess nobody knew.</p><p>“Not over the hundreds of out kind exist.  Maybe around the eighty – ninety mark” Carlisle says and I nod. It sounded about right. “Bella would you mind taking Charlie home?” Carlisle asks me and I smile and nod as I walk towards the Cruiser. Charlie follows me with a frown and I sigh.</p><p>“You knew I wasn’t normal dad. Most of my kind aren’t good like myself, the Cullen’s and Denali’s. The wolves are around…” I catch the sight of his face and sigh. “The wolves aren’t werewolves. Shapeshifters. They’re the Quileute tribe” I explain and he nods. “Exist to protect human life. We have a treaty with them too. We can’t kill, change or create another one of our kind on their land.” I say and he nods.</p><p>“I…” he says as we walk out the car and towards the door. “I know you’re good Bells. But if anything would happen to me, you can’t blame yourself” he says and I frown. Those are the exact words I’ve been trying to tell Edward over the past couple of months.</p><p>“That’s what I’ve been trying to tell Edward over the past couple of months” I echo my thought out loud and Charlie raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“I thought you couldn’t die” he says worried and I frown.</p><p>“We can…Basically I am already dead…but that’s not the point. Other of my kind can destroy me. Rip myself apart and burn the pieces because our venom could seal us back together. Last month…the person who made me like this” I gesture my hands over my frozen body. “Tried to destroy me, I wasn’t supposed to live. But I lived through it. I couldn’t kill him, but Edward…he did it” I say and Charlie looks at me. “His mate, is probably still planning to destroy myself or Edward because of the grief. It’s… I can’t describe the effects of a mate” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Someone you really love? Like Carlisle and Esme?” he asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Yeah…Someone that it’s not possible to cheat on” I explain and he nods. “You going up to bed?” I ask him and he nods. “Night” I say and he nods. I sigh and walk out the door to go and hunt down some mountain lions and some elk. It’s around Midnight when I finish. I grab the spare clothes I’ve left in a hollow tree. I quickly change and rush back to the house where I put my clothes in the wash before returning to the forest.</p><p>I don’t know what I did for the next five to six hours. I just sat there, walked around and did other things, but I never went back to the house, knowing Edward would be there, waiting for me. When I did eventually walk back in the house, Charlie was up and Edward’s car was waiting for me outside the house. “That kid’s been out there for an hour” he says and I frown. Screw it, I’ll drive myself. “Did you hear that Carlisle got a new job outside of town? It’s near the city in Denali and he’s moving there this week. So that they could be closer to their cousins.” He asks me and I shake my head. I knew this only meant one thing.</p><p>“I’m going to school.” I say as I walk towards the door and he says ‘bye’ faintly. I walk out and Edward walks towards me but I turn away from him and jump into my truck. I quickly start it and drive out of the driveway and driving towards the school. I notice him trailing behind me through the town until I park. Once I’m out the car, he runs up to me and tries to talk to me. I ignore him and he sighs before giving up. Then I notice something.</p><p>“Where is Alice?” I ask him remembering that Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett were supposed to be in University.</p><p>“She isn’t coming today. She had to track down Jasper to calm him down after last night.” He says before delivering a kiss to my forehead.</p><p>The rest of the week flies by. Edward doesn’t show up at my house anymore, and he misses one day of school.</p><p>I was worried. And becoming more worried by the second. Why was he being so distant to me?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Book 2 - Chapter 2: Gone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go<br/>i cried over this<br/>and also<br/>sometimes i might diverge from the original story line<br/>but thats ok<br/>because next chapter<br/>and the chapter after that<br/>HEATED!!!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 2 – Chapter 2: Gone</strong>
</p><p>Edward pulls me away from everything in the cafeteria the next week to a lonely bench. He sighs and looks at me, but I refuse to look at him. “Bella…” he says with a hint of regret. “I need to talk to you. It’s important” he says and I sigh. “Carlisle and everyone’s left town. I leave tonight” he says and I suck in a breath.</p><p>“I’m coming with you” I say and he frowns before shaking his head. “I don’t understand. We <em>belong</em> together. We’re mates.” I say as I attempt to grab his hand but he rejects me… “Edward…” I say and he frowns. “Don’t leave me here” I say and I for the first time in weeks, look into his eyes.</p><p>“I…Bella I…don’t love you anymore” he says and I stop breathing. What? But we <strong>are</strong> mates.</p><p>“But…” I start and he looks back into my eyes. “We are mates. We can’t” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Tanya…I think she’s my mate. You…you’ve just fallen for someone who you’ve attached yourself to because we have the same…<em>condition</em>.” He says and I shake my head.</p><p>“I love you Edward. Please don’t…” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Bella…I’m sorry but…it’s over. Don’t do anything reckless, and I’ll make it seem like I never existed ” he says and I try to resist the urge to cry. He stands up and walks away, leaving me alone. Suddenly Angela walks up to me and starts talking but she stops when she realises that I’m not listening.</p><p>“Bella” Angela says and I jump before looking at her. “Are you ok? You seem really out of it?” she asks me and I take another shaky breath in. “What happened? Why did Edward leave you all alone?” she asks me and I look at her.</p><p>“He…He…He’s gone” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“He’s moved yeah, but surely since you two are really solid you’d still be together right?” she asks me and I frown.</p><p>“I thought we were solid too” I mumble and she gasps loudly.</p><p>“He didn’t…I thought you two would be ending up married together and everything” she says and I shake my head.</p><p>“He said he didn’t love me anymore” I say and she frowns. “He said it was also because he had to move with his family. Alice was planning for us to be together until the end of time.  She even got together wedding plans just in case” I mumble and she frowns.</p><p>“Will you come back to school?” she asks me and I shrug.</p><p>“Probably not…I don’t want any reminders of him.” I say and she frowns.</p><p>“Where is one place where you don’t have a reminder of him?” she asks me and I frown.</p><p>“The…reservation…Jake” I say and she nods.</p><p>“There’s your answer. Spend some time there” she says and I smile sadly.</p><p>“Thank you Angela. I’m glad I have you” I say and she grins.</p><p>“No problems. You should probably explain it to Charlie” she says and I nod. She was right. He knew more about my kind than she did. I could safely confine in Charlie and Jacob. So that’s what I did. I drove home after lunch, wanting no reminders that would make anything more obvious.</p><p>“I’m home” I say and Charlie appears and turns to see me.</p><p>“Home early? You wag?” he asks me and I nod. “Edward left” he said as he shows me a note.</p><p>
  <em>Charlie, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Take care of Bella for me. Make sure she doesn’t do anything reckless or selfless. </em>
</p><p><em>Edward Cullen</em>.</p><p>“He left? When?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“The…middle of lunch…he ended it” I sob dryly and he frowns as he pulls me into a comforting hug.</p><p>“I wish he wasn’t bullet proof” Charlie mutters darkly. “He promises he’d never hurt you…but he has” he whispers and I frown.</p><p>“He promised you that?” I ask him and he nods with a frown.</p><p>“Yeah” he says and I sob.</p><p>Edward. My bronze haired, pale faced, golden eyed, talented angel was never to return.</p><p>He broke my father’s promise.</p><p>“He said he didn’t love me…he even said at one point. ‘I want to be married to you first’…” I say and Charlie picks up on the subject on where my quote came from and he frowns. “I’m going to go hunt” I say and he nods before looking into my charcoal black eyes.</p><p>“Good idea” he says and I nod as I walk out the door and into the forest, where I take out all the grief on some innocent animals… but then I feel the pain from him leaving and break into the dry sobs and sink on the ground. Is this what it felt like to lose someone you loved? Vampires mate, and I knew I had a mate, and it <em>was</em> Edward… I sobbed as I climbed into the window of my room where I look for the disc Edward had gotten me of his pieces of music to find it missing. I frown and look for everything I got for my birthday but find nothing, the only thing that I knew presented the fact that he was still here was the radio. I walk over to the truck and frown at it. Too upset and unwilling to rip it out I get a blanket and cover it. I open my computer once I’m inside to find that the pictures were indeed, gone. Not even in the trash bin. They were gone. I frown and sob as I start to type Alice my email.</p><p>
  <em>Alice,</em>
</p><p>
  <em>The pain is unbearable. I still can’t believe he left me…and you all did too… you were the person who felt to me like a sister I never had and Esme another mother as what my mother was supposed to be. I loved all of you, as siblings…but how could you leave?</em>
</p><p>
  <em>All my reminders are gone. All except the radio in my truck…I asked to come with you, but he denied for me to come. I wish I could see you and confined in you… Charlie doesn’t get what I’m going through. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It’s like a huge hole in my heart has grown in the space of an hour. Please respond soon. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Love Bella. </em>
</p><p>I press send and after it says sent, then it says undelivered. What was happening? Why did it say sent for a second before saying undelivered? I tried Alice’s spare email, in case of emergencies. It did the same thing again. I sigh and pick up my book and laying on the bed.</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N: Sorry that it’s so short! The next chapter might be like that too. I keep getting way too many brain waves LOL) </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Book 2- Chapter 3: Waking up</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ummm yes so i made mistakes</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>October</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I don’t know what to do anymore. Why won’t you reply? Charlie has been going off at me because I can’t stop the pain from him leaving. It’s been a month. He promised me forever and he wouldn’t even give me a month. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please Alice, respond. You’re the only one I can trust. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bella</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>November</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please respond or I’ll come up there and find you and force you to tell me anything. He doesn’t have to be there I <em>don’t care anymore</em>. He’s left me and that’s that. I just wish you would talk to me. I’ve got no-one. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I still love you. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bella</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>December</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Alice, </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Answer me please. I really need to talk to you.</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>It’s not urgent but I really do. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>If you value my dignity, sanity and me in total, you would reply. I’m even thinking about breaking my promise to <em>him</em>. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Just say you can’t talk to me. I’ll leave after that. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Please Alice. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Bella</strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>January </strong>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Book 2- Chapter 3: Waking Up </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Time passes. Even when it seems impossible. Even when each tick of the second hand aches like the pulse of blood behind a bruise. It passes unevenly, in strange lurches and dragging lulls, but pass it does. Even for me, someone like me…</em>
</p><p>His fist came down on the table. "We both know what's really going on here, Bella, and it's not good for you." He took a deep breath. "It's been months. No calls, no letters, no contact. You can't keep waiting for him." Charlie says and I flinch.</p><p>“You don’t understand” I say and he frowns. “You aren’t like me. You don’t understand what this is doing to me. You can’t send me away and I don’t need any help” I say my voice rising a little and he frowns.</p><p>“I don’t understand Bella…you are right but Bella…isn’t there a way you can get help?” he asks me and I frown and shake my head. “Have you been able to contact Alice?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“No…it’s still doing that same thing. I think she’s reading them, but sending them back as undelivered. I think Edward told her not to contact me if it gives me the little bit of hope I need” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Makes sense” he mumbles. “What are you going to do?” he asks me and I frown and shrug as I watch him make dinner.</p><p>“I might go up to the Reservation then I might take a couple days’ worth of trips up to see the Denali’s maybe” I say and he nods. "Plus…I'm not waiting for anything. I don't expect anything," I said in a low monotone.</p><p>"Bella–," Charlie began, his voice thick.</p><p>"I have to go," I interrupted, standing up and yanking my school bag from the table and swinging it over my shoulder. I jump into my truck, but instead of going towards the school, I automatically turn towards the reservation. I drive in and I see the wolf pack emerging.</p><p>“Bella” Jake says as he hugs me and I smile. “What are you doing here? Don’t tell me you’re slumming it?” he asks me and I laugh and shake my head.</p><p>“Bella! We thought you left with the Cullen’s” Sam says and I frown and shake my head as the pain returns back into my chest. “What’s the reason for your little visit?” Sam asks and I frown.</p><p>“You guys…mainly Sam and a few others, are the only ones that might be able to understand me. I’ve tried talking to Charlie but he just doesn’t get it. I understand if you don’t want to explain to me what’s happened to you but…you’re the only ones I can turn to” I say and everyone frowns.</p><p>“Ok then” Embry says as he sits down on the log near the bush. “Explain” he says as I follow them and stand opposite them. “What’s happened” he asks as I take a shaky breath. “Vampires don’t breathe like that” he says as an explanation. I take a few deep breaths and prepare for the pain for the next couple of minutes.</p><p>“Ok so you know how the Cullen’s left town…” I say and they nod. “I was talking to Edward the day he was about to leave at school and…he…broke up… with me. Said he didn’t love me anymore, apparently we weren’t mates because…he said Tanya is his mate…I’m planning to go to Denali, probably tomorrow maybe. But my guess is that Alice will tell him I’m going and flee with the rest of the Cullen family. But I know we’re mates and he said that if we were mates, the emotional pain from being away from each other for too long would occur…and exactly that has been happening” I say and they nod.</p><p>“So your kind, mate for life?” Jake asks and I nod. “And Edward was your mate?” he asks me and I nod. “But he broke up with you?” he repeats and I shake my head. “He’s got some nerve he does” Jake says as he comes up to me and hugs me.</p><p>“Sounds a bit like Sam’s situation” Paul grins at Sam. “Go on, tell her your <em>situation</em>.” Paul says and Sam sighs.</p><p>“Here goes nothing” Sam mumbles but I don’t respond. “Werewolves, or Shapeshifters, we like to call ourselves…our situation is like yours. We imprint instead of mate. They are almost similar, but imprinting isn’t a choice. It’s like when you first see her and nothing else matters and it’s no longer gravity holding you to the ground, it’s her…for me it’s Emily Young. Leah Clearwater’s cousin. She’s my fiancé. I was with Leah, high school sweethearts and everything. Then I met Emily and imprinted on her and had to end it with Leah. Leah was devastated. She still hates me to this day. And what’s worse is that it’s biologically impossible for us to be away from them for so long” Sam says and I frown.</p><p>“Sounds awful” I mumble and he laughs and shakes his head. “But it’s not possible to control imprinting?” I ask him and he shakes his head. “I guess our species are <em>almost similar…</em> ALMOST” I say before they can hate me too much. “My kind get an <strong>almost</strong> choice. I met Edward but we didn’t start dating until the day after. I chose him, he chose me. Well at least I think he did. Mating isn’t one sided either.” I say and everyone frowns and Jacob hugs me tightly.</p><p>“Stay here anytime. You can join us on the hunt for the red head too if you want” Jake says and I cough.</p><p>“What?” I scream and they flinch.</p><p>“Bella…”</p><p>“Victoria is in <em>FORKS?</em>” I ask them and the look at me. “She’s coming back to kill me” I mumble and they flinch.</p><p>“Why though?” Sam asks and I sigh.</p><p>“Because her mate James tried to kill me and we killed him first” I say and they nod.</p><p>“Grief is making her do terrible things” Jacob says and I nod.</p><p>“I’m going to go…I’ll see you tomorrow. I can do a perimeter run if you want?” I ask Jacob and he nods.</p><p>“Sure thing” he says as I walk off to my truck. The drive to Alaska was a long one. It too several hours to reach my destination, and to my surprise, the Denali cousins walked out to greet me.</p><p>“Bella! What are you doing here?” Kate asks me and I glare at Tanya.</p><p>“I’m here to see Alice” I say and Kate frowns. “You figured as much didn’t you” I ask and she nods, her strait blonde hair bouncing.</p><p>“Yeah. She’s inside” Carmen says and I nod as I walk towards the door and open it. “She’s upstairs” Carmen informs me and I nod as I swiftly climb the stairs. Once I’m up, I walk in and see the short, black haired, pixie like girl standing there.</p><p>“Alice” I choke out and she smiles. I run up to her and hug her “I missed you so much. Why didn’t you reply to my emails?” I ask her and she frowns.</p><p>“I couldn’t because Edward-” I flinch at the name and the pain builds in my chest “was around. He saw one of them and didn’t come back hunting for a week… They’re all out hunting right now anyway. I’ve been blocking my mind from Edward a lot since that Email. I missed you so much too!” she says as she sits down on the couch.</p><p>“Why did you all leave me?” I ask her and she frowns.</p><p>“It was to keep Charlie safe” she says and I frown. He still isn’t as safe with me. What was the point? “Esme and Carlisle have decided that they are coming back. They’re coming with Jasper too. Rosalie, Emmett and Edward-” I look at her and she frowns “Decided that they might be a couple more bears and lions, and elk later” she says before look outside to see Esme, Carlisle and Jasper.</p><p>“Bella” Esme whispers as she hugs me and Carlisle frowns and turns to jasper before whispering something unintelligible. “Oh we all missed you so much. It was like leaving one of my daughters behind” Esme whispers and I frown.</p><p>“I missed you too” I say as I walk up to Carlisle and hug him. He chuckles and I grin as I move to Jasper and nod. “I missed all of you so much” I whisper then I see Rosalie and Emmett appear at the door and they walk in.</p><p>“There she is!” Emmett says as he walks up to me and hugs me enthusiastically. “How’s it going?” he asks me and I grin.</p><p>“It’s been…fine” I say. Fine was an understatement. I’ve been a mess. “How have you been?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Always so polite” Rosalie scoffs and I smile at her as she hugs me quickly before turning to talk to Carmen about something. Suddenly everything goes quiet and I slowly an gracefully turn to see Edward standing there with an emotionless expression.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” he growls at me and I turn away from him.</p><p>“I can go where I want” I say loudly as I walk towards Alice and Esme. “I should get going” I say and they nod sadly</p><p>“I wish you could stay longer” Esme whispers and I frown. Alice suddenly grabs me and pulls me towards an empty room with nothing but a bed and a book shelf and shoves me in there.</p><p>“Why am I in here?” I ask her as she closes the door behind her.</p><p>“It’s about that vision” she says and I frown. “Bella you need to understand that it hasn’t changed. Edward is still there, you aren’t…but I can’t tell who else is missing but your eyes are still red…and that I really want you to marry Edward which is I’m doing this… for your own wellbeing and good” she says and suddenly she yells. “Emmett, Jasper bring him in” and runs out the room. Suddenly Edward is escorted by Edward in and they push him in and walk out the room, locking the door behind them. I look at him and he looks at me before I walk to the book shelf. There wasn’t much books on the shelves. Mostly little personal items, family pictures. Pictures of Carmen and Elazar’s wedding, multiple pictures of Rosalie and Emmett’s multiple weddings, a few pictures of Alice and Jasper’s only wedding ceremony. Finally there is numerous pictures of Carlisle and Esme’s wedding and pictures of what seemed to be the Denali sister’s creator.</p><p>With a sigh, I pick up one of the thick novels and begin to read in a little chair by the window. I heard Edward pacing across the room, he was the first one to speak, and he handed me his phone. “You should call Charlie” he murmurs. I nod and dial Charlie’s number, as it rings, I feel Edward’s gaze and stand up before walking to the window.</p><p>“Hello?” Charlie answers and I smile.</p><p>“Dad” I say and I already hear the panic and I frown.</p><p>“Hey…what’s happened? Where are you? Why aren’t you home?” he asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“Thank Alice” I say and he sighs. “I went to the reservation early this morning to explain everything to Jake and then I decided to come and visit Alice” I say and he sighs.</p><p>“I thought you said that you didn’t care anymore” he says and I frown but then I remember that he can’t see me.</p><p>“No I never said that at all. Anyway I visited Alice and now they are holding me hostage with another person” I say and he sighs.</p><p>“Who?” he grunts and I flop onto the seat again.</p><p>“I gotta go. But you probably have a fair idea of who” I say and he sighs.</p><p>“Bye, love you” he says and I smile unconsciously.</p><p>“Love you too. Bye” I say before hanging up. I throw the phone on the bed and turn to ignore Edward who sighs but I still feel his gaze on me. he gives up and I turn to the window where I remember everything he’s ever said to me…</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback* </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“I…Bella I…don’t love you anymore” he says and I stop breathing. What? But we <strong>are</strong> mates. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“But…” I start and he looks back into my eyes. “We are mates. We can’t” I say and he frowns. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Tanya…I think she’s my mate. You…you’ve just fallen for someone who you’ve attached yourself to because we have the same…condition.” He says and I shake my head. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*Flashback*</em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Stay?” I ask him as he turns around. “Or would you rather be with Rosalie and Emmett?” I ask him and he laughs. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Hmm. I’ll stay for you” he says as he sits down next to me and I lean against him. “Forever” he whispers so quietly so that only I can hear. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“Forever” I agree. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>*End of Flashbacks* </em>
</p><p>I am unaware of my dry sobs until Edward is kneeling by my side. His hand lays on my thigh and I move away. Then he talks to me. “Bella we need to talk”   </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Book 2: Chapter 4: Love right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 2: Chapter 4: Love right?</strong>
</p><p>I am unaware of my dry sobs until Edward is kneeling by my side. His hand lays on my thigh and I move away. Then he talks to me. “Bella we need to talk”</p><p>His voice is quiet, calm. Maybe he’s just saying that to get out of here. I sigh and look out the window. “I don’t care what you’ve got to say. Why don’t you just run back to Tanya” I spit the name with venom and Edward laughs. “You think it’s funny do you?” I yell and he stops laughing. “Just leave me alone” I say as I try to open the window but it’s locked. And I’m fairly sure that Alice would have people on duty. I start to sob dryly again and he sighs.</p><p>“Bella” he says and I look at him and see that once again, he’s trying to explain something. “That day in the cafeteria that I…ended things between us…it was the hardest thing I’ve ever done.” He says and I scoff. He frowns at me as I stare out the window.</p><p>“How was it that hard if you did it anyway? I realised months after that you never loved me. You lied to me Edward” I hiss and he chuckles.</p><p>“I lied about not loving you. It was all for your protection and Charlie’s” he says and I frown and turn to his golden eyes. “It hurt me so much by the fact that you believed me, and I could see it in your eyes. I knew the pain would be horrible but…it was for, once again, Charlie’s safety and both of yours’s protection” he says and I frown.</p><p>“You said that I would never see you again. I knew you didn’t love me” I whisper as I turn to him. He chuckles and grins.</p><p>“Yes, turns out I can break a lot of promises, but starting now I will try a little harder” he says and I smile as I hug him. He laughs as he spins me around before suddenly kissing me. I grin and push him into Carmen and Elazar’s bed. He chuckles before standing up and hugging me tightly. I smile as I push my head into his chest. “Marry me” he whispers and I freeze. Marry him…</p><p>“I can’t” I say and he frowns. “Charlie needs me…I can’t just run off” I say and he frowns. “And he wants me to graduate” I say and he sighs.</p><p>“Bella…you realise that one day, he won’t need you” he says as we sit on the bed. “And I don’t think he’ll see it as a surprise” He notes and I nod. He’s probably right. “And plus you can graduate, but I love you Bella” Edward says in a whisper as he holds my hands in my lap. “Plus it’s not like we’re going to run off straight away” he laughs and I grin.</p><p>“I love you too…” I whisper and he grins. “Wait so when do we get married then?” I ask him with a grin and he looks at me in shock, but a wide grin upon his face.</p><p>“W…what?” he asks me and I laugh. “You’re agreeing to this?” he asks me and I smile. “Whenever you want” he grins and I smile.</p><p>“After graduation, a month before my birthday” I say and Edward grins. Suddenly he pulls out a box and opens it to reveal a silver ring with small golden crystals. I gasp and look at it with a smile. “Edward, you don’t need to do this” I whisper and he grins.</p><p>“Bella, this was my mother’s and I want you to have it…don’t worry I have one more thing of my mother’s” he says and I gasp as he looks at me. “Isabella Marie Swan, will you grant me the extraordinary honour of marrying you?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Yes” I whisper as he slides on the ring before kissing me. I grin and wrap my arms around his neck before we break apart. “Maybe them locking us in here did us a favour” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“I’ll ask Carlisle if we can move back. I’m guessing you want to get married in forks or we could literally drive to Los Angeles and get married there just us two” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“I don’t Alice would be too impressed if we did that. I’m guessing that she’s been waiting a long time to pull this together and I won’t be surprised that the moment she got the vision, she started ordering everything…I just want to know how I came to be with red eyes.” I mumble and he nods.</p><p>“Yeah…” he mumbles and I jump up suddenly by the sound of the phone ringing. I pick it up to hear the male voice of Jake.</p><p>“Hey Bells. We’ve spotted Redhead on our land” Jacob informs me and I sigh.</p><p>“If I leave now I won’t be there for another couple of hours. Unless…”I shoot Edward a look and he knocks on the door and starts speaking rapidly. “Can we go in your car?” I ask Edward and him nods as the door flies open and we walk out the room quickly. “How quickly can we get there?”  I ask him and he quickly looks away before looking back.</p><p>“Half an hour if we speed. An hour if you refuses to go the fast way” Edward grumbles and I repeat the information to Jacob. “Come on” he says and I sigh.</p><p>“Be there soon, Give her something to do” I say before hanging up and putting the phone away. “Wasn’t Laurent here? Like with Irina and that?” I ask Edward as we jump into the car.</p><p>“Yes, he disappeared before you came. Irina was in hysterics. She was fussing over going to find him. He and Irina mated a few months back” he says and I nod knowing and having a fair idea of where he was. “Also Eleazar says that you’re a shield. He can’t detect it but he would be able to tell that it is a shield” he says and I look at him.</p><p>“So I don’t have super self-control?” I ask him and he laughs. “Great, now they all will be depending on me to keep your inner most secrets safe from your mind” I grumble and he laughs.</p><p>“That’s if you can develop your gift” he says and I sigh. “You can jump out here. Other side is wolf territory, I’ll go back onto the border line at the house. Check the meadow too” he says and I nod as I jump out the car. I run and keep running until I bump into a wolf. “Hey, whoever that is. Which way did she go?” I ask and he nods towards the river and lake. “Lost her scent?” I ask them and they nod. “I’m going to check somewhere quickly. If you meet anyone say I went north” I say and they nod as I run away and towards the meadow. I stop when I see someone familiar and see the dark skinned and reddish-golden eyed Laurent in the middle of it.</p><p>“Nice place you have here” he says and I look at him in shock.</p><p>“Laurent! Irina’s been so worried. What are you doing here?” I ask him and he sighs regretfully.</p><p>“I came as a Favour for Victoria. You surely remember her? I was coming to see if you were unprotected and then leave to go back to my dear Irina. It turns out, you weren’t left entirely unprotected” he says and I nod.</p><p>“Yes. Why are you doing a favour for her though? You realise that she’s trying to kill me. And the wolves are my friends, please don’t hurt them” I say and he nods before looking towards the woods behind me and nodding.</p><p>“Edward. Nice to see you. I should be going now” Laurent says and I frown as I look behind me to see by bronze haired angel. Edward comes up and hugs me before turning to Laurent.</p><p>“Laurent…I suggest you go back to Irina. No little detours otherwise I’ll know. Actually, I’ll take you back now” Edward says and I turn to him. “Don’t worry love…I’ll be back within a week. You can call me anytime.” He says and he kisses me and escorts Laurent to his car. I sigh as I sink into the ground and the wolves surround me, all in their human forms.</p><p>“Where did Edward go? Why is he back?” Jake asks and I frown.</p><p>“Jake…We’re back together. He lied to me the whole time. To protect my reputation and my father’s humanity” I say and Jake frowns as he sits down onto the ground. “And we’re…<em>engaged</em>” I say and Jake frowns.</p><p>“ENGAGED! BELLA!” Jake yells and I flinch. “He left you in the dark for months on end and you agree to marry him?” he says before sighing and grumbling “He’s got his roots in her so deep. I bet her forced her” and I frown.</p><p>“For your record he didn’t force me… he persuaded me.” I say and he growls. “Why does it matter to you anyway?” I ask him and he sighs. “You didn’t have a crush on me? Did you?” I ask him and he jumps as if I just came behind him with an air horn. “YOU DID” I laugh and he grins.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah. Ok! So when’s the wedding. Gotta make sure I’m there in time” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“A month before my birthday” I say and Paul scoffs.</p><p>“It’s not like you are getting any older anyway. What’s the rush?” Sam asks and I frown.</p><p>“I…I just want Charlie to be there. We were going to go to college anyway, up in Alaska. So I wanted to have it before I went away…and we made a…deal” I say and if I was human, I would’ve blushed so red in that moment.</p><p>“What type of deal?” Embry asks and I turn my head downwards to the grass. “Bella…otherwise we’d think something unrelated and make wrong assumptions” Embry says and I sigh.</p><p>“We made a deal about…” I say</p><p>“About?” everyone prompts me at once.</p><p>“Well…last year when we were together I tried to…<em>almost force him</em> to…have sex with me…then he said since he was raised a certain way that…after marriage and also…he just wants to buy me a new car and pay for my college tuitions and that” I say and they open the mouths and blush so red that I have to contain my laughter from their faces. Jake’s the worst though. His face is a mask of fury. “He’s not tricking me into anything. I know what I’m getting myself into and once it’s done, I’ll never go back through marriage again” I say and they nod.</p><p>“Seems logical” Sam mutters before standing up and sighing. “I should get back to Emily. Actually it would be better if we <strong>all </strong>did.” He says towards Jake and I smile.</p><p>“Cya” I say as I stand up and run off towards the Cullen household to see a car there. With a smile, I enter to see a bubbly Alice at a table with paper and a laptop. She indulges into wedding plans before Edward could steal me away for the others.</p><p>Maybe everything would work out.</p><p>But we still had other things to worry about.</p><p>Like how did I slip up and when before the wedding?</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N: Ok…I diverged and I’m sorry. I actually kinda hate the book and movie of new moon. There is a few more chapters left not including another epilogue which is a surprise. Maybe three depending if I have the time and motivation. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Anyone who has been with me since last year knows I struggle to update with swimming. And at the end of this year I have to hand back my pc to get a new one. Sooooo… I just want to post as much as I can before December. Also next week I have like 3 assessments due and I’m full on having like a panic attack each week. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I hope I don’t disappoint you. I also post more frequently on AO3 and sometimes FF.N. anyway I hope you enjoy the new moon part of this. Eclipse and Breaking dawn might be bigger. And maybe in the very far future I might post little snippets of things based around this story when what comes to mind! Thank you to all who support me from the very beginning. Even if this is on a different fandom and you prefer either my hunger games or Sailor Moon fanfiction, I cant thank you all enough!) </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Ella (Serenity24Luna) </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>(A/N: Ok…I diverged and I’m sorry. I actually kinda hate the book and movie of new moon. There is a few more chapters left not including another epilogue which is a surprise. Maybe three depending if I have the time and motivation.</p><p>Anyone who has been with me since last year knows I struggle to update with swimming. And at the end of this year I have to hand back my pc to get a new one. Sooooo… I just want to post as much as I can before December. Also next week I have like 3 assessments due and I’m full on having like a panic attack each week.</p><p>I hope I don’t disappoint you. I also post more frequently on AO3 and sometimes FF.N. anyway I hope you enjoy the new moon part of this. Eclipse and Breaking dawn might be bigger. And maybe in the very far future I might post little snippets of things based around this story when what comes to mind! Thank you to all who support me from the very beginning. Even if this is on a different fandom and you prefer either my hunger games or Sailor Moon fanfiction, I cant thank you all enough!)</p><p>-Ella (Serenity24Luna)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Book 2 - Chapter 5: Visits</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 2 – Chapter 5: Visits</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N: So… Yes, Bella and Edward are back together and getting Married…I wanted this because I wanted Alice to have some time with Bella preparing for her wedding and because it felt wrong in breaking dawn to me…don’t hate please)</strong>
</p><p>“So…The Cullen’s are back in town now” Charlie states a day after the Cullen’s arrival. “Are you and Edward…?” Charlie asks lingering on the questing and I flinch and slip my engagement ring into my pocket, he notices me sneaking in away and I sigh.</p><p>“Yes we’re back together. He was trying to protect you and me dad” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“Ok…so what’s the public story?” he asks me and I sigh. “And what did you sneak into your pocket?” he asks me and I flinch. I would skip that question.</p><p>“Public story, Esme really didn’t like the big city, they decided that they would move back for a few more years. Rosalie and Emmett are up in Africa in college and Jasper’s in Florida in college. Edward and Alice didn’t like starting again so they just wanted to graduate in forks” I say and he nods.</p><p>“And where are they really?” he asks me and I sigh. “And what did you sneak into your pocket?” he asks me and I sigh as I clean the dishes. The nock on the door saves me and I dry my hands before walking human pace to the door. I open it to see Edward there with a grin.</p><p>“Hey, Perfect timing” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Mhm. As always” he says before kissing me and looking at my hand. He pulls himself of me and raises his eyebrows. “Where’s the ring my lovely fiancé” Edward whispers so quietly so that only I can hear. I sigh.</p><p>“Charlie caught me sneaking it in my pocket. I was admiring it earlier and forgot to take it off. He only noticed when the light bounces off it when I was putting it away” I whisper and he grins.</p><p>“So when are we announcing this momentous occasion?” he asks me and I kiss him again quickly before walking away.</p><p>“After graduation” I whisper as I bounce into the kitchen and finish cooking Charlie dinner. “It was just Edward” I say and he grunts. Charlie wasn’t still fond of Edward that much. But I had reminded him about mating and Edward had explained everything to him. I was thankful Edward had talked to Charlie, but it still didn’t take away the fact that he wasn’t fond of my boyfriend…and secretly fiancé. I fiddled with the ring in my pocket gently, trying not to crush it.</p><p>“Bella…You didn’t answer my last question” Charlie says and Edward’s phone rings exactly at the perfect time and I pick it up, expecting it to be Alice, and I was correct.</p><p>“Edward?” Alice asks.</p><p>“Hey Alice, its Bella” I say and I could practically hear her grin.</p><p>“Should of seen you coming, snap decision?” she asks me and I laugh the musical laugh again.</p><p>“Yeah…What’s up?” I say as I walk back towards Edward.</p><p>“You know when you and Edward first got together?” Alice asks me and grin while looking at Edward who’s grinning as he wraps his arms around me.</p><p>“How could I not forget? Go on” I say and she continues.</p><p>“You’re going to Italy, has Edward told you about The Volturi?” Alice asks me and I shake my head and sigh.</p><p>“Nope…” I say and I can hear Alice sigh.</p><p>“The Volturi are like <em>Royal Vampires</em> in a way. They are the largest coven to live peacefully together without conflict. Apart from Carlisle’s coven and the Denali Coven” She says and I look at Edward who sighs as he kisses my forehead.</p><p>“So why do we need to go to Italy?” I ask her and she sighs.</p><p>“I’m sure you remember Carlisle’s story?” she asks and takes the silence for a yes. “So you remember how Carlisle was in Italy. He met the Volturi, stayed with them and are good friends with them. Anyway Carlisle likes to update them every now and then, he obviously updated them about Edward and You and he would like to meet you. Your plane leaves in three hours” she says and I sigh.</p><p>“Ok, do you want to talk to Edward?” I ask her and she sighs.</p><p>“No…I’ll talk to him later” she says before hanging up.</p><p>“Dad” I say as I turn to Charlie. “Edward and I will be gone for a few days. We are going to visit some relatives in Italy” I say and Charlie frowns.</p><p>“Why…?” he asks and I sigh.</p><p>“They want to meet us” I half lie. “The plane leaves in three hours, I’m going to go and pack. Edward?” I ask Edward and indicate towards the stairs and he walks up towards the stairs and into my room.</p><p>“How does he know where your room is?” Charlie asks me and I shrug as I walk upstairs. “And you still didn’t answer my question from before” Charlie yells and I grin as I walk upstairs to try and walk into Edward who has found the bag from under my bed. I grin as I walk to the wardrobe and start packing clothes while he watches me walk around the room with a grin on his face.</p><p>The bag was packed and in Edward’s car. I sigh as I jumped in and he started to drive towards the airport. I hold his hand as he drives gracefully and speedily with a smile as we listen to his various records of historical CDs. We listen to the crystal encased CD with his works including my lullaby on repeat for most of the ride. “Just a warning” he says as we board the plane. “Aro might try and collect you” he says and I frown. Collect me?</p><p>“What does that mean?” I ask him and he sighs again.</p><p>“I forgot how much you didn’t know” he says and I frown. “The Volturi are the most powerful coven in the world. They will try, if you have a gift, which I forgot to ask Eleazar to confirm for me last visit…” he says trailing off in thought. “So if you do have a gift, they will offer you a place in their guard. Well they still will anyway. They have been desperate to have me in their guard for centuries. Hopefully those seeing you might change their minds and see how perfectly happy I am with you” he says as he trails his finger across my pale white, perfect face. I smile and lean into his touch with enthusiasm and he smiles.</p><p>The plane ride was a few hours. Edward and I had to keep up the human act for every other human in the plane. We ordered a glass of water each, it sat untouched in our chairs. I see Edward’s hand slip down towards my pocket and pull out the diamond encrusted ring before sliding it onto my finger with a grin. “Mine” he says as he kisses me and I smile before pulling away. “Also you need to hunt. Your eyes are coal black” he says and I sigh with a frown. “When did you last go?” he asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“Two weeks ago” I say and he frowns. “I know! I know! It’s really risky…I forgot” I say and he raises his eyebrows. “I only am thirsty when I think about being thirsty or its mentioned in passing” I say and he shakes his head, a smile hiding at his lips.</p><p>“Bella. Bella. What are we going to do with you” he teases and I lean into him as the plane is landing in Italy, luckily for us, it’s the dead of night. We walk out and into a rental car, a yellow Porsche 911 Turbo. Alice would like this car. Edward speeds towards the hotel in the centre of Voltera with a grin toying on his face. He somehow signs us into the hotel, drops our stuff off before he drags me out the hotel towards the bushland nearby. We hunt small animals for an hour, and when I say we, I mean myself while Edward has numerous anxiety attacks while I hunt. Somehow we both come back clean and walk back up towards the hotel room where we are once again, utterly alone.</p><p>“Alice might like that Porsche you rented” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Bella, we are utterly and finally alone and you are so worried about other people besides what we could get away with” he purrs in my ear and I shiver, not from the cold but from Edward as he kisses my neck, moving down to my shoulder.</p><p>“I thought you wanted to wait until marriage. We would be utterly alone on our honeymoon” I say with a smile as I turn to face him. He grins the smile I love and I kiss his jaw.</p><p>“Mhm. Yes I just think that… wait are you saying you want to wait until marriage now?” he asks he with a laugh, the previous mood gone. “Bella, you’ll be the death of me I swear” he mumbles with a grin. I smile at him.</p><p>“Yes…but that <em>Specific </em>rule is only applied to sex” I say with a wiggle of my eyebrows and he laughs as he falls back on the useless bed. I sigh with a smile as I walk over to the bathroom. “I’m quickly going to change into something more…appropriate” I say and he sighs, remembering the reason we were here. He follows after me, pulling on a hoodie and ruffing up his hair as he watches me brush my own annoyingly. He takes the brush from me and I smile as he begins to brush my hair gently. Once our shoes are on, we walk out of the hotel holding hands, me nervously tagging behind until we come across a door. Edward swings it open and I take a deep breath in, having the feeling I might not like the scent. We enter the hallway into another reception with, a human. “Human?” I whisper and he sighs.</p><p>“Yes…come on this way” he murmurs and I sigh and nod as we walk towards an elevator. We stand there in silence, the elevator humming the music through its speakers silently. “Jane” he greets the tiny woman outside the door with a frown and she smiles unpleasantly, making me sink behind Edward’s back shyly. “Would you know where Aro is at this moment?” he asks her.</p><p>“Yes, lucky you he’s not busy at the moment.” She says coldly as we begin to walk along another hallway. “I hope your mate is old enough to control herself. She might attack our dinner” she says and I frown.</p><p>“My Bella doesn’t need to be old enough to be able to control herself. She’s only half a year old into this life” he says and Jane stops. “She won’t attack out dinner” he says and she looks at me.</p><p>“Golden eyes. Humph” she says as she continues walking and opens a door. The chatter dies away from inside the room and I feel several eyes on us. I sink further into Edward’s back and he pulls me into his side.</p><p>“Jane! You came back with Bella and Edward!” A male voice cries out in delight. I guess this is Aro as I hear him walk along with two other set of footsteps.</p><p>“Hello Aro” Edward says in a monotone voice. I dig myself deeper into Edward’s side, not wanting to be drawn any attention upon.</p><p>“Is this the Bella Carlisle speaks so highly of?” he asks and Edward’s hands rub my back.</p><p>“Yes, this is my Fiancé, <strong>My </strong>Bella” Edward says protectively.</p><p>“Hello Bella” Aro says as my name just rolls off his tongue.</p><p>“Hello Aro” I say quietly and Edward chuckles.</p><p>“Yes, she is a bit shy. Come on love” Edward encourages me but I look at him with pleading eyes. “Ok” Edward says as he extends his hand out towards Aro who takes it. I look at Edward in panic but notice his eyes are unfocused.</p><p>“Ahh. Young Love at last…You left her?” Aro asks staring at Edward. “Ahh… But the pain was too much and…I must tell you my congratulations on your recent engagement…hmm…a human?” Aro says and I suck in a big breath. Not Charlie. “Edward…you know our laws” he says and I frown.</p><p>“He’s not a threat” Edward says and Aro sighs. “Yes…I am most curious” he says and Aro turns to me.</p><p>“Bella…would you?” Aro says as he holds out his hand in front of me and I look at Edward. I didn’t want to but something in Edward’s eyes said I had to.</p><p>“Aro’s gift is similar ro mine, but he can only read on touch and he can see everything you’ve ever thought” Edward says and I nod, panicking I place my hand in his and his other hand holds it tightly. Then he turns to Edward and laughs. “Ah…Yes…I should actually speak to Eleazar. He might know” Edward says and I frown. What were they talking about? Edward caught the sight of my face and grins. “Aro can’t look into your mind.” He says and I bury my face back into Edward’s side. They have a conversation before Edward moves and we leave.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Book 2- Epilogue: An Occasion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Here we go<br/>an epilogue<br/>currently writing the next chapter<br/>book 3- chapter 1...<br/>UM THERE IS A MISAKE<br/>ON CHAPTER 4, and BOOK 2 CHAPTER called waking up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 2 – Epilogue: An Occasion </strong>
</p><p>Edward and I Arrived back in Forks quickly. Only a few days after we left. Laurent was being babysat by Irina in Denali, never leaving her sight. While driving back, I moved my hand to my other, trying to find the precious engagement ring Edward had offered me. I froe and zoomed back through my memories. I left in on my dresser…in my room…with <em>Charlie</em>…and if he wanted to find something he would be bound to search my room. Edward looked at me in concern for the last ten minutes of the drive. Unmoving, not even breathing. He called my name, but nothing could pull me from my daze, until we reached the house. Edward groaned and looked at me with fearful eyes. he obviously found the ring..  “What do we do?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“We either lie or tell him the truth, it’s up to you but he suspects way too much now” Edward says and I sigh.</p><p>“It’s a good thing you’re bulletproof” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“We’re telling him…aren’t we?” he asks me and I nod fearful. “Well…let’s go” he says and I sigh as we step out the car. We walk at a slow speed towards the house, and I open the door and walk in with Edward in my arms to see Charlie sitting at the dinner table, turning a silver ring in his hands. I take in a deep breath and turn to Edward who frowns.</p><p>“Welcome home” Charlie says and I flinch while looking at the ring. “Ahh…I guess you have some explaining to do” he says as he directs to the chairs in front of him. I sigh and sit down and he slides the ring across and table where I catch it and place it on my finger. He eyes my hand and takes a deep breath in, noticing which one I placed it on.</p><p>“Edward and I are getting married, in August thirteenth” I say and Charlie’s eyes slide over to Edward. Edward frowns and shakes his head, listening to Charlie’s thoughts.</p><p>“Charlie, you remember what I told you when I met Bella and we started dating? About mating. I love her with my life. I promise to take care of her forever” Edward says directed at Charlie and I smile slightly. Charlie sighs and frowns before looking at me.</p><p>“Bella is this what you want?” Charlie asks me.</p><p>“Yes” I say automatically</p><p>“What’s the rush?”</p><p>“There is no rush…I love him” I half lie. There was a rush, the fact that I wanted to have Edward in every way possible was driving me insane. “Is that it?” I ask him and he nods. Edward and I walk into the living room and he sighs as we place ourselves gently on the couch. I remember the couple of hours we spend in Denali.</p><p>
  <em>“Eleazar” Edward calls and I frown. “Could you please check her gift?” He asks and I flinch. Nonononononononono. No way. “Ahh…Interesting theory” Edward says and I frown. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>“What-?”I start to ask but he silences me. </em>
</p><p><em>“Eleazar can’t get a read on you. He guesses a shield. Congratulations you’re gifted” Edward explains</em>.</p><p>“Bella” Edward calls as his hand traces my back gently. “What you thinking about?” he asks me and I sigh.</p><p>“How you said I’m gifted” I murmur and he grins. “I love you” I whisper as I quickly change the subject and he smiles as he places his soft, marble lips to my own. Electricity fires through my nervous systems and for once, my vampiric senses take control as I kiss him harder, making him moan.</p><p>“ISABELLA MARIE SWAN! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING IN MY LIVING ROOM?” Charlie bursts as I turn to see my red faced father with wide eyes. I pull Edward from the couch and towards his car.</p><p>“Be back soon” I yell as we leave in his car laughing.</p><p>
  <strong>*Later*</strong>
</p><p>“And we will have white strings of flowers dangling from the canopy outside and white everywhere.” Alice babbles on and I sigh. If I was human, I would have fallen asleep. I hear Edward barge in and he suddenly scoops me up into his arms. “HEY! What do you think you’re doing?” Alice bursts and I smile as I lean up close to Edward with a smile and absorb his scent.</p><p>“Taking Bella away” he says and she huffs. “Can’t you see that she’s practically falling asleep?” He jokes and she huffs.</p><p>“Fine…Bella…who do you love the most?” Alice asks me and I grin.</p><p>“Edward, but I also love you as a <em>sister</em>.” I emphasise and Edward grins. Alice sighs.</p><p>“Impossible you are” She mutters and Edward smiles. He takes us away to our meadow where we sit there together among the grass, which was getting greener every day.</p><p>“So…” Edward starts and I smile. “We’re really getting married?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Of course. I want to do it before Charlie goes though…because we have forever right?” I say and he smiles as he lowers his head down to mine and kisses me. I moan.</p><p>“Forever” he agrees as he kisses me again.</p><p>It wasn’t long before Alice hunted us down. Not caring that we were having a moment. “COME AND SEE YOUR DRESS” she tries as she picks me up and basically kidnaps me from Edward. I would share this time with Alice now. Because Edward and I have <strong>Forever.</strong></p><p>
  <strong>End of Book 2</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>(A/N: Ok…so Eclipse time baby. Basically I don’t want to spoil it. But I really want to finish Eclipse and make my way over to Breaking Dawn. Love you all!)</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>also sorry it is very short</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Book 3- Chapter 1: Escape</p><p>“Aww, Jake, please don’t” I say with a frown and he sighs. </p><p>“Yeah, Yeah. I get it” he grumbles. “Why don’t you come sit with the Super naturals?” he says and I sigh and look at Edward. “Don’t tell me you have to ask him for Permission?” he spits and I frown. </p><p>“I don’t ask Edward for permission. Why do you two have to be at each other’s throats all the time? I came here thinking ‘I get to hang out with Jake’ but I can’t do either if you are at each other’s throats” I say angrily, my newborn temper getting the most of me</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Book 3 - Chapter 1: Escape</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK SO IN A FEW WEEKS I WONT HAVE MY PC!<br/>*GASP* I KNOW!<br/>i need a new one for school and i have to hand back my current PC so...<br/>Yeah so i might be able to finish Eclipse by then if i have some serious dedication<br/>also i am getting a job<br/>swimming is drowning me <br/>help me<br/>anyway we have 4 more weeks of fanfiction!<br/>should be long enough right?</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>OK there has been a few mistakes<br/>you might have to go though the chapter logue to look</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3- Preface</strong>
</p><p>Sometimes, the ones you love are the only thing that matters in the world.</p><p>Sometimes, it’s easier to be selfless.</p><p>I didn’t want anyone to get hurt.</p><p>It’s all my fault. They could get hurt because of me.</p><p>I just wanted to scream:</p><p>“Hey, Come and Get me”</p><p>So I could protect the ones I love.</p><p>--------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <em>Some say the world will end in fire, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Some say in ice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>From what I’ve tasted of desire</em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hold with those who favor fire.</em>
</p><p>
  <em> But if it had to perish twice, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I think I know enough of hate </em>
</p><p>
  <em>To say that for destruction ice </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Is also great </em>
</p><p>
  <em>And would suffice. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Robert Frost</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Book 3- Chapter 1: Escape</strong>
</p><p>I walked into the door to the smell of burning metal and dirt and into the kitchen to find Charlie and a jar of spaghetti sauce he had stuck in the microwave was only on its first revolution before I yanked the door open and pulled it out.</p><p>“What did I do wrong?” Charlie demanded.</p><p>“You’re supposed to take the lid off first, Dad. Metal’s bad for microwaves.” I swiftly removed the lid as I spoke, poured half the sauce into a bowl, and then put the bowl inside the microwave and the jar back in the fridge; I fixed the time and pressed start. Charlie watched my adjustments with pursed lips.</p><p>“Did I get the noodles right?” I looked in the pan on the stove.</p><p>“Stirring helps,” I said mildly. I found a spoon and tried to de-clump the mushy hunk that was scalded to the bottom. Charlie sighed. “So what’s all this about?” I asked him.</p><p>“Nothing” He grunts and I sigh. “Just thought I would make dinner for a change” he says and I raise my eyebrows.</p><p>“Yeah…you mean give yourself food poisoning?” I ask him and he laughs.</p><p>“Ha-ha. Very funny” he says and I shake my head as I pass him a bowl of pasta and he starts to eat. I raise my eyebrows and look at the time to see it was past six. “Now…I-” He starts but the knock on the door cuts him off. Swiftly and gracefully, I get up and walk to the door to meet Alice instead of Edward. She bounces in and I groan mentally. Oh no. “Alice, nice to see you” Charlie says and I look at her.</p><p>“Just looking through Bella’s wardrobe. Edward’s coming now” Alice adds and I nod with a sigh of relief.</p><p>“Why do you need to look through my wardrobe?” I ask her and she grins.</p><p>“Secret” she says as she bounces up towards my room. Charlie raises his eyebrows.</p><p>“Why?” he asks I and I shrug. She might be looking for something. I hear another knock and I basically almost sprint to get the door and open it to see my Edward standing there with a frown placed on his face.</p><p>“Hello” He says as he kisses me, electric currents flowing through my nervous system and walks back into the living room. Charlie grunts at the sight of Edward, he didn’t really like him too much after we announced our engagement privately to him. He thought, according to Edward, that he was taking me away from him. Suddenly, Alice comes bounding down the stairs with a huff in my peripheral vision, catching my attention.</p><p>“You” she points at me. “Need a better taste in clothing? You obviously don’t know how to use a wardrobe” she says and I sigh with a smile.</p><p>“Thanks Alice” I murmur as she disappears and Edward and I make our way up to my room. Edward sits on my bed and I sit in his lap. “You notice how close we’ve come in the past couple of months” I say as we lay together on the bed and he grins.</p><p>“Yes, I have noticed that” he says with the tone of amusement in his voice. I smile. “Have you noticed that Jacob Black likes you?” Edward asks and I sigh.</p><p>“Yes I have actually. He’s taken a very particular liking to me” I say and Edward grins. “But he knows about us mating. And I wouldn’t be surprised if he and the pack knew about the wedding” I say and he nods his head in agreement.</p><p>“Actually, he doesn’t but I’m sure he will know after graduation” Edward says as he wiggles his eyebrows and I laugh. He was probably right. “I just hope he imprints soon” he murmurs “I don’t want to worry about any competition” Edward says and I frown.</p><p>“You know that there is you, and only you” I murmur and he smiles as his hand rubs my back. “Could you tell me why Alice was here?” I ask him now, merely curious. He grins.</p><p>“Ah… She was looking for decent clothes so she can pack for our…umm…honeymoon” Edward says awkwardly and I smile. “She didn’t find anything, her opinion on your clothes were…let’s just say…irritating to her.” He says as I look into his, close to black eyes. I frown. His eyes look like a weird brown. He smiles as he looks into mine and I grin. “We match” he laughs and I smile.</p><p>“We can go hunting later. I just want to escape Alice and her nightmare of wedding plans.” I say and he smiles.</p><p>“What would you like to do then?” he asks me in a whisper and I grin.</p><p>“Stay here, and never let you go” I say huskily. The next couple of hours is spent whispering comforting words occasionally in each other’s ears but most of the time is spend kissing each other. Then after a few hours, Charlie comes in and checks on us. He raises his eyebrows at the sight of Edward reading huskily in my ear as I lay against his chest. “Hi Dad” I say, breaking up our recital of the book. Charlie frowns.</p><p>“I was going down to the reservation for dinner. Want to come, you know, talk to Jacob and the boys and something?” he asks and I smile before looking at Edward. He grins and kisses my cheek. I knew going on the reservation would make it that Edward and I could not have Alice in our ears, and in his head bustling about the wedding plans.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? <em>Permission</em>?” he teases and I grin as Charlie stands at the door, uncomfortably and impatiently. I laugh.</p><p>“No silly, I was wondering if you wanted to come <strong>with</strong> me” I say and he grins and nods. “Ok Dad, do we need to bring anything or something?” I ask him and Charlie shakes his head before walking away. “Are we going to tell the wolves? About us getting…married?” I ask him and he shrugs.</p><p>“Still wear the ring though, I would like to send a message to Jacob Black” he says and I smile as I stand up and walk to the wardrobe, where I pull on my shoes and I turn to brush my hair. As per usual, he turns to me and takes the brush out of my hair and runs it through it gently. We are done within a minute, and we walk downstairs, holding hands to see Charlie’s cruiser gone. Edward leads me towards his car and I take my turn to drive, knowing that he would drive at crazy speeds. He chuckles and watches me with a grin on his face, soon enough, we make it to the reservation, and within their borders and park outside the black household.</p><p>“Bella” Jake says as he runs over to Edward and I with a smile plastered on his face. “Welcome back” he says as he hugs me and I flinch from his smell.</p><p>“Jeez, you really stink Jake” I tease and he laughs.</p><p>“I could say the same about you and your <em>mate</em>” he spits the word with disgust and I frown.</p><p>“Aww, Jake, please don’t” I say with a frown and he sighs.</p><p>“Yeah, Yeah. I get it” he grumbles. “Why don’t you come sit with the <em>Super naturals</em>?” he says and I sigh and look at Edward. “Don’t tell me you have to ask <em>him</em> for <em>Permission</em>?” he spits and I frown.</p><p>“I don’t ask Edward for permission. Why do you two have to be at each other’s throats all the time? I came here thinking ‘I get to hang out with Jake’ but I can’t do either if you are at each other’s throats” I say angrily, my newborn temper getting the most of me. Edward rubs my arm and slips the ring onto my finger.</p><p>“I’m sorry” he murmurs as I try to calm myself down. <em>Don’t let your temper get out of hand. You can’t hurt Jake. It <strong>is</strong> an intriguing idea but don’t. He’s not as unbreakable as Edward and Emmett. </em>I think and I finally manage to calm myself down. Edward senses my calm posture and kisses my forehead. Then Jake catches sight of the ring and a choking noise comes out of his mouth.</p><p>“You’re…You’re” he chokes looking between Edward and I. I frown and turn into Edward’s chest, where he kisses my hand. “You’re engaged?” he asks angrily and I nod before turning to see his body shaking and him running into the forest. I hear some of the boys chase after him and I frown. Why did I have to hurt everyone I loved?</p><p>Edward and I walk over towards Charlie who is frowning and looking towards the bush. “Where’s Jake?” Billy asks and I frown.</p><p>“He ran. Edward and I…he got upset…I don’t know how to explain” I mumble and Billy frowns.</p><p>“Bella and I are getting married in August. We told him and he got a bit…<em>temperamental</em> and ran off to Phase” Edward says with a shrug as if it was nothing. But from those first eight words, I would sense the pride in his eyes that I was his, and he was mine.</p><p><strong>Mine</strong>. It made everything so real. “Oh” Billy mumbles and he frowns. “Jake has displayed a sort of <em>interest</em> in you too Bella.” Billy says, but much louder and I sigh and nod. Suddenly, Edward’s phone breaks the noise and I pull it out, and as I suspected, it was Alice.</p><p>“Edward?” she asks and I frown. “We need you to come back to the house. We caught Victoria’s scent” Alice says and I sigh and pass the phone over to Edward.</p><p>“We need to go.” I say to Charlie and he nods, just wishing for Edward to leave. I drive while Edward talks and we make it back to the Cullen household in record time, myself not caring about the speed limit. We run towards the house and then Emmett leads us off to the scent. We trace it back towards a lake where it disappears. I frown. She got away.</p><p>“And that’s not all. There’s another scent in your house Bella” Jasper says when we get back. “Alice followed it up to your room and they walked around your room before going outside and caught a car. They drove away and the scent ended on the road.” Jasper says and I frown and look around for Edward. “He went to the house” he says as I become instantly calm.</p><p>After a few minutes, they come back and Edward scoops me up into his arms before taking me to his bedroom. I sigh as I lay on the bed and close my eyes, my mind thinking of nothing. “What are you <em>doing</em>?” Edward asks, the hint of amusement in his voice. I smile.</p><p>“Come here” I say and he follows my instructions and lays down next to me. “Close your eyes.” I say and I snuggle up against him. “Does it feel like we’re sleeping?” I ask him as the electricity flows between our bodies.</p><p>“Nope…but the temptation is driving me <em>insane</em>.” He says and I snuggle up to him closer before threading my hand through his hair “How do you think you are going to do in your finals?” Edward asks me and I laugh.</p><p>“I remember everything crystal Clear” I say and he grins at my joke. “I can’t believe how fast everything has gone” I murmur and he grins. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Book 3 - Chapter 2: Jake's Return</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>I'm gonna speed post. there's obviously gonna be a mistake somewhere</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3 – Chapter 2: Jake’s Return</strong>
</p><p>Jacob didn’t come back until it was graduation. Well <strong>my </strong>graduation anyway. He showed up on the doorstep the day before with a loud…well loud to my ears, knock on the door. Edward wasn’t around, he went hunting with Emmett and Jasper to solve overpopulation on mountain lions in the east, and in Emmett’s case, a few bears or two.</p><p>“Hey” he says when I open the door. I smile and flinch at his smell and the look of him. He wasn’t wearing a shirt, as per usual, he had a pair of dirty shorts on, no shoes and his hair has twigs and leaves in it. “Wanna come for a walk with me?” he asks while looking over my shoulder.</p><p>“Yeah Sure…what happened to you?” I ask him as we step out the front door. We walk into the bush, holding hands so I don’t go to fast. It was a friendly gesture, nothing more. Well I hope it wasn’t anything more in his head. His flame hot skin burned against my ice cold one. A big difference.</p><p>“I was gone for a few weeks. The pack would talk to me…I think I was in western Canada…maybe Alaska. I didn’t know if I would make it in time for your graduation” he says and I smile at him. He sighs. “Could you stop <em>dazzling</em> me?” he asks me and I laugh a musical laugher.</p><p>“Sorry” I say and he smiles. “I’m glad you came back. Have you gone to see Billy?” I ask him and he shakes his head. We walk over the logs and towards a river before sitting down. “So…you coming to the wedding?” I ask awkwardly and he grins.</p><p>“Of course, you wouldn’t want your best man showing up without a tuxedo hey?” he teases and I grin as I lean against his flame hot shoulder. I sigh and he stands up, I follow after him. “I didn’t want to do this like this…well this way” Jacob says awkwardly and I frown. What was he talking about? “But I need you to know that I’m in love with you Bells” Jacob grabs my face and holds it still. Meanwhile I’m trying to resist the intriguing temptation to break him. “And I want you to choose me over him” he says before he lowers his face down to mine and kisses me. I frown and push him off me. Before kicking him in the gut. He looks at me, a mixture of pain in his eyes.</p><p>I run, not wanting to see the pain in his eyes, not only because I kicked him, because I rejected him. I didn’t love him like I love Edward. I loved him as a brother, and I only wished he could see that. I was wrong for him. I could kill him if I wanted to. I wasn’t aware where I was going until I bumped into Edward who caught me and stopped me in my tracks. “Bella” Edward says and I could see pain in his eyes, like what I saw in Jake’s. I choke out a dry and tearless sob into his chest. “Hey…what happened?” he asks me as I wrap my arms around him. I sob again.</p><p>“I can’t hurt anyone anymore.” I sob and he tries to quiet me down. “Jake and you…Charlie. Esme…Carlisle…Emmett...Rosalie…Alice…Jasper…Everyone” I sob and he hugs me tightly. “And I miss Renee and Phil…” I sob just letting it all out as he picks me up and runs towards our meadow. I sob for an hour until I calm down, then I notice Edward just sitting there in silence, staring at me. “Sorry you had to see that” I mumble and he smiles a sad smile.</p><p>“It’s ok…It comes with the job.” He says, a hint of amusement in his voice. “So what happened?” he asks me and I frown as I sigh. I really didn’t want to get into another round of ‘tears’ again. I frown.</p><p>“Jacob Black kissed me” I say and he frowns and growls under his breath. “I pushed him off me and kicked in him the gut” I say and Edward smirks as he kisses my forehead. “He said he wanted to go for a walk, and then he said he loved me and then that’s when he kissed me.” I say and he smirks as he turns me over so he’s on the ground and I’m on top of his chest. “You know I only think of him as a brother Edward” I say and he nods.</p><p>“You really are a tough little newborn” Edward comments as he runs his lips down my neck and onto my shoulder.</p><p>“Hey! I’m not little” I say offended and he laughs.</p><p>“I know” he murmurs and I smile as I stand up, him following me instantly. “Where are we going?” he asks me and I grin.</p><p>“We’ve still got to graduate” I remind him and he grins as we run towards the Cullen household and for once, Alice isn’t trying to drown me in Wedding details. She makes us all wear identical black heals, I wear a blue thigh high dress and my hair in curls. Rosalie wore a spaghetti strap, floral pink, thigh length dress which was girly and her hair was normal but out over her shoulders. Alice wore a pale purple, V-neck spaghetti strap which flowed down to her knees. Esme wore a regular every day dress with heels. Her dress was a nice pale green, thigh high, spaghetti strap, ditzy wrap dress with a little bow on the side, making her look younger than she is. I was the last to walk down the stairs. I took the steps gracefully down the stairs, and slowly to stop and see Edward with a grin plastered on his face. He watched me walk down the stairs, his eyes a bright gold meanwhile mine were a golden brown.</p><p>If I didn’t see him before I ever met him, I could have sworn he was the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen. He was in a grey shirt, a pair of black pants and a black tie. It was casual but it still made him look gorgeous. His hair was the usual bronze and messy, his face was definitely perfect and his smile blinded me from everything. “Hello” he says huskily into my ear and my breathing accelerates. “You look beautiful” he whispers and I shiver. Then I kiss him. From the moment, electricity sparks between our bodies, intensified from the moment and higher than ever before. The <em>desire</em> is there and it might come up from the surface. Then the kissing takes a turn from the normal kind, acceptable in public to the bedroom kind. Of course his lips never leave mine, but then I stop.</p><p>I pull my face away from his. “Your family are still here” I murmur and he laughs. Jasper laughs and shakes his head as he holds Alice tightly against him, he was already graduated, along with Rosalie and Emmett, but they’re here to support Edward, Myself and Alice.</p><p>“Esme, we might need to move away from the coming up to newlyweds soon” Jasper hints and Esme laughs.</p><p>“Let’s just hope that they aren’t worse than Rose and Emmet” Alice laughs and I frown. Edward read the confusion on my face and he grins.</p><p>“Emmett and Rose were worse than us. They smashes too many houses while they were…uhh…” Edward whispers awkwardly with a hint of humour. I grin and turn to him.</p><p>“So they are talking about our sex lives?” I ask him and he laughs and nods. “We don’t even have one” I whisper and he grins as he wraps his arms around my waist. “Come on, let’s go” I say as we make out way to school for our Graduation.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Book 3 - Chapter 3: Edward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Edward POV</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3- Chapter 3: Edward</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Heads up: Edward’s Point of View through the whole chapter. I’ve actually never written his POV for this fic! Should be interesting!</strong>
</p><p>Bella in a white dress, the red eyes, more clear. It was coming near. I was frightened, for once. <em>We can’t let this happen. She cannot leave your sight ever, she stays in one of our sights. </em>Alice thoughts pop into my head and I nod, determined to keep her out of harm’s way.</p><p>I just had to act normal, not like about fifty or more thoughts were popping to my head. Easy. “Like the colour clash?” Bella asks, humour in her voice. I grin.</p><p>“No I don’t but that’s not why I’m upset…angry more like. The vision of you with red eyes, it was so much clearer now. It’s coming Bella, and I don’t think there is any way to stop it.” Alice grumbles and I sigh, of course she would tell Bella. “But now Edward will never leave your sight, I’ll ask Charlie, since he is a lot nicer to me, if you can move in. I’ll explain everything. You stay in Edward’s room or mine if you like, there will be absolutely no need for clothes. Yes, Charlie will let you go…” Alice says with a nod as her eyes go black before returning back to its full focus. She walks and sits down next to Edward. “And you will hunt as much as possible” Alice says and Bella nods as she curls up to my side and my hand brushes over her back.</p><p>“I won’t let anything happen” I whisper and she turns to look at me. I kiss her forehead and she lets out a quiet moan, so quiet so only that I can hear. Nobody notices. “I love you” I whisper in her ear. “And In around two months, just think about it. Us all alone, on our honeymoon” I whisper again and she shivers involuntarily, I smile. “That ought to do it” I say, a smirk plastered on my face. She smiles.</p><p>Jessica’s speech just sounds like a blur to me, I was just focused on Bella the whole time. <em>Stop staring at her Edward, or you’ll miss your call</em>. Emmett thinks and I grin. I walk up, take my diploma with a smile and walk over to my Bella. We throw our hats in the air, Bella laughing having the time of her life before turning to me and kissing me. I kiss her back, and start to feel something going through my nervous system. As always I end the kiss and we walk, hand in hand, back towards our families. I quickly kiss her again and walk away with a smile on my face. “Congratulations Bells” Charlie says as he smiles at her. “Your officially graduated” he says and Bella smiles at him before hugging him tightly and awkwardly.</p><p>“Congratulations Bella” Renee whispers before hugging her. <em>I forgot she was so cold</em>. Renee thinks and I frown. <em>Edward…Bella’s thirst…</em>Jasper warns me and I nod. I turn to look at Charlie. <em>We can’t really go out together because of the fact that she can’t eat. I hope she doesn’t run off after Edward</em>. Charlie thinks and I turn to Alice.</p><p>“Alice has planned a party, tell them” I whisper only loudly that she would hear. She nods with her eyes.</p><p>“Alice is throwing a graduation party at the Cullen house. I’m going strait there in about five or ten minutes to help set up. Will you be good if I leave?” she asks and they nod with a smile. She smiles back at them and hugs them all again, flinching at her cold, hard skin and she bids them goodbye before walking towards me.</p><p>“You’ll go with Rosalie and Emmett in their car. I’ll have to stay with Alice and Jasper to explain why you need to move” I say and she nods. With a sigh, she kisses me and walks away into Rosalie’s red convertible and drives away. <em>Good luck Edward, you’re going to need it</em>. Rosalie thinks and I sigh and turn to everyone that remained. <em>Edward you’ll have to introduce us when they come over in approximately…twenty one seconds</em>. Alice thinks and I nod. I sigh and turn to the others who appear to be deep in conversation which they aren’t.</p><p>“Hi Charlie” I say and he looks at me, he drags Bella’s mother and Phil over with him. “I would like you to meet my Family. This is Carlisle and Esme, my mother and father” <em>how are they so young? They look in their mid-thirties!</em> Renee’s thoughts pop into my head and I flinch. “My siblings, Alice and Jasper. Rosalie and Emmett are the ones that left with Bella.” I clarify as they all smile, all except Alice, who is practically glowing in her grin.</p><p>“Hi, you must be Renee and Phil, Bella’s parents from back in Jacksonville. Bella’s told us everything about you. I hope you won’t mind if Edward, Jasper and I talk to you three at... Charlie’s house would you?” Alice asks and they look bewildered.</p><p>“Sure Alice, we’ll meet you there” Charlie says and I couldn’t be more thankful for Charlie in this moment and his enthusiasm for Alice or was that Jasper. <em>I’m not doing anything Edward</em>. Jasper clarifies and I grin as we walk into the car and drive towards Charlie’s house.</p><p>“Alice all going to plan?” I ask her and she nods.</p><p>“Yes, He’ll let her move. We’ll have to explain the wedding situation to Renee and Phil first then grab Charlie alone, we could send Jasper out of the room… no that won’t work…I’ll leave the room with Renee and Phil. If I try…yes I’ll get Renee involved on the wedding plans. That should give you approximately five minutes and thirty seven second to talk” Alice says and I nod nervously.</p><p><em>There’s no need to be nervous Edward</em>. Jasper calls from his mind. <em>You’re just casually talking to your Fiancé’s parents. No biggie</em>. Jasper says and I immediately become calm. I would probably feel annoyed later. We arrive at the house, not beating Charlie, Renee and Phil there. They are already in the living room when Charlie lets us in. We walk at a fairly normal human pace and sit across from him. Charlie sits down and looks at us, hoping for any of us to say something. “Jasper, aren’t you supposed to be in Canada studying?” Charlie asks and Jasper smiles.</p><p>“Yes sir, I decided to come see the rest of my siblings graduate today. They let me take a day off” Jasper explains and I turn to him and I sigh.</p><p>“Ok so as you already know, Bella and I are getting married…” I start and Charlie turns to look at me. “There’s no stopping it. I promised to make her happy and this is what she wants. I know Charlie knows more about us than Renee and Phil but Charlie…there are somethings you can’t tell them about <em>us</em>” I say and Charlie starts to protest. I cut him off. “Trust me Charlie, it’s for the best. And I’m sure Bella doesn’t want to hurt you or get you killed” I explain. <em>Why telling Renee and Phil wouldn’t about their daughter be so endangering to us?</em> Charlie thinks. “If the volturi knew about that you three knew Charlie, it would be catastrophic. You see you aren’t supposed to know about <em>us</em>.” I say and Charlie frowns with a nod. <em>I understand, for Bella</em>. He says and I nod.</p><p>“But she barely knows you” Renee says and I saw her eyes go to me and Charlie. <em>She can’t marry him. I don’t care, I’ll threaten her or anything</em>. Renee thinks then I hear Alice thoughts. <em>Edward, be careful, the futures going slightly off track…of course Bella’s eyes are still red</em>. Alice thoughts go towards me.</p><p>“She knows me more than my family does. She’s made me who I am and I truly love her. And I understand your views of marriage at a young age Renee but Bella and I aren’t like you and Charlie. I can assure you.” I say and it seems to calm them down. “Renee, Phil, I ask you to leave with Alice for a minute, I’m sure Alice has numerous wedding plans to devour you in” I say and Alice bounces up, an Alice smile you couldn’t refuse on her face. Renee and Phil followed her out.</p><p>“What more is there? You’re asking for your <em>blessing?</em> A bit too late for <strong>that</strong>” Charlie says and I grin.</p><p>“True…as you know… I can read thoughts…Alice can see the future…she has seen Bella with red eyes. Charlie? Do you know what that means?” I ask him and he shakes his head. <em>No I don’t…</em> he thinks and I sigh. “It means she’s killed a human. We’re eliminating all possibilities that it could happen, so Bella…she can’t stay, not until after the wedding. Which by then we’d probably be moving. You can visit is you want, just make sure you call and them Bella can hunt. Don’t come if any exposed blood is around you. It would be bad.” I say and he sighs with a nod.</p><p>“I understand. For my safety?” he asks and I nod. <em>I wonder if this is what it feels like for Bella’s thoughts to be read a lot, irritating</em>. Charlie’s thoughts pop into my head, I laugh.</p><p>“I can’t hear her thoughts, it’s great to herm but sometimes it drives me insane” I say and Charlie raises his eyebrows. <em>Really</em>? He asks me and I nod. “Yeah, yours are a little harder to read than normal, I guess she inherited it” I say and he looks down at his hands. “and back to the topic at hand, yes for your safety. I don’t think Bella could ever forgive herself if it was you or anyone else she knew or loved” I murmur and he nods.</p><p>“Sounds like Bella, she’s ok with this?” he asks me and I nod. “She’s not going to be staying in your room is she?” he asks and I laugh.</p><p>“Actually no, Alice or Rosalie would be happy to take her in. she’ll probably not have the need to pack any clothes, Alice has that covered. She actually spend more time in my room than the others or the music room. Bella is very stubborn about clothing” I say and he grins.</p><p>“You know Edward, I’m kinda liking you more than before and I can see that you’re the one she wants, and you’ll make her happy. I give you my blessing or whatever you call it now days” he says with a laugh and I grin.</p><p>“Thank you Charlie, I guess I should say thank you for bringing her to Forks too, otherwise we wouldn’t have met” I say and he smiles.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Book 3 - Chapter 4: Visions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Theres a part 2 to this chapter<br/>it's called <br/>Part 2: Chapter 2: Training<br/>just a heads up</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3 – Chapter 4: Visions</strong>
</p><p>Edward, Alice and Jasper returned, good news is that as planned, Charlie agreed to let me move. I would stay in Edward’s bedroom. The great news is that Charlie gave us his blessing, and Renee and Phil were piled in wedding plans. The party went as expected, it was ok, I stayed with Edward the whole time. Until Alice saw something.</p><p>“Bella you know the intruder in your room? There’s an army of vampires coming to Forks, four days is all we would have.” Alice says and I sighed.</p><p>“How many?”</p><p>“Twenty, numbers are slowly decreasing” Alice says.</p><p>“We won’t have enough numbers”</p><p>“The wolves!” I say and everyone turns to me. “Hey! They’ll be happy at least. They just want to kill some vampires at <em>least</em>. It’s a win if we have them. Or the Denali clan could come down” I say and Edward nods in approval.</p><p>“Sure…you’d be able to contact Jacob Black by any chance?” Emmett asks me with a grin on his face. I knew he just wanted the same as the wolves, and a bit of fun. “Bella could ask them tonight. Tell them to meet us at the baseball field in the woods, ten miles from forks to the east at midnight” Emmett says and I nod as Edward and I take our hands in each other’s and drive away.</p><p> We drove in silence until we hit the reservation, and drove to the Black household. “Bella” I heard Jake yell from across the house, I grinned as I knocked on the door and saw Jake with Embry and Quil tail behind him. “Hey, what brings you two here?” he asks, directing his eyes to Edward standing protectively behind me with his hands on my waist.</p><p>“We need your help. Assemble your pack or however it goes. Are you in to kill some vampires?” I ask him and he grins. Then a frown places in his lips.</p><p>“What do you mean? Did someone break the treaty?” Jacob asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“There’s an army of newborns coming towards Forks. We don’t know why but they’ll be here in four days” I say and he frowns. “Not our type. Their meat eaters” I say and Quil laughs.</p><p>“Like your wording for the blood suckers” he says and I shake my head.</p><p>“Thanks…in a weird way” I say and Edward laughs. “So yeah, they’re coming. We don’t have enough numbers but we were wondering if you guys would take the enjoying of slaughtering some newborn vampires with us?” I ask him and Jacob grins.</p><p>“In, Quil, can you alert the others? What time and where?” he asks me and I smile.</p><p>“Meet us at the baseball field in the woods, ten miles from forks to the east at midnight” I recite and Jacob grins. “You should be able to follow our scent” I say and he nods as we start to leave.</p><p>“I have the temptation to break your jaw for kissing Bella…but I know it will make her unhappy so you’re lucky <em>pup</em>.” He says and I frown and look at him.</p><p>“Yeah well I’m pretty sure I heard a crack in my ribs. All fine now though” Jacob says before he smiles at me.</p><p>“You know I don’t feel that way for you, you’re like a brother” I say and he nods.</p><p>“Good enough for me, run along with your fiancée. See you in three hours.” He says as he runs off towards the woods. We drive away and once I get home, I start to pack my bags, but all the stuff I would take was gone.</p><p>“Huh… Alice” I say and Edward laughs. We trace my hand over the covers of my sheets and I turn to him as I sit on the bed. “I don’t think the army is a coincidence. I think it all weaves together like a piece of knitting.” I say and he laughs at my bad example. “Victoria, The intruder, missing things with my scent, then the army. It’s all her” I say and he frowns. “Victoria wants to kill me. A mate for a mate. A trade-off” I say and he frowns.</p><p>“But Alice is watching Victoria, she would have seen her decide” he says and I shake my head.</p><p>“She wouldn’t because of her blind spots. Snap decisions” I say and Edward frowns. “She’s been watching Seattle right?” I ask him and he nods. “So she’s been using the intruder to get through Alice’s visions, so they decided that, while they were in Seattle, they would come to Forks to destroy me… It’s the only logical reason” I say and he frowns and hugs me so fast that I would have seen it coming, except I didn’t, and his lips crushed mine. His lips were eager and the sensation was overwhelming as his scent filled my lungs and his lips made my whole body tingle in sensation. Then, he moved us to the bed, where he laid over top of me. The whole sensation made me forget everything, even Charlie who was, in fact, downstairs as we kissed on my bed, completely oblivious to what was happening under his very roof.</p><p>Edward moaned softly and I guessed the drug like addiction was in him too, at least I wasn’t the only one. He started taking his shirt off, and that’s when it clicked. “Edward” I say calmly but he didn’t listen to me. <em>Oh never mind</em> one part of my mind said as he kissed me. <em>Bella, you know he’s a man of his word</em>. The more logical and not effected by everything said to me, I snapped. “Edward” I say loudly as his lips trailed down my neck. “Stop” I said and he continued. “Please” I say calmly and he groaned before shrugging his shirt back on in a flash. “Not now” I say in a soft voice and he sighs.</p><p>“Tell me why, give me a list to remember” he says and I smile, my brain was already ahead.</p><p>“One: I do want to have sex with you, but only if I marry you first.       Two: not while Charlie or Renee or Phil or any of our family is around, it wouldn’t be nice if they walked in on us.          Three: I don’t want to now, trust me I want you so bad, but not out of the fact that you could lose me in four days. We <strong>will</strong> be <strong>together</strong> for all <span class="u">eternity</span>. Ok!             And Fourthly: I just want to save it all for the honeymoon because Charlie would <strong>not</strong> be impressed if we tore the house down to rubble.” I say and he groans with a grin.</p><p>“You, my Bella are a fair woman to your word” he says and I grin as I lay on his back. He kisses me quickly. “We are going to have one <strong>Heck </strong>of a honeymoon. We might <strong>actually</strong> be worse than Rose and Emm for once” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“Definitely worse. Ready to meet the wolves?” I ask him as Charlie turns the flat screen TV off and makes his way upstairs. “We’re going now dad. See you well…hopefully soon” I say and he grins.</p><p>“It’s going to be really empty when your mother leaves and Phil, but I’ll just have to get used to it.” He says with a shrug before hugging me. “Miss you Bells. Stay safe” he murmurs and I smile as I hug him back. “Bye” he says as we walk out. I step in the car and Edward squeezes my thigh and I have one last look at the house with a frown.</p><p>“It’s practically a criminal offense, leaving him to fend for himself” I laugh and Edward smiles.</p><p>I was leaving Charlie alone, for his safety.</p><p>But something told me that it wouldn’t matter</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>Next: Part 2: Chapter 5: Training</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Book 3 - Chapter 5: training</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This is PArt 2 to Chapter 4</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------</p><p>
  <strong>Part 2- Chapter 5: Training</strong>
</p><p>We had to train, so at midnight, we met the wolves in the baseball field. “Edward, Translate?” Carlisle asks and Edward nods. We step forwards together, His arms tight around my waist. “Newborns aren’t like us. They’re stronger than us because their own human blood lung is in their tissue. They’re out of control, that’s why there’s been a mass murdering in Seattle” Carlisle says. “Jasper is an expert in this area, he can take over” Carlisle says and Jasper walks up towards then.</p><p>“Carlisle’s right. Newborns are much stronger and crazed than us.” Jasper starts</p><p>“How are they dangerous, if there’s only a small amount” Edward asks in Jacob’s voice.</p><p>“Because they won’t give up for anything. They’ll destroy anything in their path. Emmett is the best example of a newborn attack. Bella is a newborn, but technically we don’t want to see how strong she is” Jasper says and I smile. Emmett and Jasper walk up to an empty part of the field and turn to each other. “No holding back” Jasper says with a grin.</p><p>“Not in my nature” Emmett say back. They run at each other and Jasper moves away from him, they completely keep running into each other and trying to grab each other. Then they back away slowly, a grin on both of their faces.</p><p>“Never lose focus” Jasper says and Emmett grins.</p><p>Alice and Jasper went next. If I was human, I would have seen a blur. But I saw Alice dancing around, twirling when he goes to catch her and then, she leaped and disappeared. He turned around looking for her and then, she landed on his back, kissing his neck. He grins. “Get Bella and Edward up” Emmett calls and I grin as I take Edward’s hand.</p><p>“Alice and Edward could go up first” Jasper calls. “I just want to show Bella something” Jasper says and I walk over to stand next to Jasper. Edward and Alice stand there, they don’t move an inch. After five minutes, Jasper speaks up. “You actually need to move you two” he calls and Edward grins as he attacks Alice and she moves, but it’s just a lot of misses. Then Alice puts Edward on the ground. I grin.</p><p>“Bella’s Turn” Alice calls and I laugh as I help him up. He grins and I move away from him and jump upwards. My guess was Alice was blocking her mind from Edward, not seeing my decisions I grinned and Edward sighed in frustration and something else I couldn’t quite pinpoint as I landed on his neck and kissed him. He cradles me as I sit in his hands, him holding my upper thighs and my legs were wrapped around together on his hip. He frowns.</p><p>“What did I do?” I ask concerned and he shakes his head. “Edward” I ask and he shakes his head as I wrap my arms around his neck. “I’m going to assume something worse than it is” I threat and he sighs. “Did I hurt you?” I ask him and he frowns and shakes his head.</p><p>“I just can’t, I can’t help you here Bella. It’s wrong, goes against the grave” he says and I frown as I slip from his arms and onto the ground with a thud.</p><p>“What are you talking about? You’re the best at it, you fought James and saved me, your good at this” I say angrily and he frowns.</p><p>“I just can’t. Alice and Jasper are different than us, I just can’t go around seeing easy ways to kill you” he says and I huff. “Plus, Emmett is stronger than me, and also Jasper has more knowledge than me. Ask them. I won’t do this with you” he says and I huff as I walk towards a tree and kick it over before sitting down on it.</p><p>“Fine” I huff and he laughs a cold laugh, then smiles.</p><p>“So stubborn” he grumbles. “And I don’t think you could have destroyed a tree for that little temper tantrum” he laughs and growl at him. He grins. “You guys continue, I’m going to attempt to knock some sense into my Fiancé.” He says and I frown. “Bell. Imagine you were a part of the army and we were together, I was with the Cullen’s and you were with them and trying to kill me, would you do it?” he asks me and I shake my head. “Of course you wouldn’t, and neither would I. but your enthusiasm for me to help you is making me feel like you really want to Bell, and I really don’t like it” he says and I sigh.</p><p>“Ok…” I say and he smiles as he places me on his lap. “Can’t we just <strong>play</strong> fight?” I ask him as I kiss the corner of his mouth and I grin. “Please?” I say and he groans with a grin.</p><p>“You, will be the death of me” he says as he kisses me quickly before I jump out his lap. He rubs at me, trying to get me back in an embrace but he misses. I grin as he chases me, he was a lot faster than me and grabbed my arm in towards him, then when he goes to kiss my neck, I slipped under his legs. “Ha-Ha very funny” he says as he chases me over towards the tree I kicked down. Then he grabs me by the feet, making a thud in the ground as he falls over, pinning me to the ground with his arms so I have no escape. I kiss him and he melts into my embrace for the next few minutes.</p><p>“Bella…Edward” Jasper coughs and I grin as I pull my face from his and he grins as he kisses me once before standing up. His arms constrict nicely around my waist and I lean into his embrace. Jasper coughs again. “Either find a room or split up or I’ll make you” Jasper says and I huff as I cling to Edward with all my might.</p><p>“You two are like children” Rosalie mutters and I fight a smile and win. “Just let go of him or I’ll get Emmett to break up you two” Rosalie threatens and I shake my head.</p><p>“You heard what Jasper said, let’s go” I whisper and he grins as he picks me up and runs off from the wolves.</p><p>“BELLA” Alice yells as Edward runs off with me towards the house. He laughs as he lays me on the couch and I curl up to his side.</p><p>“I love you” I whisper as I kiss him and he smiles.</p><p>“As, I, You Bell” Edward says as he kisses me back.</p><p>Thirty seven and a half seconds later, Alice was dragging me back towards the pitch. I laugh as I ran back with Edward, us holding hands.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Book 3 - Chapter 6: Army & Jane</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>THE ARMY ATTACKS<br/>AND <br/>JANE IS AN ASSHOLE<br/>CONFIRMED<br/>actually i really like jane<br/>i just wanted to make her an asshole<br/>the real asshole is edward<br/>but lets not think about that</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 3 – Chapter 6: Army &amp; Jane</strong>
</p><p>The army has arrived. I stood in the field with Edward, Alice, Jasper, Jacob, Seth Clearwater, Leah Clearwater, Embry and Paul. While the others were with Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett and Esme. We heard the army trample forwards through the bush, propelled by my human mingled scent, and Edward moved protectively to my side. “I love you” he murmurs and I shake my head.</p><p>“We <strong>Will</strong> get married Edward. I promise” I say and he nods, cold and protectively. I see the army of newborns, ten of them, trample forwards towards us. All eyes on me. Carlisle runs towards one of the eleven, Jasper takes on a girl with brown hair. Edward leaves to fight a tall boy about two years younger while I, was left to fend for myself. A blond girl ran forwards and ran at me, I ran straight into her, knocking her to the ground. She growled and in my peripheral vision, I saw Edward look up at me, loosing focus. Two Vampires grabbed him and in the blink of an eye, the blonde girl before me was destroyed by a wolf, Seth. I saw the girl attempt to bite Edward and I ran after her. “Don’t you dare” punch. “Touch” there goes her arm. “MY” her other arm. “EDWARD” I growl as I rip of her head. I turn and see Edward dealing with the other boy and then, he rips of his head. He grins. I turn around and see another two come towards me and suddenly I’m on the ground. The boy bites me on my lower left arm and I scream, drawing attention to myself on the ground as I receive another bite on my shoulder. I scream again.</p><p>“Victoria and Riley” Edward murmurs as he takes the boy off me and destroys him. I take care of the other boy. “Some of the wolves are in trouble. GO” Edward says towards the wolves and Alice and Jasper. They run away and we see Victoria walk out with a boy by her side. Edward growls. “Touch Bella and your dead to me” Edward growls as he runs towards Victoria and the boy stares at me.</p><p>“Riley, you don’t have to follow Victoria. This whole sherade was to avenge her true mate, James. Please don’t do this. You can walk away now” I say and he looks at Victoria. I take his moment of doubt to attack Victoria, pulling her off Edward while Edward attacks Riley. Suddenly, I feel a bite in my upper arm and scream. With a quick jab, I push Victoria off of me. Within three and a quarter seconds, Victoria is destroyed and thrown into the fire. I turn to see Edward collecting pieces around off the grass and throwing them into straight into the fire with perfect aim. He turns to me.</p><p>“Are you alright?” he asks as he assess my arm. I nod.</p><p>“It hurts” I moan in a weeping voice. He frowns and kisses me. “I was right” I say as I hug him. He sighs as he picks me up and carries me somewhere.</p><p>“Edward, what happened to Bella?” a voice calls out in the distance</p><p>“She was bitten, three times. She’s in pain, it will pass. I just can’t bare it. . How long Alice?” Edward asks and she sighs.</p><p>“Three minutes. Bella will still be like this…” a voice, Alice says and I open my eyes and look at Edward.</p><p>“Can’t you do anything to stop it?” I moan and he shakes his head.</p><p>“It’ll pass love” he says and I nod as I curl back up to him.</p><p>“Why do you think they tried to bite me?” I ask in a pained moan. Edward sighs.</p><p>“Because you were with Charlie before the fight, remember? Your scent would have mixed with Charlies and his with yours. You smell like a half human” Edward says and I nod as the pain gets worse. “It has to get worse before it gets better” Edward says as I moan and I nod. He sighs. “I wish there was something I could do” he says and I shake my head.</p><p>“It’s fine” I say as I stand up. “I’m fine” I say as his hand looks at the marks in my skin. “They’re ugly on me” I wine and he shakes his head.</p><p>“They’re beautiful. It shows everyone how brave you are and selfless and…” Edward says but he never even finishes the sentence before I press my lips to his. He moans as I slide my hand up to his head with a smile. Jasper coughs, as per usual.</p><p>“Wanna keep it on the down low please?” he asks and I laugh quickly before groaning. The pain over takes me and Edward frowns. “Edward, just let her for a bit, they’re coming” Jasper says and he nods as he holds me against his chest.</p><p>“Seems we missed an entertaining fight” the cold voice of Jane rings out into the field. “What’s wrong with your <em>mate</em>?” Jane asks and I shiver.</p><p>“She was bitten, three times” Edward says and Jane hums.</p><p>“Pity” she says coldly. “I’ve never seen a coven escape an attack of this magnitude” Jane says.</p><p>“We were lucky” Carlisle says. “I hope you could please send my regards to Aro” Carlisle says changing the topic.</p><p>“Yes of course. I must ask you not to mingle with humans. If they know too much then you know what that means” Jane says and I feel Edward’s body move. “And Aro extends his invitation to Alice, Bella, Edward and Jasper. He hopes that one day, you’ll join him” Jane says. I shiver at the image of Aro’s dream, us four walking alongside him with black cloaks. “<em>Bon Voyage</em>” She says before leaving. The pain overcomes me, downgraded a lot more than before, but not so bad.</p><p>“You ok?” Edward asks me and I nod.</p><p>“Yeah…it’s better now” I say. “It’s still painful, not so bad as before.” I say with a shrug, causing a hiss to escape my lips. He hugs me tightly and says something to the others, before picking me up and within three and a half minutes, we were in our meadow, the flowers in a nice purple shade. He lays me down on the grass and I curl up to him and he smiles. “Distract me” I say and he smiles as he presses his lips down to mine.</p><p>“BELLA CHARLIE’S AT THE HOUSE WITH RENEE AND PHIL” Alice calls from the other side of the meadow. I smile as we run back to the house to greet my parents.</p><p>
  <strong>End of Book 3</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>And here is the end of book 3, time to work on the Breaking Dawn Section of the book. Still need to find out what we’re going to do for the Volturi. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <br/>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Book 4 - Chapter 1: Hunting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>here comes the wedding<br/>next chapter<br/>had to do this <br/>sorry</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4: Chapter 1: Hunting</strong>
</p>
<p>“Bella we should go hunting, plus in two days’ time we’re going to get married” Edward says as I continue to read on his couch. I sigh. He was right. My eyes were as black as coal. I smiled as I put away the book and we linked hands. We ran in the middle of nowhere where we stopped. “I’ll go north, you can go west” Edward says and I nod as I run towards the west. We always did this, knowing how uncomfortable I was with hunting around people, and the fact I could hurt him. After a few miles of running, I catch the scent of a deer. I hide behind the tree, my vampiric unconscious taking control. Nothing mattered at the moment, I didn’t realise how thirsty I was until I caught a scent.</p>
<p>While tracking the deer, I crossed a new scent and a voice filtered the trees. “Ok, I think the bear was over here, go north just in case though” the voice sounded familiar, but I didn’t notice because nothing was filtered until I stopped hunting. I caught the familiar scent and hid among the trees, going further west, following him. And when I was sure we were alone, I pounced.</p>
<p>I didn’t know what I was doing and who this was when I was pulled off his body by someone, I turned to attack but his pained and shocked eyes stopped me. I was pulled out from my daze… this was my father…I killed Charlie</p>
<p>I feel my body shake with dry sobs as I turn into Edward’s chest. He soothes me…he <em>soothes me</em>… as If I was a child who broke their doll… I cringe. Why was he doing this? “We need to leave, they’ll think that it’s an animal attack. Could you walk?” he asks me and I shake my head and close my eyes. I feel his body glide gracefully as if he was walking as he holds me in his arms tightly. I let the sobs continue.</p>
<p>“Edward what happened?” Jasper asks.</p>
<p>“She slipped up…” Edward murmurs.</p>
<p>“Edward, I’ll take her” Alice says and I grip Edward’s shirt tighter.</p>
<p>“No” I say quietly. Suddenly a phone rings.</p>
<p>“Hello?” Carlisle’s voice answers it. “<em>Dr Cullen. We need you at the hospital. Animal attack on the west of Forks. It’s your son’s fiancés’ Father. Charlie Swan</em>” the voice on the end of the receiver says. “Ok” Carlisle says as he hangs up. I hear him walking out and Esme, Emmett and Rosalie walk in.</p>
<p>“What’s wrong with Bella?” Esme asks and I breaking back into sobs. Edward mutters something and the next thing I know, I’m being laid in a bath. I open my eyes and see Edward who isn’t focusing on my body, but my face. He stares into my eyes.</p>
<p>“Bella…” he murmurs in a soft voice and I break into sobs again. “Bella” he moans pained from my tears.</p>
<p>“How bad is it?” I ask him as I calm down…Jasper.</p>
<p>“They’re fully red. A little bit of black in there too.” He murmurs and I close them in horror. He sighs and kisses my forehead. “It’s ok…I think anyway. Alice has some contacts for you to borrow. They’ll be gold as usual.” Edward says and I sigh as I lean into the bath.</p>
<p>“How can you stand me…even comfort me…soothe” I say and he frowns and kisses my forehead. He starts to speak but I cut him off. “You knew this was coming, we knew I was going to become a <em>murderer</em>” I say and he sighs.</p>
<p>“But we didn’t know enough to know that your pick of the litter was Charlie, Bells.” He says. “You aren’t a murderer. Otherwise you’re saying that we’re all murders. It was an accident. I was stupid and I feel incredibly sorry for you because it’s my fault. I let you out of my sight. I even heard Charlie’s thoughts as I was coming back for you. His last thoughts were of you Bell. He loves you so much and I tore your family apart” he says and I frown and shake my head.</p>
<p>“Don’t…Don’t take the blame for something I did” I say and he shakes his head. I sigh. “Isn’t it incredibly hard to focus on my eyes and face when I’m sitting in front of you in a bathtub. With nothing on?” I ask him with a touch of humour. He shakes his head.</p>
<p>“No…not with nothing on…I was thinking of your privacy…I let some stuff on” he says and I look down to see a bra on and panties. Oh.</p>
<p>“You realise in two days that it isn’t going to matter” I say raising my eyebrows. He chuckles.</p>
<p>“Yes” he says and I frown. Jasper must have gotten distracted. “Carlisle’s coming now with an officer to tell you about Charlie. The best thing you could do is get dressed” Edward says as he washes my hair. I nod as I stand up and walk towards a towel. I notice a pair of Jeans and a black, long sleeved shirt on the counter with a clean and dry pair of panties, socks and a bra. I raise my eyebrows.</p>
<p>“Alice did this?” I ask him and he laughs coldly.</p>
<p>“She didn’t want to…uhh…argue with you now anyway. She doesn’t want another round of waterworks.” Edward says and I nod as I throw off my wet clothes and pick up the clean ones. Edward hisses. “Just hurry up” he says and I frown as I see his eyes closed tight. I turn around.</p>
<p>“Ok I’m done” I lie and he opens his eyes before eying me and growling.</p>
<p>“You are one sneaky and a beautiful girl. Hurry up, put your clothes on. They’re here” he says and I nod as I speedily get dressed and place In my irritating contacts, a gold yellow. Once I’m done, we both walk down the stairs. Jasper immediately taking control of my emotions again, I just had to act…ugh I hated acting…not exactly my strong point. “Hello Carlisle. Hello Officer” Edward says as he wraps his arms around me. “I didn’t hear you off” Edward says and I grin and then, thanks to Jasper, it slides off my face slowly.</p>
<p>“What’s happened?” I ask in my melodic voice. The officer flinches.</p>
<p>“Miss Swan, I need you to come with me. We need to talk.” The officer, and thanks to Jasper, once again. I panic.</p>
<p>“Why? What’s happened? Whatever it is, we can do it right now in front of everyone” I say and Edward’s hand traces my back, then Alice comes into the room.</p>
<p>“What’s happening?” Alice asks as she sits down on the couch, pulling me with her. Edward follows after Alice and I, and I sit on his lap. The officer takes a seat on the opposite seat of us and sighs.</p>
<p>“Well I’m not going to get you alone it seems… Well anyway…It’s about your father” he says and I stuck in a breath, and look at Carlisle. “Today with the rest of our men, he went to track the animal causing these attacks, and he had a pretty good idea of where the attacks were taking place before, but they’ve stopped. For a while and he guesses a large wolf or bear. Unfortunately he was attacked by this very animal and he unfortunately died while in the woods. The others found him five minutes after hearing his scream. They couldn’t get to him and Carlisle couldn’t save him. I’m sorry” he says and I take another shaky breath in. then I move my head into Edward’s chest and sob, so he couldn’t see the non-existent tears. “He’s left everything with you under his will…even his cruiser, which he wants you to keep it even if you don’t want it.” The officer laughs humorously. “I guess I’ll leave it to you then” he says as he bids his good byes to us and leaves me crying.</p>
<p>“Jasper stop pushing” Edward growls and Jasper turns to him. “Bella” Edward moans and I look at him. “Come on” he says as he picks me up and takes me towards his room. He lays me on the couch and pulls a blanket over me. my mind sifting now, through memories.</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>The burning stopped, but didn’t stop in my throat. But only one memory comes to mind. Renee, Phil, Charlie…I stand up and run. Thanking everything with every single part of my soul that it was night, nobody could see me run this fast. Then I arrive at home. I knock on the door and somehow can hear the footsteps arriving down the stairs, and then I see Renee. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bella” she calls as she embraces me in a hug. “Bella why are you so cold?” Renee asks me and I shrug. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m not cold at all really” I say and she gasps at my melodic, wind chime like voice. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Bella is that really you? You don’t sound like you” she says and I cough a laugh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah well here I am” I say and I hear another set of footsteps around the house and see Charlie. I grin. “Dad?” I ask and he grins. Charlie was here! For me!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Char- Dad why do you think I’m like this?” I ask and he sighs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I don’t know Bells. But I’m glad you’re coming here with me. I haven’t seen you in four years” Charlie says and I smile. Then a frown graces my lips. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Dad”</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yes?” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Why do you think Mom doesn’t want me anymore?” I ask him and he frowns. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I think she does Bells. Anyone would. But she just needs a bit of time to figure out life for you from now on. There is so much you now <strong>can </strong>do but there is also so <strong>little</strong> you now can’t do.” Charlie says. “She still loves you, like Phil and myself. Even if the eyes are a bit creepy and your skin’s pale white, cold as ice and harder than a diamond. Even if your incredibly beautiful and your super-fast and somehow graceful. We all still do because inside you are our Bella. Always” he finishes. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“How have you managed to live for the last seventeen years?” I ask and he grins with a laugh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’ve been going down to the ridge for the past seventeen years Bells” he says with a laugh. “It’s not like my bills are going to increase with you here in food” Charlie says and I laugh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“True” I say. “I’ll cook from now on. It would do you some good” I say and he grins. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“So how’s things with Edward going?” Charlie asks and I grin. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Everything is great. He’s a really good guy.” I say and Charlie nods. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I’m glad that there’s more of your kind here” he says and I nod. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah…everything makes so much more sense now” I say and he smiles. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Yeah… Renee called the other day.” He says and I frown. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“I know I heard” I say and he sighs. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Of course” he mutters and I pull a faint smile. “Don’t worry about Renee” he says and I nod with a sigh. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>*End of Flashback*</em>
  </strong>
</p>
<p>I didn’t know where I was. Or what I was doing. Or who I was with. Nothing mattered anymore. Charlie was dead. Even Carlisle couldn’t save him. It was all my fault. Edward couldn’t blame himself. I lost control. He didn’t kill his father. I killed my own father. Nobody ever, in the Cullen household has managed to kill their father.</p>
<p>But I have.</p>
<p>I wanted to die.</p>
<p>Nothing mattered now. The wedding, the honeymoon… Edward… Alice… Renee…Phil… Carlisle… Esme… Rosalie… Emmett… Jasper…</p>
<p>Charlie was dead.</p>
<p>And there was nothing they could do.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For some odd reason, i've been shipping Bella with Seth Clearwater but an older version<br/>he's just my LiTtLe BaBy</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Book 4 - Chapter 2: White</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WEDDING BELLS ARE HERE<br/>hehe<br/>get it?</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 2: White</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Charlie was dead. I killed him. I <strong>am</strong> the reason Charlie is dead. All my fault.  </em>
</p><p>“Bella” <em>Charlie was dead. I killed him. I <strong>am</strong> the reason Charlie is dead. All my fault.  </em></p><p>“Bella” Edward groans. “It’s Edward love” he says shaking me gently. I look up to him and he lets out his breath. He hugs me tightly. I was causing him pain. I needed to stop.</p><p>“Edward?” I whisper and he smiles.</p><p>“Yeah it’s me” he whispers as he kisses my forehead. “You’ve been out for twenty five hours…it’s today” he whispers and I nod.</p><p>“Twenty five? Where did you go?” I ask him and he frowns.</p><p>“Alice needed help with the preparations outside. I’ve spent most of my time in here next to you for a vast twenty three hours. Renee and Phil arrived late last night. We had to move you to Alice’s room so Renee wouldn’t get mad.” Edward says and I nod.</p><p>“I don’t want to leave you” I murmur and he frowns.</p><p>“Of course. I’m sure Alice will understand. We’ve had enough bad luck to last us a decade anyway” he says and I hear the murmurs of chatter down below.</p><p>“Where’s Bella?” the female voice of Renee rings into my ears.</p><p>“Upstairs. We don’t know about her current…Ahh…<em>state</em>” Carlisle’s familiar voice says. “She’s with Edward, he hasn’t left her side for one second” Carlisle says and I look at him as I stand up. I walk into Alice’s room where she stands next to a white garment bag with several other black garment bags laid beside.</p><p>“Bella…” Alice says as she hugs me and I hug her back. “You know its tradition for Edward to be here” she says as she looks towards Edward. He smiles.</p><p>“Alice, Bella wants me here” He says and she sighs. Then after the intense staring, he sighs. “Fine” he growls. “If she goes back to the way she was before, it’s on you” he growls before walking away. I freeze.</p><p>“Alice” I whine and she frowns.</p><p>“Come on, we need to give you a new face” Alice says as she begins to work on my makeup. I close my eyes, as if I could sleep and let the time overcome me. Eventually Edward walks back in, holding four coffee cups.</p><p>“Emmett and Jasper went hunting. They thought to get you this. It’s animal blood, you’d have to wash your mouth out and brush your teeth. I suggest drinking it all before Renee and that come up here. Esme’s keeping them busy” he says as he presses a kiss to my forehead, places the three cups on the vanity, keeping one for himself. He grins at my happy state. “Love you” he says as he closes the door.</p><p>“Love you too” I call and I hear his laughter through the walls. I couldn’t help but smile as I devoured the contents of the cup. Alice takes a mouthful and drinks it before handing one to Rosalie who finishes it within a minute. Alice smiles as my eyes.</p><p>“They’re a red still. But the gold is slowly mixing in. but you’ll have to change in a couple of hours. Renee will come in when you’re dressed” Alice says and I sigh as she starts to do my hair. Rosalie walks back in with her make-up complete and her dress on already. I look at her and she smiles.</p><p>“Hey Bella. It’s good to see you back again.” Rosalie says with a smile and I look down as she walks over to the back of my head. “Do you need help? I can do her hair?” she asks and I smile at her.</p><p>“Yeah sure, the braid goes under there” Alice says and she nods as she does it carefully. Alice slips my dress from the bag and once Rosalie is done, ushers me over. They help me slip into my dress with difficulty. Once I’m done, Esme rushes in and gets dressed, leaving me to my thoughts. “Your contacts” Alice says as she passes the dull gold over to me. I slide them in without difficulty, my eyes keep focusing on the scratches on the lenses. I sigh in frustration.</p><p>Esme, Rosalie and Alice are all dressed when Renee stumbles in, Phil tailing behind. “Oh Bella!” she says as she comes up and hugs me. She smiles as she sees Esme standing with Alice and Rosalie. “You all look beautiful! Alice everything is correct and in order. You two should go into business as wedding planners. It’s perfect.” She says “And Bella’s dress, it’s beautiful” she says as she looks at the delicate fabric around me. “Lucy is here by the way! You remember her Bella? She’s your cousin on my side” Renee says and I nod</p><p>“Yeah” I say “Thanks”Sshe smiles.</p><p>“I’m sure if Charlie was here, he’d say the same” she says as she hugs me again and I freeze. Renee notices the tension in my body and frowns. “Sorry. Shouldn’t have brought it up” she mumbles and they nod in sympathy.</p><p>“It’s time” Alice calls as she walks out the room, dragging me with her. I couldn’t help but smile. She links arms with Jasper and Esme runs out of the room with Carlisle, Renee and Phil as they take their seats. Suddenly I’m left all alone. Rosalie and Emmett go first, then Alice and Jasper. I follow slowly after them. Jasper messing with my mood. I smile as soon as I see Edward, but even Jasper’s mood swings couldn’t change the fact that I was sad deep inside. Edward noticed it and smiled back, the same agony in his eyes.</p><p> “Edward, please repeat after me” Mr Webber says as we hold each other’s hand tightly. “I take you, Isabella Swan”</p><p>“I take you, Isabella Swan” Edward repeats in his own voice.</p><p>“To be my lawfully wedded wife”</p><p>“To be my lawfully wedded wife” Edward repeats.</p><p>“To have and to hold”</p><p>“To have and to hold” Edward repeats.</p><p>“For better”</p><p>“For better” Edward repeats.</p><p>“For worse”</p><p>“For worse” Edward repeats.</p><p>“For richer”</p><p>“For richer” Edward repeats.</p><p>“For Poorer”</p><p>“For Poorer” Edward repeats.</p><p>“In sickness and in health”</p><p>“In sickness and in health” Edward repeats.</p><p>“To love”</p><p>“To love” Edward repeats.</p><p>“And to cherish”</p><p>“And to cherish” Edward repeats.</p><p>“As long as we both shall live”</p><p>“As long as we both shall live” Edward repeats.</p><p>“Isabella, please repeat after me” Mr Webber says as we hold each other’s hand tightly. “I take you, Edward Cullen”</p><p>“I take you, Edward Cullen” I say calmly. </p><p>“To be my lawfully wedded husband”</p><p>“To be my lawfully wedded husband” I repeat.</p><p>“To have and to hold”</p><p>“To have and to hold” I repeat.</p><p>“For better”</p><p>“For better” I repeat.</p><p>“For worse”</p><p>“For worse” I repeat.</p><p>“For richer”</p><p>“For richer” I repeat</p><p>“For Poorer”</p><p>“For Poorer” I repeat</p><p>“In sickness and in health”</p><p>“In sickness and in health” I repeat</p><p>“To love”</p><p>“To love” I repeat</p><p>“And to cherish”</p><p>“And to cherish” I repeat</p><p>“As long as we both shall live”</p><p>“As long as we both shall live” I repeat with a smile on my face.</p><p>We exchange rings.</p><p>“Edward Cullen, do you take Isabella Swan as your wife?” Mr Webber asks.</p><p>“I do” he says and I smile as his hand slips from mine.</p><p>“Isabella Swan, do you take Edward Cullen as your husband?” Mr Webber asks</p><p>“I do” I choke and Edward grins.</p><p>“Then I now pronounce you as husband and wife” Mr Webber says and Edward grins. “You may kiss the Bride” he says and Edward, slowly lowers his face to mine, but it’s mine that’s kisses him fiercely. He smiles and doesn’t let go. We don’t want to let go, and we won’t, ever. We both notices the clapping slow and the coughs in the audience and we grin as Edward pulls back, as per usual. I smile and hug him around the waist. All our family comes up to us until Jake walks up with a grim smile on your face.</p><p>“Come straight to me after your turn with Edward on the dance floor” he says “I imprinted” he says and I freeze. Jake imprinted on who? “You look beautiful Bella! Congratulations” he says he hugs me and everyone else moves to congratulate us.</p><p>“Congratulations Bella, Congratulations Edward” Carmen says as she comes and hugs us both. I smile.</p><p>“Thank you” I say. “Maybe it will be Kate or Tanya’s turn next?” I hint and they laugh. Laurent stays behind the Denali’s. Quite with golden eyes. I frown and turn to Edward, who looks at me. Why was Laurent so sad? Edward brushes it off with Alice who drags us off to the reception. I laugh as she drags us on the dance floor. The music begins and everyone crowds around us. With a smile, I wrap my arms around Edward’s neck, his arms wrap around my waist. We sway gently to the music, and I lean my head against his chest happily. But then my mind swims to Charlie…</p><p>His cold, lifeless body when the found him. I cry into Edward’s chest sadly. He rubs my back gently. “I wish he was here” I cry and he soothes me.</p><p>“Nobody cries at weddings love” he attempts to joke as my moon is instantly calm. I smile sadly. Then everyone walks onto the floor. Jacob taps Edward on the shoulder.</p><p>“So…I imprinted” he says and I nod. “You know the girl around your age, and around your height. With brownish blondish hair. Yeah her” he says and I look at him.</p><p>“You imprinted on Lucy?” I ask him and he looks at me. I sigh. “What do you want me to do?” I ask him and he sighs.</p><p>“I don’t want to force it. I just can’t stay apart from her forever. It’s biologically impossible.” He says with a sigh and I smile.</p><p>“I guess I should be happy” I mumble and he smiles. I turn to Lucy. “Lulu, come and take my spot, I’m going to go dance with Phil” I say and she nods nervously as she takes my place, I find Phil and he walks me back onto the dance floor. Eventually I dance with everyone, and made my way back to my husband…it sounded all so real now. I smiled as I was back in Edward’s arms, not dancing but sitting. We cut the cake, but didn’t eat it then Alice reminded me about my contacts. I nodded to Edward. “I need to go to the bathroom” I say loudly and he nods.</p><p>“Ok, be back soon. I might miss you” he says and I laugh as I kiss him and walk back into the house. Alice tails after me and stands outside the bathroom door as I replace my contacts In the mirror, but I can’t help looking at my reflection. Here stood a pale, dark haired, red eyed, beautiful girl wearing a white dress framed with thick lashes. I sighed as I placed in the contacts, and the girl looked less dangerous. I frowned then walked out the room. Alice follows after me and makes sure I get back to Edward in one piece. I grin as I wrap my arms around his waist. “Hey” he says as he kisses my forehead. “We’ve got to go soon” he says and I smile. “Ugh could Mike keep his thoughts to himself about a married woman?” he groans and I laugh.</p><p>“One: Where <em>exactly</em> are we going? And Two: What was he thinking?” i ask him and he grins.</p><p>“One: Surprise. We’ve just got speeches then that’s It. And Two: His little fantasies of you aren’t fun.” he says as he sits down at a table. I smile and sit next to him. Everyone takes after us and all of Edward’s family and the remaining of mine sit down. All Except Emmett who stands up and walks to the front. I internally groan.</p><p>“I’d like to propose a toast” Emmett starts. “To my new sister. Bella, I hope you got enough sleep these last eighteen years. Cause you won’t be getting anymore for a while” he says with a laugh and a grin. I look at Edward and he grins. Edward mouths ‘ironic’ to me and I laugh. Then Jessica Standley gets up.</p><p>“Well, Bella was just like everyone else, totally mesmerized by Edward. Then suddenly, Edward has a girlfriend! Even though she’s not captain of the volleyball team or president of the student council. I’m kidding! It took us all by surprise” Jessica smiles. “You both belong with each other you two. I’m glad you found each other. And I hope you two are happy” Jessica says with a laugh. “You both look beautiful tonight. To Bella and Edward” she says as she raises her glass. Everyone murmurs a happy chorus of ‘Bella and Edward’ before drinking. Everyone except the Denali coven and the Cullen’s. I smile as Esme leaves our table to the front, her purple dress flowing along with her.</p><p>“I’d like to thank Renee and, even though he isn’t here, Charlie, for bringing such a wonderful person into our lives. We will cherish and protect her forever” Esme says as she looks over at me. I look at Edward, who’s grinning, oblivious to my mood change as we all raise our glasses and another chorus breaks out. Edward then stands up and walks to the front, while Esme comes and stands next to me and wraps me in a hug.</p><p>“It’s an extraordinary thing to meet someone who you can bear your soul too” Edward starts and I raise one eyebrow. He laughs at my expression and continues. “Who will accept you for what you are and who you are. I’ve been waiting for what seems like a very long time to get beyond what I am, and with Bella, I feel like I can finally begin” he says and I smile sadly. He looks over at Jasper and I’m suddenly smiling. I would yell at him later. “So I’d like to propose a toast to <strong>my</strong> beautiful bride, No measure of time with you will be long enough, but let’s start with forever” he says and I smile.</p><p>“Forever” I say loudly and he laughs as I come up to him and hug him tightly. I turn into the microphone. “I don’t know where we are going after for the honeymoon. Edward won’t tell me. Even though we’ve been together since we were both sixteen” I half lie. “I know that he’s the one for me. So no matter who you love, fight for them, because love is an incredible thing. So I’d like to propose a toast to, the most unexpected person I could throw a toast to” I say and I look at Jacob. “Jacob, who I consider a brother to me” I say and he laughs. “Find who you truly want to be with, I know we’ve had a fair share of fights. Like when you kissed me and I punched you, sorry about that” I laugh and he grins and shakes his head. “But I hope you find someone like me to my Edward” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Just don’t do anything too naughty in front of people” Jacob yells and every laughs as I pull Edward down from the stairs and into out seat, me sitting on his lap. He hugs me and lowers his lips down to my ear.</p><p>“Just think” he whispers and I shiver at his voice and his breath flowing into his ear. He smiles. “In a few hours we’ll be all alone, on our honeymoon, in a bed…” he whispers as he blows air into my ears. I grin as his hands trace around my hips to my abdomen. I smile as I kiss him again.</p><p>“Keep that going and we might not make it to the plane.” I whisper in a small breath as I lean in to kiss him again.</p><p>“Bella” Alice calls as she walks in on us. We ignore her and continue. “Edward” she says a little annoyed now and Edward’s arms rub my back and then my waist. Alice sighs in frustration. “I’ll tell her where you’re going” she says and Edward freezes before pulling him off me. I pout and he laughs.</p><p>“You are way too small to be so hugely irritating” he says and I laugh as I stand up as Alice drags me towards the house.</p><p>“I’m sorry Alice” I say and she laughs.</p><p>“It’s ok, you can’t seem to help it” She says and I laugh as she slips me into the blue thigh high gong away dress. I smile as we walk away towards the car, rice bouncing off our backs from Emmett. We climb into the car and then Edward drives away.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Book 4 - Chapter 3: Isle Esme</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>ISLE ESMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!<br/>i might write a smut collection for this chapter<br/>only if it's heavoily requested!</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 3: Isle Esme</strong>
</p><p>I didn’t know where we were going until I looked at our plane. “Houston?” i ask as we board the plane. Edward grins.</p><p>“We couldn’t get any tickets straight to where we’re going” he says and I sigh as I lean against him in the first class seat. He smiles as he orders glasses of water and other things as we sit together in the seats before I sigh.</p><p>“I might stretch my legs” I say as I stand up. He smiles at me, his eyes trailing up my thighs to the dress. I sigh with a shake of my head. “You’re worse but somehow better than any other stranger looking at me” I say and he smiles. “Want anything?” I ask him and he laughs and shakes his head. I walk over through the seats to a bar and put in for a bottle of water. Then, while I come back, a man walks towards me and touches my waist and rubs it. I move away from him and he grins. “I warn you, back away” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“No. you’re way too young and pretty for me to do that” he soothes and I push him away, gently to me, but hard to him. He stumbles back and Edward walks up from the hallway. A frown graces his lips and I walk over to him,</p><p>“What happened here?” he asks as his arms wrap around my waist. The man looks at us.</p><p>“N…Nothing” he says and I look at Edward as we walk back. He growls under his breath.</p><p>“Not letting you out of my sight for as long as we need” he growls and I smile as I lean against him. Eventually we make it to Houston and then I see the sign <span class="u">Rio de Janeiro </span>and I frown. “Yes, yes. Rio.” He says.</p><p>The flight to South America was long but comfortable in the wide first-class seat, with Edward’s arms cradled around me. We didn’t stay in the airport to connect with another flight as I’d expected. Instead we took a taxi through the dark, teeming, living streets of Rio. Unable to understand a word of Edward’s Portuguese instructions to the driver, I guessed that we were off to find a hotel before the next leg of our journey. A sharp twinge of something very close to stage fright twisted in the pit of my stomach as I considered that. The taxi continued through the swarming crowds until they thinned somewhat, and we appeared to be nearing the extreme western edge of the city, heading into the ocean.</p><p>We stopped at the docks.</p><p>Edward led the way down the long line of white yachts moored in the night-blackened water. The boat he stopped at was smaller than the others, sleeker, obviously built for speed instead of space. Still luxurious, though, and more graceful than the rest. He leaped in lightly, despite the heavy bags he carried. He dropped those on the deck and turned to help me carefully over the edge. I watched in silence while he prepared the boat for departure, surprised at how skilled and comfortable he seemed, because he’d never mentioned an interest in boating before. But then again, he was good at just about everything.</p><p>As we headed due east into the open ocean, I reviewed basic geography in my head. As far as I could remember, there wasn’t much east of Brazil… until you got to Africa.</p><p>But Edward sped forward while the lights of Rio faded and ultimately disappeared behind us. On his face was a familiar exhilarated smile, the one produced by any form of speed. The boat plunged through the waves and I was showered with sea spray.</p><p>Then I saw it.</p><p>The shape grew into a squat, irregular triangle, with one side trailing longer than the other before sinking into the waves. We drew closer, and I could see the outline was feathery, swaying to the light breeze. And then my eyes refocused and the pieces all made sense: a small island rose out of the water ahead of us, waving with palm fronds, a beach glowing pale in the light of the moon. “Where are we?” I murmured in wonder while he shifted course, heading around to the north end of the island. He smiled a wide smile that gleamed in the moonlight.</p><p>“This is Isle Esme.”</p><p>“Isle <em>Esme?</em>” I ask astonished and he laughs.</p><p>“A gift from Carlisle to Esme… Esme offered to let us borrow it” he says and I choke. Who on earth, vampire or human, would give an island for a gift? I thought there was no secrets now that I was in the family.</p><p>He placed the suitcases on the dock and then turned back, smiling his perfect smile as he reached for me. Instead of taking my hand, he pulled me right up into his arms. Even I didn’t see it coming, and a surprised squeak came out of my mouth. “Aren’t you supposed to wait for the threshold?” I ask and he laughs.</p><p>“I’m nothing, if not, thorough” he says and I smile as he walks us up the little house.</p><p>He carried me through the house, both of us very quiet, flipping on lights as he went. My vague impression of the house was that it was quite large for a tiny island, and oddly familiar. I’d gotten used to the pale-on-pale colour scheme preferred by the Cullens; it felt like home. I couldn’t focus on any specifics, though. Then Edward stopped and turned on the last light. The room was big and white, and the far wall was mostly glass—standard décor for my vampires. Outside, the moon was bright on white sand and, just a few yards away from the house, glistening waves. But I barely noted that part. I was more focused on the absolutely huge white bed in the centre of the room, hung with billowy clouds of mosquito netting. Edward set me on my feet. “I’ll… go get the luggage.” After a minute, he suddenly was back, the luggage in the corner.</p><p>“Why am I a little nervous? You can’t hurt me” I laugh and he grins as he pulls me towards him.</p><p>“I dunno.” He says with a smile as he lowers his face down to mine in an intense and building kiss. Electricity sparked between us. His hands, wrapped around my waist, my hands threaded into his hair. Nothing mattered but him right now.</p><p>
  <strong>*At Sunrise; Rio de Janeiro, Isle Esme*</strong>
</p><p>I smiled as Edward’s breathing raised my head up and down his chest, perfectly chiselled and strong. He smiled as he traced patterns on the back of my back. “How are we ever going to stop?” I asked with a laugh and he smiles at me as I roll onto his chest, our faces so close that we could go again. He kisses me to explain his point but I pull away.</p><p>“We just don’t” he says with another laugh. I smile. “Although it would be healthy to stop every now and then. So I don’t wear you out” he says and I laugh.</p><p>“Well I will <strong>never </strong>get enough of this” I say as I kiss his jaw. He smiles.</p><p>“Neither will I” he says as he kisses me again, and we melt away into our honeymoon.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Book 4 - Chapter 4: Funeral</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>OK MEGA POST<br/>AND SOON!<br/>THE GRANDE FINALE</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 4: Funeral</strong>
</p><p>We got back a day before my birthday, Edward saying that the others wanted to celebrate. He was right though. Alice and Edward argued over who would show me my present. Of course after several minutes of staring at each other, Edward won. He pulled me towards a garage where a shiny, black Ferrari was waiting for me. I sighed and turned to look at him with my eyebrows raised. “A car?” I ask him and he grins as he tosses me the keys. I catch them without any effort.</p><p>“Test run?” he asks me with a grin and I smile with a sigh. I gave up, we would have to take it for a test drive anyway.</p><p>“Sure” I say. “I don’t know how to drive it” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Just watch and learn” he says as he jumps in the driver’s side and I slide into the passenger seat. He pulls out and drives towards Forks calmly. We’re in forks as quicker than usual, and driving a lap around in clear sight of everyone. Eventually we pull into the local shopping centre and hand in hand, walk in. We quickly walk around, Edward having Esme’s shopping list memorised. I didn’t know why we needed food, we didn’t even eat, and no human came over to the house that didn’t know about us being vampires. The only thought that was logical was Charlie and he was…dead. I took in a calming breath, Edward noticed it and hugged me.</p><p>“Why do we need food?” I ask with a frown. He sighs.</p><p>“I…don’t really think you’ll take this so well.” He says and I sigh and nod. “Esme was asked to cater some food for Charlie’s funeral” he says and I take in a deep breath in through my nose, inhaling the scent of most of the humans that have been here and passed.</p><p>“Ok” I say as I quietly followed him around the shop holding his hand tightly in silence. He threw me a few glances every now and then, but my face was blank, clear of any obvious emotion. He sighed in frustration as we sat back into the car.</p><p>“Look, I’m sorry” he says and I frown. “I shouldn’t have told you that knowing it might pull you back into your own ways” he says as he looks into my orange-golden eyes. I sighed.</p><p>“No I’m fine.” I say as I look at him, not bothering with the hiding anymore. He smiles as he rubs my arm gently and kisses the side of my head. I smiled as I leaned against him, drawn by the electric pull from our bodies. It took us about ten minutes to get back to the house and about a second with everyone helping unload the car and Esme immediately getting started. “So what was the other present you were talking about?” I ask Alice and she smiles.</p><p>“It’s not entirely for <em>you</em> specifically but for <strong>both</strong> you and Edward” Alice says as she pulls my hand and Edward’s hands cover my eyes. After about a minute of human paced walking, we stopped and Alice let go of my hand and Edward’s hands slipped from my face, down my shoulders and rested on my waist. I smiled as I took in the scent of metal, and multiple other building materials along with new other scents that I didn’t recognise.</p><p>In front of me there was a small cottage nestled in the woods, the lights on and windows closed. Edward grinned at me as he watched me take in my…<strong>our </strong>house. I couldn’t help but grin. “We thought that you would prefer to live afar from us for now…after a few years when we’d have to move you could have a new house but you and Edward could have your own and move close by. Esme didn’t want you too far, but it’s not too close” She says and I grin as I look at Alice. “Do you like it?” she asks me and I shake my head. “Love it?” she asks and I nod. “I can’t wait until I tell Esme. She’ll be ecstatic” she says and I smile.</p><p>“How could I not? Why didn’t she come?” I ask her and Alice looks awkwardly at Edward.</p><p>“We…uhh…Ummmm…Edward you’ll show Bella around right?” Alice asks Edward and he nods. I wondered what was wrong as she ran away, too quickly.</p><p>“What did I say?” I ask worriedly and he laughs and shakes his head and pulls me towards the house, not before surprisingly picking me up and throwing me into his arms without any difficulty. I take in a shocked breath.</p><p>“You didn’t say anything. Alice just saw what was going to happen, which I have absolutely every inch of intention of fulfilling and decided she didn’t want to stick around for that. Alone time was their other gift” he says as he opens the door. He tours me the house, and everything didn’t matter until we got to the bedroom. “I warn you, the wardrobe is bigger than most of the house” he says and I fall out of his arms.</p><p>“A bed?” I ask him and he smiles as he looks at the pure white, wooden framed bed in the middle of the room. “We don’t need to sleep” I say as his lips brush my neck. I shiver and turn to him.</p><p>“Not for sleeping” he says. “Although I don’t want to ruin the bed anyway. Could come in handy one day” he says as he helps me out of my shirt and it falls to the floor with a muted thud. Then, we continue blissfully into our second honeymoon.</p><p>
  <strong>*Twenty One Hours Later*</strong>
</p><p>Edward smiles as we lay on top of each other, my fingers tracing patterns in his back on the sand coloured floor in our bedroom, next to the still standing bed watching the sun hit the glass from behind us, turning the room a nice sunrise orange, and making our skin reflect the rays into rainbows. Edward sighs and kisses my forehead before standing up. My mind forgot to work, and I ended up staring at his beautiful body from below. “We should get dressed. Alice left you a bag in your side of the closet” he says and I sigh as I stand up. “You have to get dressed in it…It <em>is</em> a dress. It’s better for the occasion” he says as he walks me towards the wardrobe. We walk in to find that he was not joking about what he said about the wardrobe before. It really was bigger than most of the house.</p><p>I stroked all the garment bags, until I found a set of draws, more than three quarters of the room separating it. I sighed. Alice. Edward looked at me and smiled. “Your side is bigger than mine. Alice invests too much time in you” he says with a laugh as he begins to get dressed into black. I frown. Why black? I shrug it off and open my bag, to see everything in there. Black dress and shoes and…why was everything black.</p><p>“Why are we matching?” I ask and he frowns.</p><p>“It’s…It’s been twenty one hours and thirty minutes. The funeral is at midday” he says and I nod sadly. I quickly get dressed and do my hair. Way quicker before him and wait in the living room where every moment comes flooding back to me.</p><p>
  <strong>*Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>While tracking the deer, I crossed a new scent and a voice filtered the trees. “Ok, I think the bear was over here, go north just in case though” the voice sounded familiar, but I didn’t notice because nothing was filtered until I stopped hunting. I caught the familiar scent and hid among the trees, going further west, following him. And when I was sure we were alone, I pounced</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I didn’t know what I was doing and who this was when I was pulled off his body by someone, I turned to attack but his pained and shocked eyes stopped me. I was pulled out from my daze… this was my father…I killed Charlie</em>
</p><p>
  <em>I feel my body shake with dry sobs as I turn into Edward’s chest. He soothes me…he soothes me… as If I was a child who broke their doll… I cringe. Why was he doing this? “We need to leave, they’ll think that it’s an animal attack. Could you walk?” he asks me and I shake my head and close my eyes. I feel his body glide gracefully as if he was walking as he holds me in his arms tightly. I let the sobs continue. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>*End of Flashback*</strong>
</p><p>“Bella” Edward says as his arms rest on my knees. I realise that I was crying…more like sobbing again. “Bella” he soothes and I sigh. “We need to go” he says, not bothering to tell me it would be ok, knowing I would snap at him. I had forgotten all about it for the past month, thanks to Edward and his distractions. The wedding was the last I remembered, remembering him. We walk at a regular human pace towards the house, holding hands, in complete silence. The house, when we enter is filled with the same sadness and despair as myself. Esme and Carlisle had gone to drop of the catering but would be back in, According to Alice, seventy three point thirty six seconds.</p><p>We stepped into the car, Edward drove ourselves over there. Alice and Jasper were in the back seat of my car. Even though I was not looking at them, I felt all eyes on my face, watching closely in case the smallest thing provoked me. We got there in silence, Edward holding my hand tightly, before Renee came up to me and hugged me. “Oh darling” she whispers as she notices my black face, she turns to Edward. “What’s happened? Why isn’t she speaking?” she asks and Edward frowns.</p><p>“I don’t know. She’s been like this for the past hour” he whispers as his arms constrict around me. I lean into his embrace, closing my eyes. Then I sob into his chest, and he soothes me. “Hey” he whispers as he gently kisses my forehead.</p><p>“She’s grieving?” Renee asks and I feel Edward nod.</p><p>“I don’t know what to do” he confesses. I had to be strong for him. I sighed as I released myself from him. His shocked eyes look directly into mine, difficult to read with my golden contacts. “We have back row seats, for more…<em>privacy</em>.” He says and I nod as I walk towards Jake and Lucy holding hands, Lucy smiling at me. I walk over to her slowly and hug her.</p><p>“Jake Explained it to me about what you are and what they were and imprinting” she says and I nod. “Its fine, I’m happy with Jake in my life. I love him” she says and I sigh and nod.</p><p>“I guess I wouldn’t expect Jake to be my cousin in law soon anyway” I mutter and she smiles.</p><p>“I am sorry to hear about Charlie though. Did they find what killed him?” she asks and I shake my head. Of course I knew, it was me. But only the Cullens knew that. I frowned.</p><p>The funeral went for a couple of hours, the reception for an hour before I had enough of it. The grieving had turned everyone drunk, Edward noticed everyone’s thoughts, except the vampires, who couldn’t drink and dragged me out of the drunk crowd and into the car, where we patiently waited for Jasper and Alice, who weren’t long to follow. Once again I noticed everyone’s worried eyes on me. I sighed. “I’m not going to break down and start crying my eyes out ok?” I snap as I jump out the car and run. Not towards the house, but the most unpredictable place they could think off.</p><p>The mountains.</p><p>Alice wouldn’t have seen, it was a snap decision. I weaved in and out and around the trees before it started to rain, my scent would have disappeared now. I stayed there for hours, shutting my phone so they couldn’t bother me. After a few hours, Emmett runs into where I am. He sees me before calling out for me. “Bella”, and with that, I jump into the water. He wouldn’t follow me, he couldn’t find my scent. And after I few hours, during sunrise, I rose from the water and found a place in the tree, sitting there until one person I wanted would find me.</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Part 2 of Ch4: Edward’s POV</strong>
</p><p>She ran just like that, a snap decision. I groaned as Alice suddenly searched for where she would go, but no luck. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper arrived not long after, my wife was missing, and Jasper could feel myself growing more anxious and worried per second. <em>Where’s Bella?</em> Jasper thinks as he looks around.</p><p>“She ran” I say as Jasper calms me down. <em>She <strong>ran?</strong></em> He asks and I nod. “Yes, got a bit upset and just ran for it. We can’t follow her scent, it’s about to rain. I’ll check our special spot. Alice can you check the baseball field.” I say and everyone chooses their locations and runs in the direction of it, before the rain pours and her scent disappears. I let out a frustrated groan and run to the meadow only to find it empty. The wet droplets of water soak in my shirt but I ignore it as I run around the woods, trying to find her. Then a particular thought catches my attention.</p><p><em>I found her! ... Where’s she going?</em> Emmett’s thoughts bounce into my head, I run towards his location, the mountains. The image of Bella soaked in water, she looked like she had been crying, in Emmett’s mind. <em>“Bella” </em>Emmett calls and then I watch as she jumped into the water. <em>Shit… Edward’s going to murder me</em>. Emmett’s thoughts ring into my head. Esme’s thoughts bound into my head as she runs into my perimeter. She runs into Emmett as I’m almost there.</p><p>“Where’s Bella”</p><p>“She jumped, she hasn’t resurfaced”</p><p>“I’ll wait for her. You should go back and alert the rest of them. She might just want to be alone.” She says and I walk out. “Edward, you’ll go back with Emmett. It will be easier to find them with you” She says and I look into the water anxiously.</p><p>“But-” I start to say and she shakes her head.</p><p>“Go. You can’t read her mind, it isn’t going to make a single difference.” She says and I look back at her. <em>Sometimes, we girls just need to talk to other girls Edward. If she doesn’t come out with me then I’ll come back and you can go and find her. She’ll either talk to me, yourself or Alice. We’re the closest to her. </em>Esme’s thoughts assure me a lot more than anyone else’s, and she had a point. So I ran.</p><p>I ran away to find my siblings.</p><p>Where we would wait for Esme to return.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0023"><h2>23. Book 4 - Chapter 5: Home</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>HERE WE GO</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4- Chapter 5: Home</strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Previously: </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Bella</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>And after I few hours, during sunrise, I rose from the water and found a place in the tree, sitting there until one person I wanted would find me. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Edward</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Esme’s thoughts assure me a lot more than anyone else’s, and she had a point. So I ran. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I ran away to find my siblings. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Where we would wait for Esme to return. </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now: </strong>
</p><p>I sat in the tree, just thinking to myself. I didn’t smile, and I couldn’t hear anything but the occasional animal moving and footsteps. I climbed higher and then I saw the one person I wanted to talk to. Esme. I breathed and slid down, scaring her a little. Her caramel hair swinging in the wind. “Bella” She breathes as she hugs me. “We were all so worried” She says as she sits up in the tree with me. I frown.</p><p>“How upset Is Edward?” I ask her quietly and she frowns.</p><p>“Edward’s frustrated, I’ll admit. But he’ll be so relieved when you come back.” She says as she rubs my back.</p><p>“I don’t want to go back just yet” I say and she frowns at me.</p><p>“Spill your guts out first, and then we’ll decide” she says and I nod.</p><p>“It’s just that everyone thinks very little of me. Edward always worries so constantly about me and I can take care of myself easily. And they always think that, especially after I killed Charlie” I take in another breath. “That I’m just going to get worse. I don’t want to cause him any pain by making myself miserable. That’s why I ran today, I didn’t want to cause him pain by watching me suffer. I heard what he said today at the funeral and I’ve been trying so hard to be strong for him. And he also has a habit of letting me off the hook with things, saying they are his fault when they’re not.” I say and she nods at me. “How good are you at keeping stuff from Edward?” I ask her and she frowns.</p><p>“Alice is the best at it. But I know enough to try, I’ve never tried to hide anything from Edward” she says and I smile and nod as her arms wrap around my waist.</p><p>“I don’t want to be around the house for a while” I murmur, thinking about Charlie. “I might go back home” I say and she nods.</p><p>“Do you want to talk about it? The day?” she asks and I shake my head.</p><p>“What did Edward tell you after I…faced Charlie’s blood without being hunting?” I ask her and she smiles.</p><p>“He was amazed that you, a brand new vampire would be able to deal and not harm a human like that. Even Carlisle wasn’t like that” she says. “He admired you Bella, and he still does, just as much as how much he loves you” she says. “We all do”</p><p>If I was human, I would have blushed so red, that I would have looked like a tomato. I looked down, embarrassed and pleased. They still thought highly of me. He still loved me. “So, I’ll head back, explain it to the others, I’ll try to keep it from him though. Just don’t get your hopes up. Just stay here for a while, don’t make the decision too early. Otherwise Edward will go, if it means switching so incoherently then do it” she says as she kisses my forehead before her caramel hair flushes and disappears. I smile to myself and run around the bush to dry of my clothes. It wasn’t working so I ran to the cottage, snagged a shirt, pants, shoes and the car keys before running to the car outside and driving away. About ten minutes later, I reached town and decided to walk around, but changed my mind like Esme said and decided that I would stay in the car, driving around.</p><p>Then after about twenty minutes, I decided to go home. My home in forks. Charlie’s house. I was used to the cruiser parked around the front, but to my guess, it was probably in the garage. I slid out the car, closing the door behind me and waking up to the front door, taking the key from under the eave and unlocking the door before walking in. the house was dark, but I could see everything clearly, then a car pulled up the front. Fearing that it was Edward, I looked out the window and saw Lucy and Jake, holding hands, and walking towards the house. They opened the door. “Isn’t that Bella’s car?” Lucy asks.</p><p>“Yeah, Bella?” Jake calls as they walk in to find me. “What’s up?” he asks as he hugs me. I hug him back before turning to Lucy and handing her the key.</p><p>“You know how…Charlie left everything for me in his will?” I ask them and they nod. “I want you to have the house. The money. Keep Charlie’s cruiser, I want to keep it in the garage” I say and they look at me in shock.</p><p>“Bella…”Jake starts and I shake my head.</p><p>“I mean it. Can you just let me be alone for at least twenty minutes one last time?” I ask and they nod. Then they leave. I wonder the house and walk around, leaving my scent everywhere and noticing other scents. Jake’s was in here, so was Lucy’s. Renee’s scent, which I hadn’t had enough time to memorise was floating around and notice another scent, obviously Phil’s. I hear the door open, but it’s not a human. I sighed. It could be one of the Cullens. I climb up the stairs and sit on my bed, tracing the pattern when Edward walks in. he sits directly next to me, arms wrapped around my body and my head on his shoulder. “I’m sorry” I whisper and he shakes his head.</p><p>“No, I am. I had no idea” he says and I frown. “There is another issue though. Alice saw something while you were gone.” He says and I frown.</p><p>“What did Alice see?” I ask him.</p><p>“The volturi, they’re coming to punish us for exposing ourselves to multiple humans. But it’s just an excuse” he says and I frown.</p><p>“An excuse for what?” I ask and he frowns.</p><p>“Bella, they want you” he says, and I hug him.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0024"><h2>24. Book 4 - Chapter 6: One Month</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>by by alice</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 6: One Month</strong>
</p><p>“I need to leave” I say and he shakes his head. “I’m a danger to your whole family” I yell and he silences me with his mouth on mine. I pull away. “I need to go Edward. You have to stay” I say and he shakes his head.</p><p>“If you go, I go. It’s not how this marriage and forever thing works” he says and I sigh as he picks me up and carries me to the car. I sigh as he speedily drives to the Cullen house where he holds my hand tightly, so I couldn’t just run. We walk into the Cullen household, but a sense of gloom and despair was clouded around everyone. Even, now, Edward.</p><p>“What-” I start to ask but then I notice that there was only six of us. Alice and Jasper are gone. “Where’s Alice and Jasper?” I ask them and they frown.</p><p>“We don’t know, they ran” Carlisle says, rubbing Esme’s back gently as she sobs into his chest. “They left a note for you…it says for us to not read it. Your eyes only” Carlisle says as he hands me the envelope. I open it as I walk out the room, Edward follows me and I close the door in his face.</p><p>“I just want to be alone” I say and I hear his sigh of defeat as he walks out the room.</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Bella, </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">I know you’ll be incredibly mad at me, and I know you probably want to show Edward and Esme but please don’t. I love you as a sister. The volturi have come to destroy your parents. Charlie’s gone but they’ll go in for Phil and Renee. Gather the Denali clan and we’ll be back, I promise. I’ll be back just in time. The wolves will help you fight. I give you this note, you are the only one safe from Aro, and my secret is safe with you. Not only am I leaving you all blind, but I’m keeping myself from Aro gaining power. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Don’t do anything irrational. I really love you, so much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">-Alice</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">P.S. Destroy this</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">P.P.S. I hope you are ok now, and that you feel better. I really don’t think of you that way, Edward rubs off me too much. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>I sobbed into the paper and did as she asked. I threw it in the fire and I heard the door open. Edward walked to embrace me gently. “Hey” he whispers. “What did she want to tell you?” he asks and smile and shake my head.</p><p>“That she loved me. And to gather the Denali clan and the wolves” I said as he hugged me.</p><p>“Can I read it?” he asks and I frown and shake my head. his eyes search the room. “Where is it?” he asks and I frown.</p><p>“I burned it” I say and he looks at me with a frown. “It seemed appropriate” I mumble, ignoring his frustrated expression on his perfect, frozen at seventeen forever, pale, golden eyed face. “She also said that she thinks that you rub off on her too much” I say with a small smile.</p><p>“True. Want to go to the cottage?” he asks me and I nod as we walk out the house and run to the cottage.</p><p>“If…” I start to say and he looks at me as I open the door. “If we need to fight them…I’ll go straight for Alex and Jane. I’ll go that far so you can all win. Then you can finish the rest, even if I…” I start to say but I can’t bear to finish it. He wouldn’t let me either.</p><p>“No” he growls as he pushes me onto the couch. “You are <strong>not</strong> giving your life for a diversion. You know the deal. You go, I go. Marriage and forever. It’s how it works” he growls as his lips attach themselves onto my neck.</p><p>“I never said I was” I murmur as he distracts me.</p><p>We didn’t say a single word the whole twenty one hours, thirty seven minutes and nine point six seven seconds. Our bodies were intertwined, all one person.</p><p>“Tanya” Edward growls as we hear the footsteps, more than one pair coming towards the house. “Kate…” he growls again and I hear the footsteps stop.</p><p>“Carlisle asked us to come and get you” Tanya calls. “A Family meeting” she calls.</p><p>“Bella, do you want to come work on your shield?” Kate calls and I sigh as I roll off Edward and stand up. Running to the closet, I find the nearest scent to the one I wanted, stretch cotton and denim.</p><p>Edward wasn’t long to follow after me, I was already dressed and brushing my hair. We didn’t speak another word as I walked out the room and talked to Tanya and Kate. “So the whole marriage and forever thing is working out ok” Tanya says and I smile.</p><p>“Yeah” I say but not wanting to make any conversation.</p><p>“Alice left?” Kate asks and I nod. “We’re also sorry to hear about Charlie, are you ok?” she asks and I nod with a frown. Edward walks out and wraps his arms around my waist.</p><p>
  <strong>*Several Hours later*</strong>
</p><p>“Fucking hell Kate, couldn’t you tune that down a bit more?” Emmett grunts as he falls to the ground. I puff out a load of air and my shield snaps back into place.</p><p>“I can’t get it further” I say and they frown. All Except Kate, who grins menacingly at me.</p><p>“Kate…” Edward growls and I look at him as Kate walks towards Edward. “I wouldn’t” he says and I frown. She was <strong>not</strong> touching Edward, let <strong>alone</strong> shocking him. I pulled out my shield and wrapped it around Edward, and then, Kate touched him. I could see the electricity against my shield, and I held it there as long as Kate’s hand was there. Ten minutes and seventeen point seven nine seconds later, she took her hand off him.</p><p>“See, just needed a bit of motivation” she says and I glow with pride.</p><p>“I felt nothing” Edward says as he wraps his arms around me. “Well done” he whispers as he kisses me. It felt like someone turned on the switch to the electric pull between our bodies and I reached my hands to the top of his shirt. A coughing noise brought me back to reality. Emmett snickered.</p><p>“Can’t you two keep your hands to yourselves for five minutes” he snickers. “What were you two doing yesterday? Discussing national debt?” he snickers and I growl at him. “Ooo scary” he teases and I throw him a glare.</p><p>“I’m so proud” Edward whispers to me and I smile as I wrap my arms around his waist.</p><p>“Again” I say to Kate as everyone lines up</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0025"><h2>25. Book 4 - Chapter 7: Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 7: Time</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Author’s Note:</strong>
</p><p>OK SO WE HAVE LITTERALLY TO WEDNESDAY BEFORE I HAVE TO FINISH THIS!!! The pressure is on. I have to hand in my pc and I really want to finish it before then because I just can’t not finish it. And it will also keep me entertained. So there is going to be this chapter, the <strong><em>Book 4 – Chapter 8: Grieving</em></strong> and then the final chapter <strong><em>Book 4 – Epilogue: Forever</em></strong>. I really hope everyone has enjoyed this book series so far! I certainly have. Let’s get onto the chapter!</p><p>-Two Weeks-</p><p>Renee and Phil were now constantly around the Cullen household now. Nervous because we told them about how they were sentenced to die, and that we would sacrifice ourselves for them.</p><p>“You don’t need to sweetie” Renee had told me. “You have Edward to look after now. You two are together. Phil and I have limited heartbeats, I’m sure you’ll survive without us.” She says as she rubs my back.</p><p>“I can barely survive without Charlie” I said back to her. “I still can’t live with myself since…” I didn’t finish my sentence. She got the truth out of me eventually. She was upset with me, but knew that it was worse for me being the cause of his death.</p><p>Every day we practiced my shield. I got better, probably because Renee and Phil wanted to do anything to help me.</p><p>Then before we knew, we had literally two days.</p><p>Everyone took a break from the busy family life style. Edward and I spend the day on numerous piece of furniture naked. We spoke, only the occasional words like “I love you” and otherwise, our mouths were busy elsewhere.</p><p>Alice never came back with Jasper. So then we waited on the snow covered football oval. Where we first met James, Victoria and Laurent. Of course Laurent was still alive. Irina was very protective of him. Then, the volturi appeared on the other side of the field. Edward’s arms wrapped around my waist.</p><p>“Carlisle, long time, no see my dear friend” Aro says and I straighten up and Aro looks at me. “Bella! Edward! It feels like it’s been forever since we’ve met last” he says, a menacing smile on his face. I gulp. “Yes Dementri, Felix, Go. Be quick.” He says and I look at Edward.</p><p>“They’re good at keeping their thoughts from me” he murmurs as they run off and then Edward’s hands grab my waist.</p><p>“So today, we are here…” Aro starts but then the wolves emerge from the forests. The pack had twenty members at least now. I counted the wolves, sixteen wolves. They came and stood next to all us. “To punish you for letting out our secret” he says and I frown. “Edward, I’m sure you are as close to the story, as you stand next to your mate” he seethes and Edward sighs as he steps forwards, I follow after him and Jake, and Emmett follow us. Aro takes Edward’s hand then, frowns.</p><p>“Hmm” Aro says then he turns to look at me. Edward pulls me back as he walks towards the group again. “Alice is gone?” he asks then, I see Alice and Jasper emerge from the woods. I suck in a breath. “Never mind” he breathes. “Nice of you to join us Alice” he says as she and Jasper walk over to us. I extend my shield, and then suddenly, Edward falls to the ground. Was it immune to Jane? I thought so. Edward suddenly stands up. A grin on his features and I smile. It was working.</p><p>“Alice” I say as I hug her, she smiles.</p><p>“I might need to show you Aro” Alice says as Jasper walks up with her. Aro takes her hand. Aro frowns.</p><p>“I must say, you all have been punished enough, we must be going” he says and Edward looks at me in worry. I frown as they leave and then, I hug Edward.</p><p>“They’re saved” I say as I hug. He flinches and I wonder, why he was acting like this? I notice that everyone except Alice, Jasper and Edward were smiling. I frowned and turned to the three of them. “What happened?” I ask loudly. Everyone turns to us four in the clearing.</p><p>“Dementri and Felix…they…Bella, I’m so sorry. They were so careful at keeping their thoughts from me” Edward apologises, I await the verdict.  “They…killed Renee and Phil. That’s what they meant by ‘we’ve all been punished enough’” he quotes and I choke. Then I run.</p><p>Renee and Phil had to be alive. So I ran to their hiding place in the forest.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0026"><h2>26. Book 4 - Chapter 8: Grieving</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Chapter 8: Grieving</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Previously: </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>“Dementri and Felix…they…Bella, I’m so sorry. They were so careful at keeping their thoughts from me” Edward apologises, I await the verdict.  “They…killed Renee and Phil. That’s what they meant by ‘we’ve all been punished enough’” he quotes and I choke. Then I run. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Renee and Phil had to be alive. So I ran to their hiding place in the forest. </em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Now:</strong>
</p><p>I weaved through the trees. I had memorised their hiding place. Of <em>course </em>Dementri would be able to find one of them, they weren’t like me. I smelt the blood and tried to resist going in and looking. Edward’s arms encircled my waist and he looked into my eyes. Worried that I would break down again. He had a reason. I walked in, he tailed closer to me and then, I saw Renee and Phil’s broken bodies and silence. They were gone.</p><p>I thought that I could change them, save them. But it was like normal, you can’t save everybody. I didn’t realise I was crying over their bodies until they were removed from underneath me. “I have to make it look like an animal attack Bells. You go home” he says and then, I feel someone pick me up. “Alice, help me here, Esme, look after her please” I could literally hear the pain in his voice. Then I was gone. Edward came back several hours later, I guessed he had showered and I knew I did, Esme helped me.</p><p>His arms wrapped around my shaking body, every now and then, he’d kiss my forehead. It was not until seventy nine minutes later, Carlisle came into the cottage. “She’s not good” Edward whispers. “I feel so bad. I could have followed them out” he whispers and I could basically hear Carlisle shake his head. I remembered my mother’s warm body, her flush and happiness in her face, brown hair framing her face in the perfect way. <em>I wished I could die. I hated it so much. </em></p><p>About a week later, Edward had tried to convince me to hunt. I refused him with a shake of my head, I didn’t want a repeat of Charlie. Nobody was in the house. It was just me. I ran to the car, started it and drove away. I didn’t even decide anything, I literally didn’t decide. Alice wouldn’t see me come. I drove to Charlie’s place. Where Jake and Lucy stayed. The wolf pack agreed that it would be better to have a werewolf in forks. Just in case.</p><p>Turns out Lucy was pregnant. They weren’t even married yet. Lulu embraced me with open arms. Comforted me about Renee and Phil. Jake got home and I spent several hours there. They looked closely at my black eyes. Tried to convince me to feed. I rejected it as always. Then I drove home, Edward was waiting for me at the front doorstep. He embraced me and kissed me patiently. “I was so worried. Alice didn’t see you go and then when I got back, she saw you decide to come back” he whispers as he pulls me back into a bone crushing, for a human, hug. “Where did you go?” he asks me and I frown.</p><p>“To visit Lucy and Jake. She’s pregnant” I say with a faint smile. Maybe things would start to get better. Then I spot the newspaper on the kitchen counter.</p><p>
  <strong>
    <span class="u">ISABELLA SWAN, ORPHAN AT EIGHTEEN</span>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">In an unprecedented turn of events, Isabella Swan, the daughter of Charlie Swan or Chief Swan and Renee Dwyer, has lost both her biological parents in a tragic accidents. Renee Dwyer and Phil Dwyer have both tragically died on a trail near the mountains, the same way Chief Swan has died. They were killed in a tragic animal attack. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span class="u">Locals are worried for the girl, her future seems pretty certain that she’ll go the same way as her parents. Otherwise locals are worried about the safety of the forests…</span>
  </em>
</p><p>I stopped reading there. They <em>had</em> to be kidding me right. I sighed as I sat on the couch. Flickering through numerous memories that I had managed to retain in my mind.</p><p>Renee, Phil and Charlie were gone.</p><p>And I was the reason.</p><p>Three more weeks later, I was slowly recovering. The funeral put me back into a bad place, Lucy and Jake got married a week ago. Lucy still pregnant, around three months now. She was on her honeymoon. Edward got more anxious each day. I hadn’t hunted since the day before the volturi came. Alice couldn’t even tell him when I was going to go back to normal. One day I decided to talk to him, and then I’d talk to everyone else.</p><p>“Edward” I said and his head turned to me quickly and shocked that I was even speaking.</p><p>“Bella?” he asks as he walks over and kneels next to the couch.</p><p>“How long…does this pain last for?” I ask and he frowns.</p><p>“It will eventually, it eased up when I met you though” he says and I smile sadly as I thread my fingers through his bronze hair. “You are my whole life now Bella” he whispers as he kisses my forehead.</p><p>“I need you to do me a favour” I ask him, thinking of our honeymoon, where Charlie wasn’t in any of my thoughts.</p><p>“Anything” he vowed and I smiled.</p><p>“I need you to distract me every time I get carried away by my thoughts” I say and he smiles as he picks me up gently. “And I want you to take me to their graves” I say and he nods as he carries me to the car. We stop to pick up some flowers from the florist and after a ten minute drive, we arrive at the cemetery.</p><p>I follow Edward straight towards my parent’s grave. On the grave, choice of each of my parents on their wills, was a quote for each of my parents.</p><p>
  <em>Charlie Swan</em>
</p><p>
  <em>If you want to see the rainbow, you’ve got to put up with the rain. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Renee Dwyer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fall in love the way you fall asleep, slowly and then all at once. </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <em>Phil Dwyer </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Never say never because limits, just like fears, are often illusions </em>
</p><p>I noticed how most of these quotes touched my heart, they all sent a very specific memory. I placed down the red roses amongst their graves, which stood out.</p><p>But I never blended in.</p><p>I always stood out.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0027"><h2>27. Book 4 - Epilogue : Forever</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong>Book 4 – Epilogue: Forever </strong>
</p><p>I smiled as I walked into forks for the second time in my existence with Edward by my side. There was so many good memories here, bad ones too. Edward grinned as he wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed my forehead, nodding towards what had changed.</p><p>“Remember, this is where we first kissed” I say as we walk into our old biology class. He grins as I sit next to him again, in the same seat. “Didn’t I call it stupid?” I asked him and he laughs.</p><p>“I believe you did. And I thought it was the movie. Which is true, that movie was utterly stupid. But then you said us being friends” a grin spreads across his face. “and I actually believe I said. ‘So Miss Swan, would you be my girlfriend?’ and you said-”</p><p> “Of course” I laugh as he kisses my forehead. “And then we kissed” I say as I lean into him. “Oh and then the teacher interrupted our little moment” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“True” he says. “And I obviously remember you singing for Me.” he grins and I smile. “You should sing for me again some time” he suggests and I shake my head.</p><p>“Nope” I say, popping the p. he laughs as we walk out the classroom. We finish school early, we had gym. Walking into the forest to the place where we first met. We went through memories, for hours. And then we went to the Swan household, noticing that it hadn’t changed. I knocked on the door and a relative of ours, a black, descended from the door.</p><p>“I’m Bella Cullen. I’m related to your great Grandmother. I’m sure you know the Quileute stories” I say and he nods cautiously as he lets us in. I notice his nose wrinkle and his photographs on the walls. Lucy old with Jacob, slightly younger than her next to her, and her three children. I smiled, she was happy at least.</p><p>“Bella, Lucy left something for you” the boy says and I nod.</p><p>“What’s your name?” I ask him and he smiles.</p><p>“Jason” he says and I contain my laughter. Of course they would continue the J’s. He hands me an envelope with my name on them. <em>Them</em>. Yes there was several more, three to be exact. I noticed all the handwritings. Charlie’s, Renee’s and Lucy’s. I suck in a breath as I open Lucy’s.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m so happy for you. I hope you receive this when I’m long gone. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Jake says hi, he wants to give you a gift, us family stick together. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We named our daughter after you. Her name’s Isabella too! We’re making it a tradition. All names for each gender must start with an I, E or a J. for Isabella, Edward and Jacob. And also R for Renee and C for Charlie. Don’t be surprised if your distant nephew is a J. I like the names Jacob, Jake or Jason. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I’m also pregnant right now with a boy again. We’re naming him Jake. Just Jake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I love you. So does Jake. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Lucy &amp; Jake</em>
</p><p>I smiled sadly at the paper. I had a niece in my name. and so did Edward, and Jacob. I smiled as I pulled out Renee’s.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We didn’t tell you about these letters, I trusted them with Lucy and Jake. I love you and so does Phil. And when we die, my first thought will be of you. (Both of us, Phil yelled while I was writing this) I hope you and Edward have a long, forever together. And I hope you saw my quote on my grave. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Fall in love the way you fall asleep, slowly then all at once. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>It applies to you. fall in love with Edward all over again because you have all the time you need. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>We love you my Bella. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Remember us, Renee and Phil.</em>
</p><p>I started sobbing. Dry, tearless sobs as I read their letter. Edward’s hands rubbed my back as he took three boxes from Jason, saying we should head out now. We left towards our meadow. Where he placed the boxes in the long grass and I opened Charlie’s letter. <strong>This one was going to hurt</strong>.</p><p>
  <em>Bella, </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I can’t believe how beautiful you were in all those pictures in Phoenix. Then I saw you as a Vampire, I was astonished. Your name certainly does suit you. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left you my cruiser. Yes I know. Weird huh. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I won’t be able to say too much. We’re almost alike. Our silence. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Like father, like Daughter. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I hope you have a good life with Edward. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>I left you a box, a picture of Renee, myself and you, when you were a little baby. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Treasure it always. </em>
</p><p>
  <em>-Charlie</em>
</p><p>At this point, I had to try keep myself together. I folded them gently and placed them in their envelopes. I opened the smallest to find, the picture of us when Renee and Charlie were first together. Then I opened the second box. A small sketchbook of my mother’s creations, I had wondered in my human life where that went. Then in the third, was a metal bracelet. It had a wooden wolf hanging from it and in it, the carving said. <em>Lucy and Jake. Family stick together. Bella and Edward. </em>I sobbed back into Edward’s chest, he attached the bracelet to my arm. I felt something else slip onto my bracelet.</p><p>“What?” I asked him as I calmed down.</p><p>“It’s my mothers. It’s cold, hard, silent, a heart and glitters in the sunlight. And it’s from me to you. You have my heart and it’s a fair representation” he says and I smile.</p><p>“Aww” I say as I kiss him softly and tenderly. He smiles. “I guess this marriage thing does actually apply to <em>forever</em>” I say and he laughs.</p><p>“Forever” he whispers and I smile, my hands digging into his hair.</p><p>“Forever” I repeat as we continue blissfully into our <strong><em>forever</em></strong></p><p>
  <strong>Author’s note:</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>Thanks so much for the support on this story. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>I love you all!</strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>See you in a whiiiiile. </strong>
</p><p>
  <strong>-Ella &lt;3</strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>